Hold on Hinata
by HyuugaAmane
Summary: On an Sclassed Hinata is badly wounded. After she gets out of the hospital she has no where to go. In a twist of fate she ends up living with her long time crush. Centers around NaruxHina, but also features InoxShika, SakuxSasu, TenxNeji.
1. Friends and Roses

Hold on Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter One

Friends and Roses

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters, but I wish I did._

* * *

"Hold on tight Hinata." Naruto was jumping from branch to branch with Hinata on his back.

"I'm fine... really... I'm..."

"You don't sound too fine to me. Now hold on." Having given up in fighting with Naruto, Hinata held onto Naruto as tight as her wounded body would allow. While on an S-ranked mission, which was a success, Hinata had been badly wounded. There was a deep gash in her stomach, her arm was broken, and she wasn't sure but she thought her leg might have been broken as well. Naturally she had also lost a lot of blood. "Just a bit longer, Hinata. We're almost there." Hinata just got a glimpse of Konoha before her world went black.

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan! Tsunade-baachan!" Irritated, Tsunade looked up from her work.

"What do you want this time Naruto?" Tsunade had yet to notice the bloodied Hinata.

"Are you blind! Hinata-chan is hurt!" Tsunade blinked at him, dumbstruck. Slowly she looked over at the bloodied body on Naruto's back. Tsunade quickly stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Follow me." That was all she said.

* * *

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes as she did she looked over at the digital clock sitting by her bedside. It said 7:48. _'Shit! I'll be late for school!"_ Hinata tried to sit up but her body was wracked with pain the moment she tried. She gasped and clutched her stomach. Realization struck her. She wasn't in her room. _'Where am I? Wait... this... this is... the hospital! That's right... I was hurt... Naruto-kun must have carried me here.' _Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Hinata was shocked to see the blonde 17 year old standing in the doorway. Not only that, but he was smiling and he had a bouquet of roses. "I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to school."

He was there, he was talking to her, and he had brought flowers. Hinata could have sworn it was a dream. Yet there he was right infront of her, putting roses in a vase. He gently set the vase down on her night stand. He smiled again. Oh, how she loved that smile.

"There now you'll be able to see 'em when ya wake up everyday."

"Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun." Naruto began to scratch the back of his head and laughed a bit.

"Heh, heh. It's really nothing." Naruto glanced at his watch. "Shit I gotta get going." He quickly bent down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. He smiled and ran through the door. "I'll see ya later Hinata-chan!"

All Hinata could do was sit there dazed as he ran off. Gingerly, she brought he hand up to her cheek. She stayed like that all day, hand on her cheek staring out the door.

"Hinata? H-i-n-a-t-aaaa?" Sakura waved her hand infront of her friend's face. She had desperately been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes. "HINATA!"

Hinata snapped out her dazed state. "Huh?"

"Finally!"

"W-what?"

"You were completely spaced out. It took me like five minutes to even get your attention."

"You mean like when I try to get your attention when your staring at Sasuke?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yes exactly like th- Hey!" Hinata was laughing mischievously at her friend. "That's not funny, Hinata!"

"Gomen. I just couldn't resist." Hinata laughed.

"Ne, Hinata. Just what were you spacing out about earlier." Hinata instantly flushed red.

"N-nothing."

"Oh? It was about Naruto again wasn't it." Blushing furiously, Hinata shook her head no. Sakura smirked. "It was! It was!"

"It was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Shesh. What are you two bickering about this time?"

"It's nothing Tenten." Quickly replied Hinata.

"Not-uh"

"Yeah-huh." Hinata stuck her tongue out at Sakura as Sakura did the same.

"Okay. Someone just tell us already!" Ino demanded, annoyed.

Sakura smirked. "Hinata was day dreaming about _Naruto_ again." She stressed his name. Ino's look went from annoyed to absolutely devious.

"Really?" She turned to Hinata. "What was it about?"

"Yeah, come on. Tell us." Tenten agreed.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"He was here. He came before school. He gave me those roses." She gestured towards the roses on her night stand. "And before he left he... he..."

"He what?" Questioned a curious Sakura.

"He... k-k-kissed me on the cheek." Ino burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell on the ground.

"That's it?" She gasped. "That's it?" Ino just couldn't stop laughing. She just couldn't believe that Hinata was making such a big deal out of something like that. Sakura sighed.

"Is that really all that happened?" Hinata nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Well... He did say that he'd be back later." Tenten and Sakura both frowned.

"He was probably just worried about you Hinata. I wouldn't think too much of it if I were you." Informed Tenten.

"She's probably right Hinata." Agreed Sakura. She nudged Hinata's shoulder and smiled. "But you know there's always a chance."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Yo!"

"Naruto?" Chorused Tenten, Ino, and Sakura.

"The one and only!" He smirked. "Oh, Hinata-chan. I hope you don't mind but I brought some of my friends with me to visit too." As if on cue; Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, and Neji walked in the door. Needless to say, the room was kind of crowded. As soon as Sakura saw Sasuke she immediately glued herself to his arm. Sasuke glared at her, but she didn't let go.

"Sakura could you please stop."

"I'm not gonna stop." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know you like it." Sasuke thought on that for a second.

_'Maybe she's right. But ya know I really don't like her doing it infront of the other guys.'_ Sasuke smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to do. "Sakura?"

She looked up at him. "What Sasu-" She was cut off as Sasuke caught her with a passionate kiss. Sakura was in shock. Sasuke pulled her into his tight embrace and urged her to return the kiss. Sakura granted his tongue entrance.

Neji rolled his eyes at his best friend. He had finally revealed it huh? He had finally shown to everyone that he was dating Sakura. Not like half of them hadn't guessed it anyways. Neji made his way over to Tenten and motioned her to get up. She did. Neji sat down in the chair she had just been sitting in. He noticed that Ino was looking at Tenten as if to say why in the hell did you just do that. Neji imagined her question was anwsered when Tenten sat on his lap. Neji smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. She leaned into him. To his delight Ino looked quite pissed.

Hinata, having known about Tenten and Neji for quite some time, giggled at Ino's reaction. She didn't even notice that Naruto was sitting on her bed and that he was right next to her. Oh, but Ino did and she laughed when Hinata finally realized it. Hinata was so shocked that he was there that she yelped and almost fell off her bed. But he caught her. She looked at him and saw the warm glow in his cerulean eyes. How she wished he would kiss her, but he didn't.

"Ne. Ne. Hinata-chan. When are you getting out of this place?"

"I don't know. Naruto-kun." She blushed.

"I'll go ask Tsunade-baachan. I'll be right back." He pecked her on the cheek and quickly left to go find Tsunade. Hinata was blushing like mad. She couldn't believe he had done it again. Hinata noticed Ino was still laughing at her and she blushed even more.

"Hinata. I got to tell you something."

"What is it Ino?"

"Well you know how I said you could stay over at my house while your house was being remodeled right?"

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately, my parents grounded me last night. They said you can't come." Ino avoided meeting Hinata's eyes guiltily.

"It's alright I can find somewhere else to stay. Besides by the time I get out of here it might already be done."

Ino nodded. "Gomen nasai Hinata. I really mean it."

"Don't worry about it, k?"

"Okay." Ino looked over at the clock. "Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late for my curfew!" She grabbed her jacket. "Bye Hinata! Get better soon!" She waved as she bolted out the door.

"Ne. Hinata-chan. I know when you get to leave." Naruto whispered in her ear.

_'When did he get back? I never even noticed.'_ "When?"

"TODAY!"

"Nani? Today?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yep! You can even ask old lady Tsunade."

"NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved her away. Tsunade's eye started to twitch at his reply.

"I'll forgive you. This time." Even though the murderous intent was perfectly clear in her voice, Naruto never even flinched. "What are all of you people doing here? Come on, out! All of you! NOW!" They didn't have to be told twice.

"What ya do that for Baa-chan?"

"N-A-R-U-T-O! GET OUT NOW!"

"No! I'm staying right here!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"Your now in almost perfect health Hinata. Just be careful of that arm of yours for a few more days. You're lucky we were able to heal that arm. Your leg had a nasty sprang, but that was easy to heal. Now that gash in your abdomen was difficult to heal, but nothing we couldn't handle. You should be careful of that for a while too. Considering wouldn't completely heal it."

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama."

"Don't worry about it. Just remember what I told you. You can leave at any time you want okay. But remember we don't take in free loaders."

"Hai." Hinata watched the 5th walk out and sighed. _'What am I going to do? I don' t have anywhere to stay now, since Ino was grounded and I already know Tenten and Sakura are busy. I'll have to think of something._'

"Hey Hinata-chan. I'll walk you home." Naruto smiled at her and offered her a hand to help her stand up. She took it. Hinata blushed almost instantly. His hand was so warm and it felt so strong.

"Anou... About home... Well you see, I can't go home."

"Nani? Nande?"

"My house is being remodeled, so I have no where to stay."

"No problem. You can stay with me!" Hinata's eyes went wide.

_'Stay? With N-naruto-kun?'_ "I can't."

"Ah come on. I'm really not that bad am I?"

"A-alright I-I'll s-stay."

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_**Nani What**_

_**Nande Why**_

_**Arigatou Thank You**_

_**Gomen Sorry**_

_**Gomen nasai I'm Sorry**_

_**Anou Umm**_

_**Hai Yes**_

* * *

****

**HyuugaAmane:** Yay! I managed to finish the first chapter!

**Sasuke:** That's a good thing how?

**HyuugaAmane:** animesweatdrop Like you'd know you cold hearted bastard!

**Naruto:** Yeah! You tell him!

**Sasuke:** Whatever..

**HyuugaAmane: **Anyways, I'll write and post the next chapter soon! Read and Review peoples! P

**Sasuke:** Like anyone would want to...

**HyuugaAmane:** Shut up Uchiha! Hits him over the head with a mallet.

**Sasuke: **Oww... faints

**HyuugaAmane: **Hehe. I win.


	2. His Song

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Two

His Song

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters, but I wish I did._

* * *

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?" Naruto was sitting on an orange and black motorcycle and offering a helmet to Hinata.

"Nothing... It's just I've never rode a motorcycle before."

"Never rode a motorcycle! Nande?"

"My father wouldn't allow it."

"We're gonna have to fix that, now won't we? Come on. Get on. I won't tell." He winked at her. Gingerly, Hinata reached up and took the lavender colored helmet from his hands. Carefully, she placed it on her head. Naruto offered her a hand to get on to the motorcycle and she took it.

"You better hold on tight." Hinata nodded and wrapped her hands tightly around his waist. She was glad Naruto couldn't see her face because she was sure she was blushing. "Where's your stuff?"

"A-at Ino's."

"OKAY! FIRST STOP, INO'S!" Naruto slammed on the gas and they took off into the night. They were going so fast it was all Hinata could do to just hold on. "Whooo-hoo! This is awesome! You alright back there Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah."

"So where is Ino's anyways?"

'_He doesn't know where Ino lives? Oh God this going to be a long night.'_

* * *

"Hope you don't mind that it's little messy. I didn't really have time to clean up." Naruto fumbled with his keys.

"I don't mind."

"Come in then." He opened the door and led Hinata inside. Hinata looked at her surroundings. Naruto's apartment was huge. He had a spacious living room, with a couch, love seat, lazy boy, big screen tv, surround sound, a coffee table, a desk, DVD player, and a laptop. Hinata followed Naruto into the kitchen. It was also huge, but messy. It had a long counter, a stove, a dish washer, a sink, several cabinets, a microwave, and a large table which was covered in used ramen cups.

'_This must be the mess he was talking about. It's not that bad... I mean I have seen worse. A lot worse. If he thinks this is messy he should see Neji's apartment.'_ Hinata chuckled a bit when she thought of her 18 year old cousin's apartment. It was so bad you couldn't even walk in it. It was nothing like Naruto's.

Naruto led Hinata down a long hallway, which had pictures of Naruto and all his friends all over the walls on either side. Most of them were either of him and Iruka, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Neji, or Kakashi. Hinata noticed there were also a few pictures of his band and a few of their class pictures. To her surprise there was a picture of her and Naruto. It was a picture Ino had taken only a month ago. Naruto had forgotten his lunch that day, so Hinata had gladly offered to share with him. Naruto had been so happy that he had hugged her. That's when Ino had snapped the picture. Hinata silently wondered how he had gotten that picture. She'd have to ask Ino later.

"Ne. Hinata-chan. I have two extra bed rooms." Naruto opened a door on their left to reveal a nice sized bedroom with a closet, a bed, a night stand, a dresser, and a desk. "That's the first one." Naruto moved down the hallway a bit and opened a door on their right. This one was a bit bigger, but it contained everything the other one had. "And that's the second one. Which one do you want?"

"Anou... I think I'd prefer the smaller one."

"The small one it is then!" Naruto walked into Hinata's new bedroom and set her things down on the bed. "You can unpack after I show you the rest of the apartment." Hinata nodded. Naruto led her out of the room and across the hallway. He opened the door. "This is my room. If you ever need me for anything, I'll probably be here or in the music room." His bed room was the biggest of the three in the apartment. Inside he had a bed, a closet, a desk, another laptop, another tv, a dresser, a bookshelf, a night stand, and several other odd things. It was surprisingly very clean. Hinata had expected it to be really messy, but then again the only boy's room she ever seen before this had been Neji's. That really wasn't much to go on.

Hinata followed Naruto back out of his room and down to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and an incredible sight met Hinata's eyes. The room contained a real stage! Now exactly how many people had a stage in their apartment? Not very many that's for sure. There were also several different guitars in the room. Naruto went over and picked up one of them. It was orange and black.

"Do you know how to play?"

"No. My father wouldn't let me learn guitar. He told me I should concentrate on being a ninja not a guitarist."

"Man your father never let ya do anything, huh? That must have sucked." Naruto smirked. "Do you want to learn?"

"Huh?"

"Want to learn how to play guitar?"

"I-I'd love to." He picked up a lavender colored guitar and handed it to Hinata.

"Try playing something. Anything."

"Ah.. Okay." Hinata strummed her fingers across the strings. The amp blasted out a deafening shriek. Naruto laughed at her performance. Hinata blushed.

"Here let me help you." He walked over to her and gently began to place her fingers in the right places. "Put your fingers here and then here. Then strum the second and third strings." He was so close. Hinata could feel his warm, soft breath on her neck. She could feel his gentle fingers brushing against her. She wanted to stay like this. She wanted to be close to him. But he urged her to play those simple notes, and she did. She couldn't resist. A soft melodious sound issued from her finger tips. It was so simple yet so beautiful.

"I didn't know you started giving out lessons Naruto." Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba were standing in the room's doorway.

"Shut up Uchiha."

"Guys don't start this. Let's just practice. God knows we need to." Neji said irritated. "By the way; why are you here Hinata-sama?" Hinata never got a chance to answer.

"She's staying with me. Got a problem with that Hyuuga?"

"No. No problem at all."

"Good."

"Let's practice already." Said an annoyed Kiba. Quickly and quietly, the boys picked up their instruments and took their places on the stage. Gaara sat down at the drums and played a few quick warm ups. Both Kiba and Shikamaru picked up base guitars and took their places. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all picked up their guitars and stood by the microphones. Naruto was in the center with Neji on his left and Sasuke on his right. Naruto said two words "Presently Untitled" and they started to play. It started out as hard fast paced metal, but slowed into a quiet melody as Naruto began singing.

_She's always been watching me. _

_I can't believe I never realized it. _

_She's been there all along. _

_But I've never noticed._

_All my life I've been searching for her._

_But I couldn't find her._

_I can't believe she's been right in front of me._

_I can't believe I've never noticed._

_I spend my days chasing others._

_Never knowing she was right there._

_Some people tried to tell me._

_But I never listened._

_I kept chasing them._

_I never stopped to think._

_I never stopped to look._

_Never stopped to look right infront of me._

_She's always been watching me._

_I can't believe I never realized it._

_She's been there all along._

_But I've never noticed._

_Once I realized it._

_I knew she was the one._

_The one I'd been looking for._

_She was right there all along._

_I wanna tell her how I feel._

_I've tried so many times._

_I've had so many chances._

_But I don't have the courage._

_Now she's standing right infront of me._

_She's taking my breath away._

_I'm getting weak in the knees._

_And it's getting hard to speak._

_She's always been watching me._

_I can't believe I never realized it._

_She's been there all along._

_But I've never noticed._

_I'm not gonna fight it anymore._

_I gotta tell her._

_I can't just stand by and watch._

_I gotta tell her._

_I just hope it's not too late._

_Cause I gotta tell her._

_Gotta tell her I love her._

* * *

An alarm clock buzzed in the early morning silence. Reluctantly, its owner reached out a pale delicate hand to switch it off. Morning had come too soon. She didn't want to drag herself out of the comfortable, warm bed. She just wanted to lay there and sleep. The thought of school dragged against her mind, forcing her out from under the soft covers. Her bare feet touched the cool, wooden floor, sending shivers down her spine. Stretching, she grabbed a set of clean clothes and slipped them on. She ran her fingers through her short dark locks before tackling them with a brush. Sighing, she picked up her school bag and headed to the kitchen. The smell of something burning met her long before she got there.

There he stood, the boy she had a crush since the first time she had seen him, attempting to make breakfast. She giggled at the sight of him in an apron. He paid her no mind and continued to struggle with his task. The girl walked over to him, inspecting his work. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't. He had been trying to make pancakes or at least that's what she thought. She couldn't make much out of the charred lumps he was attempting to salvage. Silently, she wondered if the boisterous blonde had ever cooked anything besides cup ramen. Finally, he looked up at her. His expression was formed into a begging pout, showing he was on the verge of giving up his hopeless cause.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" His expression changed instantly to a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Ne. Ne. Hinata-chan, do you know how to cook?" She couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

"Well, would you... Would you help me with this?" Hinata could tell it pained him to ask. She nodded to tell him she would help.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

With an air of expertise, Hinata swept away the charred lumps and poured new batter onto the griddle. Her hands guided the spatula. Each one flew gracefully into the air and landed perfectly on griddle. Once they were done, she let Naruto slip them onto the plates, while she found two glasses in the cabinet. They sat down at Naruto's now clean table and began to eat. Naruto was amazed that something as simple as pancakes could taste so good.

"Wow! This is great!" Naruto smiled. "You're really an awesome cook Hinata-chan!"

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." She blushed at his compliment. After she was finished, Hinata looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 7:55. "N-Naruto-kun, we're going to be late."

"What?" He turned to see the clock. "Ah shit your right!" He immediately got up and ran to the entryway, Hinata followed him. Both of them donned their shoes and grabbed their bags. Naruto led Hinata out to where his bike was parked. He offered her the lavender helmet, which she gladly accepted.

Naruto and Hinata burst into the classroom; they found that, luckily, their Sensei wasn't there yet. Breathing heavily, Hinata took her seat next to Sakura.

"I heard Ino backed out on you last night Hinata."

"She did, but it's alright."

"You mean you found somewhere to stay?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Where?"

"Not gonna tell."

"Tell me. Tell me. Please?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

"Sorry I'm late class. I accidently ran over a cute little bunny on my way and I couldn't ju-"

"Stop lying and start class already Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled an extremely annoyed Naruto.

"Alright, alright already. Today we will be learning about the American Civil War. Does anyone know what this war was started over?" Sakura raised her hand instantly. "Sakura."

"The American Civil War was started over a dispute between non-slave states and slave states."

"That is correct. Now I want everyone to turn their American History books to page 193. I'd like you to read to page 220." The class groaned, all they ever did in Kakashi's class was either read, do homework, or take tests.

Sakura and Hinata quickly began to read the assigned pages, but got bored after the first few pages. Sakura looked over at Hinata, who was now staring at Naruto and blushing.

"Tell me Hinata."

"No."

"Tell me now."

"Just drop it Sakura."

"Not gonna. What its not like your staying with Naruto." Hinata didn't respond, but she was blushing madly. "Come on just tell me already. It's not like you really are staying with Naruto. That was just a joke you know." Still no answer. "Wait a second, you aren't staying with Naruto right?"

"Actually. . ."

"Oh my god! You're staying with Naruto? If his fangirls find out you are so dead."

"Hmph. I could take them any day." Hinata's gaze wandered back to Naruto. "You know he's got a stage in his apartment."

"A stage? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"That's cool. Does he use it?"

"Well yeah. Why would he have it if he didn't?"

"Good question."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what are you two talking about?" Kakashi was crouched on top of Sakura's desk, with Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

"Nothing important, Kakashi-sensei." Replied Sakura with the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Oh, okay. Then talk away ladies." Kakashi poofed away and reappeared on Sasuke's desk.

Since he was in the middle of yelling at Naruto, he never noticed. Well not until it was too late. "Uchiha. You have detention tonight, you too Uzumaki."

"What? Why me?" Demanded Naruto.

"Oh never mind Naruto, you don't have detention. I meant to say Hyuuga Neji."

"Huh? Why? I didn't do anything."

"You talked in class."

"When?"

"Just now."

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_**Nani- What**_

_**Nande- Why**_

_**Arigatou- Thank You**_

_**Gomen- Sorry**_

_**Gomen nasai- I'm Sorry**_

_**Anou- Umm**_

* * *

**HyuugaAmane: **Alright! The second chapter is done!

**Neji: **Amane-san?

**HyuugaAmane: **What Neji?

**Neji: **Why are you so mean to me?

**HyuugaAmane: **I don't know. I'll be nice next time.

**Neji: **Arigatou Amane-san! (Hugs Amane.)

**HyuugaAmane: **(animesweatdrop) I'll update soon so read and review everyone!

**Neji: **Yes read and review or I'll use my Juuyken on you! Mwhaahahahaaaaaaa!

**Hinata: **Neji-niisan. . . . (drags him away while he's still laughing evilly)

**Neji: **I'll be back! Mwhaahahahaaaaaaaaa!


	3. His Question

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Three

His Question

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

"Hinata! Over here!" Ino waved from a table in the corner of the lunchroom. Smiling, Hinata made her way through the crowd and joined her friends. She regretted doing so as soon as she saw the looks on their faces. They were going to interrogate her about last night, there was no doubt about it. "So?"

"So what?" Smirked Hinata. No one said she had to give in easily.

"Tell us everything." Demanded Tenten.

"About what?" Hinata questioned.

"You know about Naruto and last night." Sakura answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Denied Hinata. She really didn't have any intentions of telling them anything. Even though there wasn't much to tell anyways.

"Come on and tell us Hinata." Complained Ino.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Hinata denied again.

"Hina-" Sakura stopped short. Naruto was standing behind Hinata, with his trademark grin promptly on his face.

"Ne. Hinata-chan, do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" Hinata smiled triumphantly; no way would they try to get her to talk if Naruto was present.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Naruto eagerly sat down next to Hinata. It wasn't long before Sasuke and Neji also joined their table. Hinata looked over at Ino, she could clearly tell she was pissed off.

"Ne. Hinata-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd come to my band's concert debut tonight." He was inviting her to come and see his first concert? She hadn't expected him to ask her that. Honestly she thought he probably wanted help with his math homework. Distantly she could hear Neji and Sasuke asking Tenten and Sakura the same question.

"O-okay. I'd love to."

"Alright! I knew you'd come!" Naruto's grin widened as he pulled Hinata into a tight hug. Hinata blushed a deep crimson and she returned his embrace. When she did this a slight tint of red made it's way across the blonde's cheeks. Naruto quickly pulled away. "Sorry."

"I-It's o-okay. D-don't worry a-about it." Hinata stuttered. Meanwhile Ino was very upset. All three of her best friends had been asked to go to the boy's band concert debut and by the band members themselves too. But not one of them had asked her and that really bugged her.

"Umm... Ino?"

"Not now I'm sulking." She scoffed.

"Well stop sulking; it's troublesome."

"Don't wanna." Ino pouted.

"Ino... will you please just stop for a sec and listen to what I wanna say? You're being troublesome."

"Fine but you only got a second."

"Fine. I wanted to know if you'd come to my band's concert debut tonight." Ino was clearly shocked that he had asked her this. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth was hanging agape.

"Nani? Nani did you say?" She asked in disbelief. Shikamaru was not who she'd been expecting to ask her that question. In fact the two candidates who she had thought would ask her had asked two of her best friends.

"Geez you're so troublesome. I said that I wanted to know if you'd go to my band's debut concert tonight." Ino jumped up and hugged him. For some reason she was happy it was him who had asked and not who she'd expected. "Umm... Ino? Are you alright?" Ino quickly let go of him and blushed madly.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tonight." Ino promptly grabbed her bag and practically ran out of the cafeteria.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Shikamaru shrugged and sat down next to Neji, who was currently trying to get Tenten to let him kiss her. "Hey Hyuuga. What are you gonna do about that detention tonight?" Neji turned away from his little "game" with Tenten to speak with Shikamaru.

"Detention? What detention? I don't recall getting a detention."

"You know what I'm talking about Hyuuga." Declared Shikamaru.

"Oh that detention. I'm gonna skip it." Neji smirked.

"What about the Uchiha?" Questioned Shikamaru.

"I don't know. Now can you leave me alone Shika? I'm trying to have some quality time with my girlfriend."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Thank God! It's finally over I thought it would never end!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked out of the school doors.

"T-the test wasn't really t-that hard Naruto-kun." Hinata voiced as she followed Naruto across the school yard.

"Nani? Not hard! That was like torture! I don't think I'll be able to think straight for a week!" Naruto yelled. Hinata giggled and shook her head.

'_If Naruto-kun would just study I don't think he'd find the tests so hard.'_ "So Naruto what time is your concert?"

"My concert... um.. it opens at five. I think. I should ask Shikamaru before I leave. Nah I'll just call him when we get home. Hinata-chan? Can I ask you something?" Naruto looked back at Hinata anticipating her reply.

"Anou... sure Naruto-kun."

"Well you see there's this girl I like. She's sweet, kind, caring, and very, very beautiful. But I don't know how to tell her. I'm also afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. So should I ask her out? Or should I just let her slip away?" Hinata froze. It dawned on her then. He liked someone and it wasn't her. It couldn't be her. There was just no way it could be her.

"I... I... t-think that y-you should... that you s-should a-ask h-her o-out." She was on the verge of crying. _'Why am I practically crying? I don't know who it is that he likes. It might be me. I mean there's no way to know is there? Anything is possible right?'_ Hinata was going to believe that with all her heart and keep hoping.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."

* * *

Naruto stood by the doorway and checked his watch. It was getting late and he was getting impatient. What was taking Hinata so long? Just when he was about to yell at her to get moving she appeared from around the corner. She was dressed in baggy black pants with a chain hanging off the side, black tennis shoes, an armband with the Hyuuga symbol, and a short lavender colored tank top that read 'Just Wanna Be Your Girl'. Naruto was dressed similar to her. He also wore black baggy pants, but they were ripped in several places and had more chains. He was wearing orange tennis shoes, and a ripped sleeved tank top that had his clan symbol on the back and read on the front 'Ain't Gonna Give Up'.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile at Hinata. How could he resist? He always smiled genuinely when she was around. Normally his grin was only an act to hide his true feelings, but not when she was around. "You look great Hinata-chan."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."She smiled back at him. He liked her smile. It really suited her. It was a pity she didn't smile very often. Well he'd have to fix that now wouldn't he?

"We'd better get going." Naruto picked up his guitar and slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door and mocked a bow. "After you M'lady." To his satisfaction Hinata giggled and walked out the door. He grinned deviously and followed her out. He hurriedly locked his door and dashed after Hinata. Once he caught up he gently took her hand and led her down the opposite entryway they normally walked out. "The car is this way, not that way."

"Okay." He could see that she was blushing madly. He silently wondered weather she was blushing because he was holding her had or because she had almost gone the wrong way. He decided to go with option A.

Naruto swung open the exit's door's and led Hinata into the parking garage right next to his apartment building. The bottom level was almost completely empty except for three cars on the far side of the garage. Naruto made his way over to those three cars and stopped by the sliver Mustang. He pulled Hinata over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Gingerly she slid inside. Naruto closed the her door and made his way back over to the driver's side. Checking his watch; he got in.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_**Nani- What**_

_**Nande- Why**_

_**Arigatou- Thank You**_

_**Gomen- Sorry**_

_**Gomen nasai- I'm Sorry**_

_**Anou- Umm**_

* * *

**Amane: **Sorry for the late update everyone. My dad took the computer away not long after I had posted the second chapter. I just got it back a couple days ago.

**Hinata: **I'm sure everyone will understand. It happens to everybody right?

**Amane: **I guess. Well everyone I'll update soon. That is unless I get the computer taken away again...


	4. Silly Little Day Dreams

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Four

Silly Little Day Dreams

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Naruto carefully pulled up infront of Konoha Concert Hall. He could already see all the photographers and reporters just waiting to get their hands on him. He grimaced at the thought of all those reports. Naruto looked over at Hinata, she seemed to be pretty nervous. He didn't blame her. Naruto wasn't exactly pleased to be greeted by all those reporters and photographers either. He wasn't going to let Hinata know that though.

Naruto, after he'd stopped the car of course, jumped out, gave the waiting valet the key, and ran swiftly over to Hinata's door. He opened it for her. Then he took her hand and helped her out of the car. Closing the car door behind them, he draped his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata was blushing like a madman at this point.

"Sir! Are you Naruto? If you are could you tell us if that's your girlfriend?" One of the reporters shouted. Naruto instinctively pulled Hinata closer to him as if to shield her from the prying reporters.

"No comment." Naruto and Hinata bolted inside as fast as they could. They were greeted by an amazing sight. The concert hall was literally filled from wall to wall with people. Every single one of them had come to see Naruto and his friends perform live. Not only that but the concert hall itself was an amazing sight. The ceiling was absolutely breath taking. It was designed to look just like the night sky and they could tell that there were several jutsu's at work to make it like that. It also had several beautifully designed balconies. The stage was also intricately designed to match the style of the rest of the concert hall. The concert hall was completely filled with people. It was literally packed from wall to wall.

"Heh heh.. I guess we're a little late huh?" Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto handed her something that looked like a backstage pass. "This is your VIP pass, Hinata-chan. You can use it to go backstage and you get special reserved seats way up front." He checked his watch again. "Aww crap. I really need to get going. I'd escort you to your seat myself, but I'm really late and that Uchiha is probably already pissed at me enough as it is."

"I'll be f-fine Naruto-kun." Hinata assured him with a small smile."

"If you say so. I'll see you in a bit okay?" Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled brightly. Then he took off towards the backstage; waving to her as he went. She blushed lightly and waved back. Hinata turned towards the crowd of people anticipating the performance of the Anbu 7 and attempted to find her seat. She didn't have to look long.

"Hinata over here!" Hinata turned in the direction of the faint yells. She could see Ino, Tenten, and Sakura a short distance away. Both Ino and Sakura were waving frantically, while Tenten looked as if she was embarrassed to be seen with the two. Hinata giggled lightly.

'_Those two look absolutely ridiculous. They'd kill me if I were to say anything though.'_ Hinata hurried through the thickening crowd as fast as she could. The concert was just about to start and she had yet to reach her seat. It seemed like ages before she reached the section marked 'VIP ONLY'. There was a bouncer standing right outside the VIP marked area, guarding it's entrance. She flashed her pass and he gladly let her pass.

"Geez Hinata what took you so long huh?" Ino pried suspiciously.

"We just had the wrong time Ino. It was nothing major." Hinata stated in a deadly calm voice.

"Don't mind her Hinata. She's just jealous you're living with a guy and she's not. Either that or she' s just over curious." Frowned Tenten.

"I am not!" Defended Ino.

"Guys, hush. It's starting." Chided Sakura. She was right it was starting. The lights had all turned off and smoke was beginning to issue from the stage. Sparks erupted from either side of the hazy stage causing some people to gasp in awe. Seven dark shilolettes were becoming visible in the fading smoke. Hinata could make out Gaara with his drums in the back, Shino with his keys (Sorry I just had to add Shino! I can't believe I forgot him earlier!), Kiba and Shikamaru with their bass guitars, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji up front with their mics and guitars. The crowd let out a deafening roar as the music started.

All around her people where cheering and dancing, but all Hinata could do was stare at Naruto in awe. She watched him sing bravely infront of these thousands of people. He looked completely confident in himself. He never faltered and never tired. He sang every word, never forgetting even one. While he sang, she listened. Hinata could feel all his happiness, anger, joy, sadness, and even love as he stood there on that stage singing. It felt as if he were telling her his entire life story through his songs. Honestly she found it breath taking.

After listening to several songs, a tune that Hinata recognized came across the speakers. _'This is... I know this song... it's that song... the one he sang that night...'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is gonna be my last song, before I hand the lead over to Sasuke-teme here. I wrote it for a very important person in my life. This person is very precious to me and I hope she will understand what I'm trying to tell her with this song." Naruto said in a very serious but soft tone that he hardly ever used.

"_She's always been watching me."_

"_I can't believe I never realized it."_

"_She's been there all along."_

"_But I've never noticed."_

Hinata looked up at her long time crush. Her eyes practically begging him to tell her who he wrote the song for. A part of her wanted to know, while the other was frightened to know. But she knew that she needed to know.

"_All my life I've been searching for her."_

"_But I couldn't find her."_

"_I can't believe she was right in front of me."_

"_I can't believe I never noticed."_

'_Please understand. I want you to know. I don't want to keep my feelings a secret anymore!'_ Naruto looked into the crowd and found the girl he was looking for. She seemed to be confused about something. Like she was debating on what he was saying. He caught her eye and shot her a cocky grin. She blushed at his antics.

"_I spent my days chasing others."_

"_Never knowing she was right there."_

"_Some people tried to tell me."_

"_But I never listened."_

Naruto jumped off the edge of the stage and started to make his way through the crowd. He appeared to be searching for some one. Some one very important to him. All the while he kept singing.

"_I kept chasing them."_

"_I never stopped to think."_

"_I never stopped to look."_

Naruto had finally reached who he had been searching for. No one had expected it, especially not the girl standing right infront of him.

"_Never stopped to look right infront of me."_

Hinata's friends gasped as Naruto took her hand. Hinata herself was blushing immensely. Naruto smiled another one of his famous grins and began to lead her back to the stage with him.

"_She's always been watching me."_

"_I can't believe I never realized it."_

"_She's been there all along."_

"_But I've never noticed."_

Naruto urged Hinata up the stairs that led up to the stage. He then brought her to center stage. They were standing sideways to the crowd. Hinata was becoming more and more nervous and excited. Naruto took her hand so all could see. Hinata let out a small squeak of surprise, but Naruto paid it no mind. He only grinned and continued to sing.

"_Once I realized it."_

"_I knew she was the one."_

"_The one I'd been searching for."_

Naruto looked intently into Hinata's pale lavender eyes with his piercing cerulean ones. She understood at once what he was trying to tell her and she instantly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"_I wanna tell her how I feel."_

"_I've tried so many times."_

"_I've had so many chances."_

"_But I just don't have the courage."_

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were all looking up at their best friend. Each one of them had been surprised by Naruto's actions. Each one of them could hardly believe what was happening. Each one of them were anticipating what was going to happen next. Each one was a little jealous. Each one silently wished their own boyfriends would do something like that for them.

"_Now she's standing right infront of me."_

"_She's taking my breath away."_

"_I'm getting weak in the knees."_

"_And it's getting hard to speak."_

"_She's always been watching me."_

"_I can't believe I never realized it."_

"_She's been there all along."_

"_But I've never noticed."_

Naruto gently let go of Hinata's hand and swiftly pulled her close to him. To Hinata; it seemed as if the world was melting away around them and all that was left were him and her. Naruto was experiencing the same thing in his own way.

"_I'm not gonna fight it anymore."_

"_I gotta tell her."_

"_I can't just stand by and watch anymore."_

"_I gotta tell her."_

Hinata could feel their faces getting closer. She had dreamed of this moment for so long and now that it was really happening she could hardly believe it was real. There he was standing right infront of her confessing his love to her and preparing to kiss her. It all just seemed too good to be true.

"_I just hope it's not too late."_

He leaned in a little closer; their lips only inches apart.

"_Cause I gotta tell her."_

His lips hovered just mere centimeters above hers as he barely whispered his last line.

"_Gotta tell her I love her."_

* * *

"Hinata? Earth to Hinata! Hello! Hinata snap out of it already!" Shouted a very peeved Ino.

"Huh? What did you say?" Hinata broke out of her dazed state.

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attetion for like the last half an hour!"

"Half an hour?"Asked a very shocked Hinata.

"Yeah you like missed the last half of the concert! What were you day dreaming about anyways?" Curiously asked Ino.

"N.. nothing..." So she had only been dreaming? I had seemed so real. She sighed and cursed a herself inwardly. She should have known. Things like that only would happen in her dreams; day dreams or otherwise. Slightly embarrassed she followed Ino to the stage entrance where they were going to meet the boys.

* * *

(I'd bet your all asking what Kakashi was doing during all this right? Well...)

Kakashi was lounging at his desk, watching his two _'star pupils'_ thoroughly wash all the desks in his now sparkling classroom. He smirked when he thought of what he was going to make them do next. He was growing a little bored though and decided to turn on the tv. The only thing that was on was a debut concert for a band called Anbu 7. Heck why not watch it right? Then he saw them, his _'star pupils'_. He frowned. He knew something had been wrong.

"Oh I'm gonna get those two when they come to school tomorrow. Oh.. Wait tomorrow is Saturday... Oh well that just gives me more time to think of a grueling punishment." Kakashi picked up two pieces of chalk and threw them at the shadow clones working earnestly at the desks. They poofed away as the chalk made contact. He was defiantly going to make their lives a living hell for that little stunt.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Word Guide**_

_**Nani- What**_

**_Yosh- Alright_**

_**Nande- Why**_

_**Arigatou- Thank You**_

_**Gomen- Sorry**_

_**Gomen nasai- I'm Sorry**_

_**Anou- Umm**_

* * *

**Amane:** Yosh! Another chapter down an unknown number more to go!

**Kakashi: **(Looks up from Icha Icha Paradise.) Amane-san, why do you insist on trying to make me look like a menacing teacher?

**Amane:** I don't know... I just thought it would be fun!

**Kakashi:** Oh... (Goes back to reading Icha Icha Paradise.)

**Neji:** Amane-san I thought you said you wouldn't be mean to me anymore.

**Amane: **Don't worry it will all work out in your favor.

**Neji: **Yay! (Skips away.)

**Amane: **Scary...

**Sasuke: **For once I actually agree with you...

**Amane:** Shut up Uchiha! (Punches him in the face.)

**Sasuke: **Oww... (Faints again.)

**Amane: **I'll update soon. But it all depends on how soon on how much you review! So please **R and R**!


	5. Simple Little Games

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Five

Simple Little Games

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews! They really are an inspiration to me so please keep it up!- Hyuuga Amane

* * *

"Wow! Just look at this place! This is awesome!" Ino mused as she studied Anbu 7's private room backstage. "I wish I had a room like this! This is just too cool!"

"Feh, it's really not much Ino-pig." sneered Sakura haughtily.

"Shut up forehead girl." Ino huffed.

"Guys could you please not start this?" Glared Tenten. The two girls didn't response and just glared back. Tenten sighed and shook her head. "They'll never stop will they Hinata?"

"Obviously not." Hinata giggled. "Hey Tenten how long do you think it will be before they get back?"

"I don't know." Tenten shrugged. "Probably as long as it takes for them to wrap up whatever interviews that they have."

"I guess it will be awhile then, huh?" Sighed Hinata in disappointment.

"Probably." Agreed Tenten.

"Oh, come on. You lovely ladies wouldn't honestly think we'd keep you waiting because we wanted to look good for the press did you?" Naruto was leaning against the doorframe smirking profoundly. Hinata was gaping at him. Tenten merely rolled her eyes and strolled over to Naruto.

"Where's Neji?" She demanded.

"Showing off for the press." Naruto nonchalantly stated. Tenten looked extremely pissed at his reply. Naruto just laughed at her. "I'm just kidding. He's waiting with the others outside." Tenten flushed and murmured something inaudible. Naruto just laughed harder and checked his watch. "Opps, we're running a little late. Come on we'd better hurry if we're gonna make it."

"Make it where, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." Hinata nodded and followed him out into the hallway. Eventually, they made it outside where their cars were currently parked.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never show up!" Kiba growled.

"Shut up, Kiba." Naruto snapped. "You have decided where we're going correct Kiba?"

"Yeah don't worry about it. It's been taken care of. Though we'd better hurry or we will be late." Kiba replied as he got into his car. Naruto nodded and followed his example. Hinata quickly got into the passager side.

'_I wonder where we are going.'_

* * *

"Do you have a reservation sir?" An overly dressed waiter asked. Sasuke was the one who replied.

"Yes we do. It's under Anbu 7."

"Oh yes, you're that band that right?" Sasuke nodded. "Very well. Come this way."

The restaurant was of western design that was of an older lavish fashion. Hinata was very impressed with it's interior. She was also surprised Naruto and his friends could afford something like this. The only thing that came to mind was that it was because their band had just gone pro.

They were seated near the very back of the restaurant. Since there wasn't a table big enough for them all to sit together, (**Author's Note:** The tables only seat 4 each) they chose three tables that were relatively close to each other. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata sat together at one table. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino sat at the table to Naruto's right, while Gaara, Shino, and Kiba sat at the table to his left.

"Say Naruto; I know it's none of my business, but you know that song of yours that's currently untitled? You wrote it for someone right?" Tenten asked.

"Y-yeah, I did."

"Who'd you write it for?" Tenten pried.

"Yeah who did you write it for Naruto? You never did tell anyone." Neji stated.

"None of your business." Naruto snapped. Neji was about to say something else to Naruto, but the waiter arrived to take their order. As it turned out, despite its appearances, the restaurant was in fact just a fancy pizzeria. So obviously, they ordered pizza. Very expensive pizza.

While they were waiting for their pizza, Naruto's face formed into a confused and curious expression. He turned to Hinata. "You know something, let's play a game." Hinata and the other two looked at Naruto curiously.

"W-what kind of game, Naruto-kun." Hinata questioned.

"Hmmm.. How about twenty questions?" Hinata, Neji, and Tenten nodded their agreement. "Okay, who wants to go first? How about you Hinata?"

"Anou.. Sure. Okay.. Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Hinata said the first thing that came to her mind. Unfortunately it was a question she already knew the answer to.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange! Okay... um.. I'll pick... Neji!" Naruto thought for a moment. "Neji is it true that... you're gay?" Neji nearly choked on the water he was sipping on when Naruto asked him that.

"No! What in the hell would make you think that?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction." Naruto bluntly replied.

"Well it wasn't funny." By this time, Tenten and Hinata were both giggling madly.

"That's a matter of an opinion." Naruto gestured to Hinata and Tenten.

"I'm sorry Neji.. It's just your reaction was... was so..." Tenten stopped there.

"Okay I get it. I get it. It's my turn now isn't it?" Tenten nodded. "Okay then." Neji cleared his throat. He was about to say something when the pizza came. Neji began to regain his composure as Naruto whispered something in the server's ear and slipped him a 500 yen piece. Neji took a deep breath and turned back to Tenten. "Tenten, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now." Neji pulled a small box from his pocket and took Tenten's hand. "Tenten.. will you marry me?" Tenten gasped.

Tenten wasn't the only one surprised by Neji's sudden proposal. Naruto had his piece of pizza in his had hovering just inches from his mouth and his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. Hinata had nearly dropped her slice of pizza, but had immediately regained her composure and was patiently waiting to see what happened next.

Neji sighed. "I can understand if you say no Tenten. I mean it is a bit sudden and.." Tenten gently put her finger to Neji's lips. She leaned in close to him. Removing her finger; she kissed him passionately. When they parted, Tenten was smiling and Neji was trying to catch his breath. _'Damn that girl can kiss.' _He thought to himself.

"That's a yes you know." Tenten said the obvious.

"I know." Neji smiled and opened the box in his hand. Inside was a ring. He took it out and slipped it on Tenten's finger.

"Neji, it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's." Naruto's look, by this point had turned from shock to pure annoyance.

"Oy, love birds! Save the mushy stuff for home." Naruto chided.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata turned just in time to see a waiter fall flat on his face. The pizza he was carrying flew out of his hands and right into Sasuke's face. Sasuke shot up from his chair yelling hot and dancing around in circles as he tried to get the pizza off his face as fast as possible. Hinata couldn't help but to laugh at how ridiculous he looked and of course Naruto was laughing right along with her. To Hinata's amusement; Naruto pulled out a digital camera from one of his pockets and snapped a few pictures of Sasuke. Then, without Hinata noticing, he quickly took a picture of himself and Hinata laughing together.

Sasuke stormed past them and to the restroom. Luckily, he didn't spot the camera in Naruto's hand. If he had, no doubt Naruto and Sasuke would be throwing punches right now. Or rather Sasuke would be throwing punches and Naruto would be dodging. Somehow Hinata knew that it was Naruto's doing this had happened even though she had not noticed the exchange between Naruto and the waiter.

"Geez. I can't believe that waiter! Spilling pizza all over my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed theatrically. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Okay guys, should we take off? I mean we do want to get a good room at karaoke? Right?"

"We're going to karaoke?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan. We are."

* * *

"Alright! We got a really great room!" Naruto smiled.

"That's because this is the studio we practice in sometimes. Not the karaoke bar, dobe." Sasuke calmly said.

"I know that Sasuke-teme! Okay, the real reason we're here is because we'd kinda like a female singer in our group.. And well.. We thought that you four would want a chance before we held any sort of auditions." Naruto stated energetically. Hinata looked up at Naruto in shock; this was about the last thing she expected him to say. "You can use any song. It can be by your favorite artist or it can be one you wrote yourself. But make sure to tell us if you wrote yourself or not. Okay, who want's to go first?"

Sakura ended up going first after a somewhat bloody fight with Ino. The song she sung was called Sexy Boy and it was by Morning Musume. To Sasuke's disappointment, Sakura's singing was a little scary. Next up was Tenten. She chose the song Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. She did very well. After Tenten, Ino went. She sung a song of her own creation. It was called something like Watch Me Now. It was an extremely scary performance, she was as bad as Sakura if not worse. Lastly, Hinata took the stage.

"Good evening, I'll be singing a song that I wrote myself. It's called Rose." Hinata slipped a cd into the boom box sitting on the stage. As the music started the lights went down. Hinata grabbed the microphone, waited for just the right moment and started to sing. But before she got very far Sasuke used a remote to turn off the boom box. She stopped a few seconds after he turned it off.

"Sorry I was just checking to make sure you weren't lip syncing." Hinata nodded and he started the music over. She grabbed the mic and began to sing.

_**When I was darkness at that time**_

_(When I was darkness at that time)_

_**My lips are trembling**_

_(fueteru kuchibiru)_

_**and I cry in the corner of the room**_

_(Heya no katasumi de I cry)_

_**The more I struggle, the more this wound pierces **_

_(Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu)_

_**The broken promises hurt me**_

_(Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me)_

_**Nobody can save me**_

_(Nobody can save me)_

_**There is just one God**_

_(Kamisama hitotsu dake)_

_**It seems like my love stops and tears me**_

_(Tomete saku you na my love)_

_**I need your love**_

_(I need your love)**  
I'm a broken rose**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
Your song is the sadness that falls down**_

_(Maichiru kanashimi your song)**  
My life with nowhere to go**_

_(Ibasho nai kodoku na my life)_

_**I need your love**_

_(I need your love)**  
I'm a broken rose.**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**_

_(Oh baby, help me from frozen pain)**  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me**_

_(With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me)_

_**I wanna need your love...**_

_(I wanna need your love...)**  
I'm a broken rose**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
I wanna need your love...**_

_(I wanna need your love...)_

_**When you were with me at that time**_

_(When you were with me at that time)**  
I chase after your shadow**_

_(Anata no kage wo oikakete)**  
and ran through it barefoot; stop me**_

_(Hadashi de kakemekete stop me)**  
The more I block it, the more this love get's complicated**_

_(Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai)**  
Kiss me gently, tenderly**_

_(Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me)_

_**Nobody can save me**_

_(Nobody can save me)**  
Like a frozen rose**_

_(Kogoeru bara no you ni)**  
I want to sleep gently; my tears**_

_(Yasashiku nemuritai my tears)_

_**I need your love.**_

_(I need yourlove)**  
I'm a broken rose.**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
My soul dies off**_

_(Kareochiru kanashimi my soul)**  
I'm a little girl that breaks down**_

_(Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl)_

_**I need your love.**_

_(I need your love)**  
I'm a broken rose.**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**_

_(Oh baby, help me from frozen pain)**  
with your smile, your eyes,**_

_(with your smile, your eyes,)**  
and sing me, just for me**_

_(and sing me, just for me)_

**_I wanna need your love…_**

_(I wanna need your love...)**  
I'm a broken rose**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
I wanna need your love…**_

_(I wanna need your love...)_

**_Nobody can help me_...**

_(Nobody can help me...)_

**_Nobody can help me_...**

_(Nobody can help me...)_

**_I'm a broken rose_...**

_(I'm a broken rose...)_

_**I need your love**_

_(I need your love)**  
I'm a broken rose**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
Your song is the sadness that falls down**_

_(Maichiru kanashimi your song)**  
My life with nowhere to go**_

_(Ibasho nai kodoku na my life)_

_**I need your love**_

_(I need your love)**  
I'm a broken rose.**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**_

_(Oh baby, help me from frozen pain)**  
With your smile, your eyes, **_

_(With your smile, your eyes,)_

_**and sing me, just for me**_

_(and sing me, just for me)_

**_I wanna need your love…_**

_(I wanna need your love...)**  
I was a broken rose**_

_(I was a broken rose)**  
I wanna need your love…**_

_(I wanna need your love...)_

Everyone was gaping at Hinata when she had finished. "What?"

"I had no idea you could sing like that Hinata!" Said an astonished Tenten.

"You didn't?" Hinata looked stumped. She could have sworn Tenten knew how well she could sing. "I could have sworn you found out when we went to karaoke together last month."

"I don't remember that! I was drunk! All I remember is the horrible headache I had the next day!"

"The vote has been taken!" Naruto announced. "Our choice is... Drum roll please." Gaara did a drum roll on his drums in the back. "Hyuuga Hinata!"

* * *

**Author's note: **I have changed this chapter a little bit and re-uploaded it. Again please note that the song that Hinata is singing is not one that I wrote. The song is entitled Rose and it is actually sung by Anna Tsuchya. I also got the lyrics for the song translated from Japanese to English. It was actually a very hard song to track down the lyrics for. Also if you would like to view the actual video for this song; the link is listed below.

http/ Guide 

* * *

_Nani- What_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone

* * *

_

**Amane: **Alright I finally I got this chapter typed up! Actually.. I hardly followed the original storyline at all.. I completely changed it when I typed it up! I'm sorry for it being so late. I've been very busy lately so it was difficult to get enough free time to type this up.

**Sasuke: **What is the meaning of me getting covered in pizza?

**Amane: **I felt like doing that to you. Deal with it.

**Neji:** Something good actually happened to me! I'm sooooooooooooo happy! (Neji profoundly does a strange happy dance.)

**Tenten: **Come on Neji. You have to take your medicine so you have to come home now.

**Neji: **Tenten my love! (Neji jumps into the air toward Tenten intending to kiss her.)

**Tenten: **Not this time Neji-honey. (She punches him in the face and drags him away.)

**Hinata:** I have such a weird cousin.

**Amane:** I know...

**Naruto:** Hey! When do I get to propose to Hinata?

**Amane:** After you're married.

**Naruto:** Oh, okay! (Walks away happily.)

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun...

**Amane:** I'll update soon everyone! Ja Nae!


	6. Stormy Night

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Six

Stormy Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry for my increasingly slow updates. Please be patient with me, I'm going fast as I can. Thank you all for your reviews. Keep it up. They are all very inspiring to me. -Hyuuga Amane

* * *

**-Previously on Hold on Hinata-**

"_The vote has been taken!" Naruto announced. "Our choice is... Drum roll please." Gaara did a drum roll on his drums in the back. "Hyuuga Hinata!"

* * *

_

"Way to go Hinata!" Sakura smiled as she congratulated her friend.

"Yeah Hinata, you rock!"Ino added. "You really had us beat. We had like no chance at all."

"A-arigatou, meina. I really appreciate it." Hinata was slightly shocked at the way Sakura and Ino had reacted to the results of the vote.Hinata frowned. _'Why does Anbu 7 really want another singer? I really don't buy that they just wanted a female vocal in their group. I think there's something else going on here. But what? Could it be one of the three vocalists are leaving the group? Or maybe one of the other members have decided to leave? I don't know.. Maybe they just do want a female vocalist. I highly doubt it though. Then again.. Maybe I'm just over analyzing things..' _Hinata eyed Naruto suspiciously as he began to speak again.

"Okay, meina, since we now know who our new member is going to be; I'm gonna tell you the real reason why we wanted another member." Naruto stated.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. _'I knew it. There is another reason.'_

"One of our current members is going to be leaving our group. And yes it is one of our vocalists. That's why we said we were gonna hold auditions for another vocalist, preferably a female vocalist. Anyways, this member that's leaving was offered a solo career and he took the opportunity. We're all happy for him, but our manager told us unless we found someone to replace him; Anbu 7's contract would be terminated. So now that you girls know the real reason behind this, you are probably wondering who is going solo. I'll tell you one thing; it ain't me!"Naruto remarked in a loud voice. His voice softened a bit as he revealed who it was. "It's Sasuke."

Even as he said who was leaving; Naruto had a grin plastered to his face. To the others it probably seemed like Naruto didn't really care Sasuke was leaving, but Hinatasaw differently. Even though he was smiled, she thought he seemed like he was going to cry. She could see the slight tremble in his lip and the small droplets of water forming in his eyes. She saw how the tears made their way down his face. Hinata didn't want to see Naruto sad or in pain, so she just acted on her instinct. Without thinking she made her way blindly to Naruto and came to a sudden stop right infront of him. Then, without hesitation, she hugged him.

"Please don't cry, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to him in a voice that was soft and caring. She reached up and wiped away his tears. She looked up into his eyes. His eyes where deep and seemingly endless. They were eyes someone could easily lose themselves in. Even as she stared into his eyes, she could feel his strong arms wrap themselves around her. They pulled her closer to him, securing her in his warm embrace.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Naruto whispered softly in her ear. _'For finally showing me a little bit of your feelings..'_

"Oy! Naruto stop huggin' Hinata!" Shikamaru shouted. "You're makin' a scene."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed and let go of each other. Although, Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulders as they made their way over to the others. Who, due to their actions, where watching them closely. "Geez you're so troublesome.." Shikamaru looked down at his watch and swore under his breath. "We're late for our meeting with our producer, guys. We really have to go."

"Oh crap that's right. We'd better take Hinata with us, since she is a part of Anbu 7 now and all." Naruto mused.

"Ino, baby, I'm really sorry about this, but I really need to get going. You can take my car home, okay?" Shikamaru handed Ino the keys to his car.

"Don't call me baby, Shikamaru." Ino huffed as she took keys from Shikamaru. "Come on Sakura, Tenten I'll drive you home." With that Ino stormed out of the room, with Sakura and Tenten not far behind her.

"Dude, Shikamaru, what did you do to get her mad?" Asked Kiba.

"It's not my fault, but our parents decided that Ino and I should live together and well she's not too happy about it." Shikamaru sighed.

"That's it?" Shino asked.

"Well no.. actually our parents also decided on an arranged marriage for Ino and I. I think she's pretty pissed about that too. I'm not exactly to happy about it myself, but I'm trying to make the best of it. But Ino is just so damn troublesome." Shikamaru explained.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Questioned Neji.

"Ah shit! We're late!" Exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

"Ah, dudes ya finally made it! I was beginning to wonder if you all would ever show up!" Proclaimed an extremely hyper Lee.

"Yo, Lee. We got a new member to replace Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Oh really! Where is he? Where is he?" Lee was jumping around looking from place to place searching for Anbu 7's newest member. He never even considered the fact that the new member just might be a girl.

"She's right here." Naruto gestured to Hinata. Lee's jaw dropped when he realized what Naruto had said. "Hinata meet Rock Lee. Lee meet Hyuuga Hinata." Rock Lee was the group's manager and producer. He was weird sort of guy with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows. But he is extremely good at what he does. Rock Lee is only 22 years old and is the most sought after manager and producer in the entire music industry at the moment. He got several offers from several popular groups and solo artists, but declined them all. He always said; _"I'm sorry, but I can't except your offer. I can't because I'm gonna find new and undiscovered groups and solo artists and I'm gonna bring 'em to the top!"_

"It's nice to meet ya Hinata-san." Lee began to circle Hinata as he looked her over. "You defiantly picked a pretty girl, Naruto. Can she sing?"

"You bet she can! She's great!" Naruto bragged.

"That's good, very good. She can sing and she looks great. That's just prefect. She's just what your group needs, Naruto. I think we'll include her in the photo shoot tonight and record some of your songs with her tonight as well. I'm thinking she should have her official debut at your next concert. That's in two weeks, by the way. Oh, yes and it's not in Konoha. It's in Hokkaido. You'll have two concerts in Hokkaido. One will be the day after you arrive and the other will be the next night." Lee stated.

"We're going to Hokkaido? Great! I love Hokkaido." Naruto smiled. "What do think Hinata, does that all sound good to you?"

"Ano.. Hai." Hinata anwsered.

"Yosh! Shall we move onto the photo shoot?" Lee led the group into a room filled with cameras and equipment. "Okay we'll do the group pictures first. Naruto, Hinata I want you two to be the center." Naruto pulled Hinata along with him to the center of the set and then struck a goofy pose. "No not like that, Naruto-san. You can do that later. We need serious shots now! Serious!" Naruto crossed his arms and put on a mock serious face.

"Naruto we don't have time for this. Naruto I want you to stand behind Hinata-san and put your arms around her waist. Good. Now, Hinata-san you lean into him and put one of your hands on his face and the other on his hands. Yosh, that's good." Surprisingly, neither Hinata nor Naruto where blushing. Instead both had serious looks on tbheir faces and they looked like professionals. Both of them understood that they were probably going to have to do similar poses for the rest of the night. So amazingly they put their personal feelings aside and just did what they had to do.

Several photo's later Anbu 7 was in the recording room.

"Yosh! Now it's time to hear that lovely voice of yours Hinata-san. The only problem is I really don't know what I should have you sing first." Lee sighed and began looking through a pile sheet music. "Ne.. Hinata-san you don't happen to have to have written any songs of your own have you?"

"Ano.. I've written several.. but I only have the sheet music for the one I was working on last night with me.." Hinata murmured, embarrassed.

"Are the lyrics and music finished?" Lee inquired curiously.

"Hai.." Hinata told him.

"Yosh! We can use that then!" Lee concluded.

"Demo.. the notes are only for vocals.." Hinata had never sang this song before, that is besides alone in her room infront of her mirror. In her opinion it wasn't ready.

"A problem that is easily fixed. Can I have the sheet music please?"Hinata handed him the sheet. "I'll be back in a just a few seconds." Hinata sat down in a chair next Naruto, clearly almost exhausted.

"Ne, Hinata-chan what song did he say we were gonna do first?" Naruto asked.

"Ano.. act-" Hinata cut off by Lee's return.

"Yosh, it's done. I've decided that Hinata should sing one of the songs she wrote while I figure out what songs Anbu 7 should record tonight." Lee handed out sheets of music to the Anbu 7. "This is the song. Do your best, cause I will be recording this as well." Anbu 7 nodded and walked into the recording room.

"Good luck Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear as he passed. Hinata smiled and nodded. Lee signaled them to start. Grabbing the mic with a confidence she didn't know she had; Hinata sang.

_You wake up one day and everything changes._

_You cross the line and there's no turning back._

_You're caught between the love and the danger._

_It's hard to leave_ _a heart so open up to that._

_You Wish._

_Every time a star falls from the sky._

_You Wish._

_That he'd feel the way you feel inside._

_You hope and you pray_.

_Keep it all out the way._

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss._

_You Wish._

_You think you know just how to read him._

_And then he throws you right off track._

_And all you know is how much you need him._

_Time will tell you where his heart is really at._

_You Wish._

_Every time a star falls from the sky._

_You Wish._

_That he'd feel the way you feel inside._

_You hope and you pray_.

_Keep it all out the way._

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss._

_You Wish._

_Late at night_

_You wonder what he's thinking of._

_It's killing you._

_And all that's true is that you're falling deeper in love._

_You Wish._

_Every time a star falls from the sky._

_You Wish._

_That he'd feel the way you feel inside._

_You hope and you pray_.

_Keep it all out the way._

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss._

_You Wish._

_You Wish._

_Every time a star falls from the sky._

_You Wish._

_That he'd feel the way you feel inside._

_You hope and you pray_.

_Keep it all out the way._

_As you see yourself lost in his kiss._

_You Wish._

_Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah.._

_Mmmhmm.. Yeah.._

The final notes of the music softly fated away into silence. The song had left even those who had played the music slightly awed by it. All except Hinata, who had fallen to a sitting position on the floor desperately trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed, sweat trickled down her face, her clothes were clinging to her body, and her breathing was coming in short rasps. Naruto noticed everything about the way her clinging clothing showed of her soft curves to her black painted lips. He saw how her eyes opened and looked directly up at his. He saw the determination and the love that glinted in her eyes. He also saw the loneliness and the pain she kept hidden. He realized there was much more to Hinata than he ever thought there was. Much more and he just had to know.

Naruto knelt down beside Hinata and gently helped her to her feet. Hinata stumbled and fell into Naruto. He swiftly caught her to prevent them both from falling. He didn't want to let her, but she moved from his arms and stood a small ways apart from him. Even though she still hadn't caught her breath by the time Lee came with the arrangement of songs, she smiled and sang alongside Naruto and Neji. Her voice fit in perfectly with Anbu 7's sound. Hinata sounded like she really belonged with them, like she'd always been apart of their group. By the time they were done, Hinata really was exhausted.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked, worried.

"Hai.. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Hinata responded.

"Yosh! That was excellent people! You guys are definitely gonna be a huge hit!" Lee was grinning from ear to ear. "We're gonna call it a night! So I'll see all of you at rehearsal Tuesday night! Now get out!"

"Okay, man." Naruto did a thumbs up and then turned to leave. Hinata yawned and followed Naruto out. Even though Hinata was pretty much worn out, she couldn't help but smile as she reflected on the events of the day. Wearily, she climbed into Naruto's car and strapped herself in. She didn't want to, but she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Naruto smirked a little when he noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep. He knew she had to be tired. She obviously wasn't used to doing this sort of thing everyday, not to mention it was 3:00 am on a Friday night. In fact even he and his band mates hardly ever worked this late. He looked over at Hinata and smiled. She looked so cute and innocent when she was sleeping. He wanted to watch her as she slept, but instead reluctantly concentrated on the road.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, wake up. Come on wake up." Naruto was leaning over his sofa where he had put Hinata after he'd brought her inside. Haplessly, it had started to rain on their way back so both of them were soaked. "Wake up, Hinata-chan." He shook Hinata trying to wake her. She didn't stir. "Man she's a heavy sleeper. Hinata, wake up!" Naruto shook her harder, this time he got a response. Hinata opened her eyes drowsily.

"Naruto.. kun..?" She murmured almost inaudibly. Slowly, she sat up and began to rub her eyes. Yawning, she took in her surroundings. "How did I.."

"I carried you in from the car." Naruto anwsered her unfinished question. He smirked when he saw the typical blush take it's place on Hinata's face. It was actually starting to become annoying, even if it did make her look cute. This time he wasn't about to let the blush go un-commented. "You know Hinata, you should really stop blushing around me so much." This just made Hinata go even redder. Naruto sighed and shook his head. It was probably going to take a long time before he got her to stop blushing around him like that.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Hinata. I'll be back in a while." He winked at her and started to walk out of the room. Suddenly, there was a booming thunderclap and the power flickered out. Naruto heard a small yelp and the next thing he knew Hinata was in his arms. This surprised him, never had he thought that Hinata would be frightened by a little thunderstorm. Lightning flashed and it thunder again. Hinata jumped and pressed herself against Naruto. "Hinata are you alright?"

Realizing what she had done, Hinata pulled away from Naruto. "Gomen ne Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to." Naruto chuckled at her reply.

"I don't mind Hinata. I guess I'm not gonna get to take that shower huh? I'll go check the breaker to see if that will fix our problem." Once again he started to leave the room, but Hinata grabbed his hand and murmured something. "What was that Hinata? I didn't catch it."

"Please don't go.. Please don't leave me alone." Naruto felt her shudder as it thundered again. He pulled her over to him and secured her in his strong embrace.

"I won't leave you. Don't worry." He sighed and led Hinata down the hallway. He stopped about halfway and removed a hidden panel on the wall. He played around with the contents of it for awhile and then growled in defeat. "I guess I won't be getting that shower after all. One of the power lines in town must be down or something. Oh well.. So, shall we go to bed?"

"Hai.." Hinata latched herself to Naruto's arm as they continued down the hall. To her surprise he didn't complain or try to shrug her off. Instead, he took her to her bed room and left when she started to change. She was afraid he wasn't going to come back, but he did. He had obviously used the time to change into his own pajama's, which consisted of just pajama pants. Hinata knew she had to be blushing as she looked him over. She wanted to curse her wandering eyes. Hinata found herself actually grateful for the darkness the power outage provided.

Naruto didn't want to leave her alone tonight. He would feel guilty if he did and he knew it. So he took her by the hand into his room. He didn't have to tell her what he had in mind because she already knew. She laid down next to him and snuggled up close him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his bare chest. Silently, Naruto wished they were there because of different reasons, but he kept this to himself.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." She never heard him, for she was already asleep."

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Ohayo- Good Morning

* * *

_

**Amane: **Hi again everyone! Between school and an annoying case of writer's block it was very difficult to write this chapter. Once the writer's block was gone, thankfully, things went smoothly and the chapter wrapped up pretty quick. As you can probably tell, the block lasted quite some time. It was very annoying actually.

**Rock Lee:** YOSH! I HAVE FINALLY MADE MY DEBUT! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL PRODUCER IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! How was that Gai-Sensei?

**Gai: **BEAUTIFUL! I WAS MOVED TO TEARS! (Gai glumps Lee)

**Naruto:** Yo, fuzzy brows! Get back to work.

**Lee:** HAI! I WILL DO SO WITH ALL THE POWER OF MY YOUTH!

**Gai: **WELL SAID LEE! (Lee and Gai walk off in the sunset together.)

**Naruto:** Things with Hinata and I have finally started to move!

**Amane: **I think we all realize that.

**Naruto:** Really? Wow..

**Amane: **The next chapter Hinata is going to get to have a lot of fun with you Naruto.

**Naruto:** Do I finally get to kiss her?

**Amane:** I doubt it.. But I might consider it.

**Naruto: **Alright! I might get to kiss Hinata! Isn't that great? (Walks away with a grin plastered to his face.)

**Amane:** I'll update as soon as possible. So R&R peoples! .


	7. Sake and Genins

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Seven

Sake and Genins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

* * *

The early afternoon light lazily shown through the slightly parted curtains and a gentle morning breeze blew in through the open windows, rousing Hinata from her blissful sleep. She opened her eyes to the sight of Naruto. Hinata's first instinct was to panic, but then she remembered the events of the night before. She smiled a little and snuggled up closer to Naruto. She felt him stir and then checked to see if she had waken him. Hinata sighed in relief, he had not woken.

Carefully, Hinata reached up and brushed some stray hairs out of Naruto's face. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ As she brought her hand back down to rest it on Naruto's chest, she felt warm fingers wrap around her wrist. She should have known that Naruto had been faking sleep, but she'd let him get the best of her.

"Ohayo, Hinata." Naruto murmured sleepily, without opening his eyes.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Hinata anwsered as he released her hand, letting it fall to rest on his bare chest. A lopsided grin appeared on Naruto's face as he opened his eyes to meet those of Hinata's.

"Hinata, you can drop the 'kun' suffix. I'd like it better if you'd just call me Naruto." Naruto could see that Hinata was surprised at his remark. She was probably just shocked that she had earned the privilege of calling him only by Naruto; since he didn't exactly let a lot of people just call him Naruto. Hinata was the first person that he would have rather called him just Naruto the entire time since he'd known her.

He pushed his thoughts away and looked over to the digital clock on the night stand. It was almost one in the afternoon. Getting out of bed at this point was something he just didn't want to do. He was comfortable just lying there with Hinata. Something came to him, this was really the first time he'd ever been so close to Hinata. But it felt so natural, so right. It felt like it was the way things were suppose to be. But of course they still had to get out of bed.

"I think it's about time we get out of bed Hinata. Don't you?" Naruto implied reluctantly.

"Mmmm.. Not really." Hinata was just as reluctant as Naruto was to even consider getting out of bed.

"Oh, but I think we should." He wanted to just give in and stay in bed with Hinata for the rest of the day. But he couldn't and he knew it. Naruto slipped out of Hinata's gentle, but strong, embrace with a little difficultly and got out of the bed. "Okay, Hinata get up." She shook her head, there was no way she was getting up unless she was forced.

Naruto wanted to laugh. The look Hinata was giving him was absolutely priceless. It was defiantly a revised edition of the puppy dog eyes look and it was funny. Naruto bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing and flipped over to the other side of the bed. Before she had time to react, Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style. "Now you have no choice in the matter." Naruto smirked.

"No fair." Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "You cheated." Hinata pouted and locked gazes with Naruto. She could feel their faces slowly getting closer.

"All's fair in love and war." Naruto teased. Their noses were just touching and their lips were only centimeters apart.

"It's still not fair." Hinata whispered hardly loud enough to hear. Their lips touched.

"Ano.. Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I have urgent orders from the Hokage." Hinata and Naruto reluctantly broke off their short lived kiss and Naruto gently set Hinata on her feet. Sighing irritably, Naruto addressed the Anbu messager.

"What does Tsunade baa-chan want this time?"

"I have orders for Anbu Fox Squad Captain Uzumaki Naruto and Anbu Hawk Squad Captain Hyuuga Hinata."

"I think we figured that much out. Wait a second! Hinata's a captain?!" Naruto turned around to look at the at now slightly blushing Hinata.

"Hai.. Naruto.. I am.." Was her reply.

'_I guess that explains why we were paired up to go on that mission together..'_ "That's great Hinata!" He smiled broadly at her and then turned back to the messager. "Tell us our orders. Now."

"Hai Uzumaki-sama! The Lady Hokage has requested that you both travel to Rock Country. She has requested that you assassinate three S-ranked criminals that are plotting to sabotage the peace treaty between Fire Country and Rock Country. You are to report to the Hokage's office in ten minutes!" The Anbu vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah! Alright! We have a mission! Isn't this great Hinata?" Naruto was smiling like a Cheshire cat and dancing around the room like a total idiot. To Hinata it seemed like he had forgotten everything that had just happened. Depressed, Hinata started for the door, but Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"If you say so Hinata."

* * *

"Prompt as ever Naruto-kun, Hinata-san." Tsunade smirked at the two young Anbu captains. "I presume you already the basis of the mission?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They replied in unison.

"Okey dokey. Now for the details! Ah! But wait you can't have them! MAWHAHAHAHAAAA! WHAT YA GONNA DO NOW HUH? HUH?" Tsunade exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"BAA-CHAN ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"Not in the least!" She held up a bottle of sake as she said this. "Sake anyone?"

"Shinzune get in here!" Naruto bellowed. Moments later a distraught looking Shinzune poofed in.

"You called?"

"Tsunade baa-chan is drunk!" Naruto grumbled angrily. Shinzune turned and frowned at the mess that was singing I've got a lovely bunch coconuts and throwing paperwork into the air as she sang.

"Tsunade-sama.." Shinzune sighed.

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! EVERY BALL YOU THROW WILL MAKE ME RICH!! THERE STANDS ME WIFE! THE IDOL OF ME LIFE! SINGING ROLLY ROLLY BALL.. A PENNY A PITCH!!!!!!!!"

"Tsunade-sama please stop." Shinzune requested as she attempted to restrain the Hokage. Her attempts were obviously in vain as Tsunade kept up her singing and threw Shinzune off.

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! THERE THEY ARE A STANDING IN A ROW! BIG ONES! SMALL ONES! SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! GIVE A TWIST A FLICK OF THE WRIST! THAT'S WHAT THE SHOWMAN SAID!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Shinzune screamed.

"Stop what? I'mmm.. just singinggg.. a little songgg.. Ain't it a prrreetttyyyy sooonnnggg?" Tsunade slurred.

"No it's not pretty, so please stop Tsunade-sama."

"Not pretty? Ne, Naruto-baka.. It's pretty right?"

"Ano.. Not really Tsunade baa-chan."

"Oh I see.. I'll sing a different one then!" Tsunade jumped up on her desk and started singing. "IT'S A NARUTO SONG!!! HERE I GOOO!! ALL DAY STARING AT THE CEILING! MAKING FRIENDS WITH SHADOWS ON MY WALL! ALL NIGHT HEARING VOICES TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD GET SOME SLEEP BECAUSE TOMORROW MIGHT BE GOOD FOR SOMETHING! HOLD ON! FEEL LIKE I'M HEADED FOR A BREAK DOWN! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL!"

"HEY THAT'S MY NEW SONG! STOP SINGING THAT! YOU MAKE IT SOUND HORRIBLE!" Naruto was beginning to lose his patience with the currently extremely drunk Hokage. "SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME I CAN KNOCK HER OUT! PLEASE!"

"Maybe that would be a good idea at this point." Shinzune frowned. "But still.. she is the Hokage..."

"LAST DAY OF THE REST OF MY LIFE! WISH I WOULD OF KNOWN.. WHO KNEW THAT THIS DAY WASN'T LIKE THE REST! INSTEAD OF TAKING THE TEST I TOOK TWO TO THE CHEST!"

"Naruto this is getting kinda scary.." Hinata whispered to him.

"WE ARE! WE ARE! THE YOUTH OF THE NATION! WE ARE! WE ARE! THE YOUTH OF THE NATION! WE ARE! WE ARE! THE YOUTH OF THE NATION! WE ARE! WE ARE! THE YOUTH OF THE NATION!" Tsunade was now dancing and skipping all over the room tearing up all the paperwork she could find and throwing the shredded pieces in her wake.

"That is so wrong! Can I knock her out? Please?" Naruto asked, almost begging.

"Be my guest Naruto-kun." Shinzune gave in and watched Naruto take after the rampaging Hokage.

"COMMIT YOURSELF! OH IT'S MY LIFE! DON'T YOU FORGET! IT'S MY LIFE IT NEVER ENDS! FUNNY HOW I BLI-" CRACK. Naruto had brought his fist down on Tsunade's head. Unfortunately, she kept singing. "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BOD..ies hit the floor.. One... nothing wrong with.. me.. two.. nothing wrong with.. me..." She fell into unconsciousness.

"Finally! Silence! Thank Kami!" Naruto slumped down into the nearest chair. "One thing's for sure, when she wakes up she gonna have one nasty headache. Serves her right though."

"Ano.. What about our mission?" Hinata questioned quietly.

"Mission? There were no missions scheduled for today." Shinzune frowned.

"Nani? No missions?! Ahh that stupid Baa-chan setting us up like that!! Come on Hinata let's go!"

"Wait. Don't leave yet." Shinzune ordered.

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you two would like to have Genin teams this year." Replied Shinzune.

"Really, I think that would be great. What about you Hinata?" Naruto was practically beaming with excitement.

"I agree, it would be great." Hinata smiled as she thought through it again. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a Genin team, but she did need a challenge.

"It's settled then. By the way the students are meeting their Jounin sensei's today. Oh and one other thing; there is only one team left so you two will have to work together on this."

"I think we'll manage. Ne, Hinata?"

"Right, we'll manage."

* * *

"Yo! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto poofed into existence next to his old academy teacher. The man jumped nearly ten feet into the air and nearly fainted when Hinata popped up behind Naruto.

"Naruto! Hinata! Don't scare me like that! What are you two doing here anyways?" Iruka managed to spit out.

"Ah gomen Iruka-sensei. We're here to pick up our Genin students." Naruto grinned and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Oh so you two were the unlucky ones to get the group of five huh?" Iruka chuckled. "They're up on the roof. Good luck you two." He walked off as Naruto and Hinata poofed up to the roof.

"You're late!" Shouted a young dark, unruly haired boy.

"Well we're here now and that's all that counts. Okay! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto-sensei."

"And I'm Hyuuga Hinata. You may call me Hinata-sensei."

"Ne, why do have two sensei's and all the others only have one?" Asked a blonde haired little girl.

"Baka! It's because our group is bigger!" The dark haired boy from before chided the girl and moved to hit her in the head. But his hand was caught. He looked up to see a stern looking Hinata glaring down at him.

"Don't try that again." In a blink of an eye Hinata was gone and once again standing next to Naruto.

"Alright everyone we need and ice breaker. So with that said I'd like all of you to introduce yourselves and tell us your likes, dislikes, and hobbies. You start!" He pointed to the black haired boy from before.

"I'm Nara Ichigo. I like fighting and training. I dislike my brother. My hobby is cooking." The boy responded in a proud manner.

"Oy.. I know you! You're Shikamura's bratty little brother!"

"Yeah so. What of it?"

"Okay next!" Naruto ignored Ichigo.

"Ano.. I'm Gaki Hitomi. I like several things. I don't like very many things. My hobby is singing and reading." The blonde haired girl smiled.

A dark haired girl sat up. "Ah. I'm Nara Miki. I don't have any likes, dislikes, or hobbies." Miki yawned and laid back on the ground. "Oh.. By the way Ichigo is my twin brother." Miki obviously had a lot more in common with her older brother than Ichigo did.

"Okay who's next?" Asked Hinata.

"Me! Me! Me!" A red headed boy waved his hand in the air frantically trying to get Hinata's attention.

"Okay you can go." Hinata acknowledged the red head.

"Yosh! My turn! My name is Isshin Tite! I love soba and I love Hanabai-chan! I hate Ichigo! My hobbies are training and eating soba!"

"Ne, Naruto he's like a miniature of the younger you." Naruto laughed at Hinata's comment.

"And what exactly was wrong with the old me?"

"Nothing." She smiled slyly at him. "Tite-kun you said you loved a Hanabai-chan. Might I ask exactly who she is."

"I think he's talking about me, Nee-chan." Hinata slowly turned around. It wasn't actually possible that she had gotten stuck with her no good little sister as one of her Genins. Was it? The source of the voice met her eyes. Dark hair, pupiless eyes, light skin, and the Hyuuga crest confirmed that the girl was defiantly her little sister. "I'm Hyuuga Hanabai. I like nothing and I hate everything. I don't have any hobbies."

"Er.. That's nice. Now come and sit with the rest of the team." For once Naruto wasn't smiling, instead he looked mildly annoyed and ticked off.

"A Hyuuga like myself doesn't associate herself with riffraff such as them."

"Oh that's nice but I don't care. Get over here now!" Naruto's voice was stern and unwavering.

"I refuse." Spouted Hanabai.

"Hanabai get over here or else." Hinata's voice was dangerously calm. She got the result she wanted as she saw her sisters resolve disappear.

"Hai, Nee-chan." Hanabai hurried over to where the others were sitting and quickly took a seat.

"Okay, now that we are all situated, I'll explain what is going to happen tomorrow. I want you all to be at the #5 east training ground at 5:00 am." Naruto stood up and started to walk off with Hinata. "Oh and don't eat any breakfast."

"Why not Naruto-sensei?"

"Because you'll throw up if you do. Don't be late!" With that, Hinata and Naruto took of in a blur.

"What do you think that was all about Miki?" Asked Hitomi.

"I don't know. I'm going home." Miki got up and slowly walked off.

* * *

"Do you think they'll pass Naruto?"

"I don't know. That's all up to them. So tell me, who was that little Hyuuga brat anyways?"

"That was my little sister."

"Oh, gomen. I hope I didn't offend you." Naruto nearly smacked himself in the head, he just called Hinata's little sister a brat. That probably wasn't going to go over well.

"I have to admit you're right; she is a brat. Unfortunately I can't deny that." Hinata sighed. "She's stuck in the Hyuuga ways and that's what has caused her to become like that. She also hates me."

"Hates you? Why does she hate you Hinata?" Hinata stopped; her face had one of the saddest expressions Naruto had ever seen.

"Because I'm the heir to the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata muttered, barely loud enough to be heard, but Naruto's keen senses easily heard.

"That's no reason for her to hate you Hinata."

"I know.. but.."

"Hey don't worry about it okay. I'll always be with you so you don't have to worry. Come on let's go home. I got some great popcorn and a few good movies we can watch." He smiled as Hinata let out a small giggle. Neither of them could thing of anything they'd rather be doing.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_

* * *

_

**Amane: **Moshi moshi meina! Yes it is true I have finally updated!!! The original idea for this chapter was going to be an outing at the mall, but some way or another it ended up being completely different! I might do a chapter where they all go to the mall later so look forward to it! Ah yes thank you all for your great reviews.

**Naruto:** I finally kissed Hinata! Does this mean I get to do it a lot more often now?

**Amane:** I suppose...

**Tsunade: **99 bottles of sake.. hic...on the wall.. hic.. 99 battles of sake.. hic...

**Neji:** Why wasn't I in this chapter? Why?! (Starts to sob dramatically.)

**Amane**: Because I didn't feel like adding you..

**Tsunade:** Rose are red.. hic.. Violets are blue.. hic.. Honey is sweet... hic.. But not as sweet as you.. hic..

**Naruto:** Baa-chan be quiet! Go take your drunken mess over to Jairayai's place!

**Tsunade:** Hi.. Hoe.. Hi.. Hoe.. Off to Jairayai's place I go!

**Hinata:** That woman is scary..

**Naruto: **You don't know the half of it!

**Amane: **Me thinks that's enough of Drunken Tsunade for one day. So with that said thanks for reading! Oh and please review!!


	8. That's Salty

**Hold On Hinata**

**By: HyuugaAmane**

**Chapter Eight**

**That's Salty**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

"Ohayo!" Miki stretched as she walked onto the training grounds and slumped down next to a tree.

"Miki-chan you're late!" Hitomi exclaimed. "What if our Sensei's find out?"

"They won't. Now let me sleep some more." Grumbling, Hitomi sat down next to her friend.

"How can you be so carefree Miki?"

"It's a gift." Miki yawned and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

"OHAYO MEINA!" Naruto and Hinata jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Ohayo Sensei!" The Genin anwsered in unison, but all (except for Hanabai) were stifling giggles since Hinata was fast asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oy! Hinata wake up!" Hinata's eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. She was defiantly in the forest and for some reason she was surrounded by kids. All the kids were giggling or laughing at her.

_'Oh great I must have fallen asleep.. How embarrassing..'_ "Why did we have to make this meeting so early Naruto? I'm still tired."

"I can tell." Naruto smirked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oy, Hinata-sensei are you and Naruto a couple?" That woke her up.

"A couple?" Hinata looked at Naruto seeking answers. She would love to say yes, but what would he think if she did. Hinata felt Naruto's arm curl it's self around her waist and gently pull her closer to him. That was defiantly some sort of answer. "I'm not sure Tite-kun. I think you will have to figure out the answer to that question yourself."

"You two are defiantly a couple. It's just too obvious." Miki rolled her eyes; it was too obvious to her.

"Okay, enough talk. Let's get down to business. Did everyone skip breakfast?" They all nodded. "Well, then it sucks to be you."

"Today we are doing a basic survival exercise. Naruto and I will both have two bells. Every one has to get one of these bells away from us by noon. The person who doesn't will be tied to that post and will have to watch everyone else eat lunch."

"What? That's not fair!" Ichigo exclaimed and the others nodded their agreement.

"Life isn't fair. Get used to it." Naruto snapped.

"You will have to go all out against us. If you don't go at us with killer intent, you will never get a bell no matter how hard you try." Hinata warned.

"This will be easy." Hanabai sneered.

"Don't get cocky brat. You have 10 minutes to hide and prepare. Starting now." The five Genin dashed away; each to find their own hiding places.

"Do you think they'll get any of the bells?" Hinata questioned a little worried.

"I doubt it, but we'll see what happens." Naruto shrugged. "In the meantime we have a little time to ourselves."

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Hinata asked innocently as she pressed herself against him. She let him put his hands on her back and slowly run them downwards as she pressed her lips against his; hard and passionately. Then suddenly she pulled away and took off at a run. "We'll resume this later!"

"Man I love that woman." He smiled and took off in the opposite direction; it was time to set his trap.

* * *

Naruto was laying, sprawled out on a rock with a book in hand and headphones in. He hummed to himself as he flipped the pages. He couldn't have noticed Ichigo and Tite coming up behind them. He couldn't have caught the kunai. He couldn't have, but he did.

"What took you guys so long? It's almost noon! I was getting bored!" Ichigo and Tite ignored him and started in with a fury of kicks and punches. But he blocked every single one of them and never even flinched or took his eyes off his book.

"That the best you can do? Ou, that's interesting I should try that sometime." Tite and Ichigo charged from opposite directions, intending to crush Naruto in the middle of them. Instead he disappeared and they ran into each other. They were out cold before they even hit the ground.

"Ahhh.. How boring. I thought they would be more of a challenge than that. At least they were working together."

* * *

All three of the girls charged at Hinata from different angles and directions. Hinata rolled her eyes and just moved out of the way. The result was an unconscious Hitomi and Miki, but a very pissed little sister. Hinata stood absolutely still; waiting for Hanabai to make the first move. It wasn't long before Hanabai grew impatient and sped towards Hinata.

Hinata easily grabbed her sister's wrist as she came in for the hit and flung her to the side. Hanabai was taken aback. When had Hinata become so strong? This time Hinata took the offensive. Her speed and accuracy were so fast Hanabai could barely keep up. This made Hinata smirk since she wasn't going all out on the younger Hyuuga.

Without warning, Hinata jumped back and took a defensive stance. She fully expected her sister to come at her with as much power as she could muster. Being predictable as she was, Hanabai did just that. Hinata side stepped her sister's practically blind charge and tapped her in the back. This was just the little push Hanabai needed in order to fall right down on her face in the dirt.

Hanabai didn't give up, instead she came at Hinata again and again in the same fashion. Every time, she met the exact same result as the first time; a mouthful of dirt. Finally, instead of pushing Hanabai into the dirt, Hinata caught her sister's fist and refused to let go.

"Enough." Hinata released her sister's hand. Hanabai fell to the ground. Why? Why was she so strong? Hanabai hadn't even been able to land a hit on her. She was bruised and dirty while Hinata didn't even have a spot on her. An unfamiliar wetness rushed from Hanabai's eyes.

"Why? Why do you have to be so strong?" She bawled.

"You'll figure out the answer to your question in time, Hanabai. You don't need me to figure it out for you." Hinata glanced down at the watch she was wearing. "The time limit for this exercise is up." Hinata walked over to the knocked out Miki and Hitomi and carefully picked them up. "Come on Hanabai." Hinata took off faster than the eye could see, leaving her distraught sister far behind.

* * *

"Let me go you insolent pigs! Untie me at once! As a member of the Hyuuga clan I command that you untie me!" Hanabai screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto sighed. "We're not going to untie you, so be quiet already. You all know that this was really an exam to see if you were really worthy of being Genins or not, ne?" Naruto received only blank stares as an answer. "Okay, I guess not. Well, I got good news though. You all passed."

"You were all obviously all working together in order to get the bells. That's why you passed." Hinata sighed. "How about we all go out to eat to celebrate?"

"Yeah food! Now we're talking!" Tite was smiling broadly as he thought of food.

"Alright let's go!" Ichigo exclaimed and started walking off. Everyone followed him.

"Hey what about me? Hey come back here! Untie me!" Hanabai screamed to no avail.

"Some one will probably find you and untie you later, baka!" Ichigo yelled back to her. This was defiantly not Hanabai's day.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are going to this Hinata."

"Because Ino invited us. It would be rude not to go." It was just a few hours after the Genin test and Hinata and Naruto were going to a party at Ino's. A sleep over party at that.

"I still don't see why we have to go." Naruto complained as they walked up Shikamaru and Ino's front steps. Hinata rolled her eyes ever so slightly and rang the doorbell. The door swung open only seconds later to reveal their blonde hostess already dressed in her dark purple pajama's.

"Hinata, Naruto come in! Come in!" Ino ushered them inside and took them to the well furnished and roomy living room. Everyone else invited was already there. "Okay who wants to play truth or dare?" Everyone quickly agreed to play since they were already quite bored. Naruto and Hinata settled down in the newly formed circle with everyone else.

"I'll go first." Volunteered Sasuke. "Okay.. umm.. Neji truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I want you to..." A evil grin spread across Sasuke's face. "..lick the toilet."

"The toilet?" Neji's eye began to twitch.

"Yeah, the toilet."

"Fine." Everyone watched as Neji went into the bathroom and licked the toilet. "That's salty."

"Yuck! Neji that's gross!" Tenten grimaced and threw the nearest pillow at her fiancee's face.

"My turn. Hmm.. Ino truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay, tell everyone here your real feeling's for Shikamaru!" Neji smirked. Everyone was now watching Ino intently, especially a certain lazy ninja, waiting for her answer.

"I.. I love him.." Everyone just stared at her, absolutely bewildered. "I said I LOVE HIM! Something wrong with that?"

"Not a thing baby, not a thing."

"I told you not to call me baby Shikamaru." Ino brought her fist down on Shikamaru's head. "Okay, Hinata truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Naruto!" Hinata instantly blushed. She looked over at Naruto who didn't seem to be bothered by the situation at all. If she were alone with Naruto, not infront of their friends, she wouldn't have even hesitated to kiss him. But since she was surrounded by her friends she found her self nervous, almost afraid to kiss him. Drawing up her courage she crawled up to Naruto and then straddled him, which took him by surprise.

"Hinata." Naruto mumbled, but she put a finger to his lips. Then she slowly closed the gap between them. Removing her finger, she captured Naruto in a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone was watching with their mouth's agape as Naruto and Hinata kissed. Ino hadn't actually expected Hinata to really kiss Naruto. She actually thought Hinata would faint from the mere thought of it.

"Ahem." Neji cleared his throat as Naruto and Hinata finally broke off their kiss. "I think we should do something else."

"Agreed." Said Tenten.

"So what now?" Asked Sakura.

"We could go hit the clubs." Suggested Ino.

"Nah, it's too early for that. Oh how about we have Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji sing us something?" Tenten drawled.

"That's a good idea." Commented Hinata. The others quickly agreed.

"One problem ladies, we need a band." Smirked Sasuke, now confident they would get out of singing.

"Oh that's not a problem Sasuke. Ino and I have a new karaoke machine. It has all of Anbu 7's currently released songs and a few others I added myself." This time it was Shikamaru's turn to smirk.

"Teme." Mumbled Sasuke.

"Come on guys what are you waiting for? Let's sing!" Naruto was already shifting through the song index. "Ah got one! I'm going solo man!" The music started and Naruto smiled slyly at Hinata.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the woman song._

_I am woman hear me roar _if you don't open my door.

_I can do anything a man can do _but I don't have to.

_Oh the female sex has a lot more class _unless we're looking at a male stripper's ass.

_I'm a 21st century gal _but I can't set my VCR.

_Well I am not your hooker _but your still gonna pay.

_Cause sex is a special thing _anda darned good weapon.

_Because my body belongs to me _until I get dinner and a movie.

_I don't sleep around_ until I do a credit check.

_And I have a mind of my own _which I change every two seconds.

_And I'm not afraid to ask for directions _cause I can't fold a map.

_And I stand behind my man _so I can nag him as much as I can.

_And I can fight in combat _but I can't kill a spider.

"BOO!! GET OFF THE STAGE!!!" The girls kept chanting that over and over while the guys cheered Naruto on. Unfortunately the girls started throwing large heavy objects after they ran out of pillows. The result? Naruto unconscious on the floor and no one brave enough to pick up where he left off.

Sighing, Hinata dragged Naruto off the stage. He shouldn't have done that. He should've known they'd react like that.

* * *

**Monday**

"Come on Hinata, wake up. We have school today." Naruto nudged the girl that was lying peacefully beside him. She rolled over and gave him that same revised edition of the puppy dog look she had a couple days before. "That's not going to work. Get up or I'll have to make you."

"Oh, okay. I'll get up." Hinata reluctantly gave in to Naruto and slipped out of the bed. Mondays were always such drags because they had to start going to school again. That's why she just hated Mondays. "I'm gonna go get dressed, Naruto."

"Want me to help you?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"No but thanks anyways." Hinata darted down the hallway and into _her _room.She sighed and began to wonder what she was going to wear.

* * *

Neji was having a nice morning, no not nice wonderful. He had actually gotten a warm shower for once. He had gotten a great home cooked breakfast made by Tenten and he had finally gotten his favorite shirt back from Sasuke. But his wonderful day had turned upside down as soon as he walked into that school.

First he slipped on a banana peel. What kind of an idiot actually slips on a banana peel? Obviously he was that idiot. Then he was hit in the face by a none other than an Icha Icha Paradise book. That had hurt. Then what happens? He runs right into some's open locker door! That's what! Then when he opens his own locker all it's contents fall out onto the floor.

It was becoming very frustrating after he'd been pushed into the garbage can, slammed in the head with a baseball, and then stuffed in a locker. It took him about two seconds to break down the locker door and storm down the hallway. On his way to class he some how managed to get doused in water. Then when he opened the classroom door all the way, a bucket of flour came crashing down on his head.

"Neji what happened your all.. well.. dirty." Tenten asked worriedly as she began brushing the flour off of Neji.

"I've just been having a really bad morning." He grumbled in reply. He never noticed Naruto taking pictures or Kakashi sitting atop the lockers laughing his guts out.

* * *

_"A one two three! Hit it!"_ Anbu 7 was performing live on short notice at the school during the 4th period. The auditorium was packed from wall to wall with students all waiting to hear the unveiling of Anbu 7's latest song. Then three voices rang out in a harmonious song.

_I walk a lonely road._

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes._

_But it's only me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street._

_On the boulevard of broken dreams. _

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one._

_And I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish that some one up there will find me._

_Till then I walk alone._

_Ahh... huh.._

_Ahh... huh.._

_Ahh... huh.._

_Ahhhh.. huh.._

_Ahh.. huh.._

_Ahh.. huh.._

_Ahh.. huh.._

_Ahhhh.. huh.._

_I'm walking down the line._

_That divides me somewhere in my mind._

_On the borderline of the edge._

_In where I walk alone._

_Read between the lines._

_What's fucked up and everything's alright._

_Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone._

_I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish that some one up there will find me._

_Till then I walk alone._

_Ahh... huh.._

_Ahh... huh.._

_Ahh... huh.._

_Ahhhh.. huh.._

_Ahh.. huh.._

_Ahh.. huh.._

_I walk alone._

_I walk a-_

_I walk this empty street._

_On the boulevard of broken dreams. _

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one._

_And I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish that some one up there will find me._

_Till then I walk alone._

The crowd was going absolutely wild. They loved it. They screamed for an encore and Anbu 7 had every intention of giving them one.

* * *

"Come on Hinata run!" Naruto pulled Hinata along by the hand as they ran from frantic fan girls. Naruto had always laughed when Sasuke told them stories about being chased by his fangirls. Now that he was being chased by his own fangirls he didn't think it was very funny anymore. Those girls were absolutely nuts, not to mention they wanted to murder Hinata. No way was he about to let that happen.

Naruto and Hinata ran and ran, but they never seemed to lose the plaguing fangirls. It seemed everywhere that they'd turn they would find more of them. Naruto could of swore the entire female population of Konoha was after them.

He didn't know how, but some way or another they'd lost the fangirls and made it home safely. Breathing hard, Naruto unlocked his door and quickly pulled Hinata inside with him. Then he wearily plopped down on the couch and pulled Hinata down next to him. She didn't mind and quickly cuddled up to him.

"That was some day, huh Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it all again tomorrow."

"Mmmm.. sounds fun." Naruto carefully picked Hinata up and carried her into his room. Hinata gratefully crawled into the large bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

* * *

**Amane:** Wow I'm already done with this chapter.. That was really fast. (for me that is ') Though it was kinda random.

**Neji:** You are so mean to me! Mean! Mean I say!

**Amane:** You had it coming.

**Neji:** Mean! Mean I say! Mean! Mean I say!

**Amane:** (Anime sweatdrop) Stop repeating yourself.

**Kakashi:** Hehehe. That was actually kind of fun. I should do stuff like that more often.

**Neji:** You even had me lick the toilet! Why? Oh why?

**Amane:** It was funny.

**Kakashi:** (Sneaks up behind Neji and hits him in the back of the head.) Ahh.. Finally we can have silence.

**Tsunade: **News from the front... hic.. News from the front... hic.. We're living... hic.. in troubled times... hic... So many fighting... hic.. for their lives... hic... Why does the truth despise... hic.. the news.. hic.. from the front... hic..

**Naruto:** Baa-chan? What are you doing here? You weren't even in this chapter!

**Tsunade: **GET ME WHAT I WANT!! EVERYTHING I DON'T GOT! GET ME WHAT I WANT!!! CAUSEI'M A BIG SHOT!! SO GET ME WHAT I WANT!! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! YOU DON'T WANNA SEE ME WHEN I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT!

**Naruto: **Shut up Baa-chan!

**Tsunade: **IT'S NOT TOO LOVELY! IT CAN START TO GET UGLY! IT REALLY BUGS ME IF I DON'T GET MY WAY!

**Naruto: **Ano.. Baa-chan.. I think you should go home or something..GO HOME BAA-CHAN!!

**Tsunade: **But Jiriaya is scary!!

**Naruto:** I don't even want to know...

**Amane:** Thank you all for reading this chapter! The two songs I used were _The Woman Song_ By Bob and Tom and _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day.Please keep reading and please keep reviewing!


	9. Unexpected Surprises

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Nine

Unexpected Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Naruto-sensei this is stupid. There is no point in doing this." Hanabai growled as she pulled a few weeds from around some carrots.

"Yes there is. This place is one of the main suppliers of food stuffs for Konoha. If this stuff doesn't get done there won't be any food for Konoha. So get to work or you don't get any lunch!" Naruto ordered seriously. Hanabai was a real pain in the butt. She didn't want to work, didn't want to listen, constantly insulted every one, and did absolutely everything the hard way. Naruto sighed; it was going to be along time before Hinata and he were going to manage to beat some sense into that girl. "You won't get paid either!"

"Aniki! I need your help!" Tite yelled from the wood pile. He had taken to calling Naruto aniki as of late for some unknown reason. Naruto didn't mind. He actually kinda liked it.

"Okay, I'll be over in just a second." Naruto turned to Hinata, who was teaching Miki, Ichigo, and Hitomi how to weed the plants quickly and thoroughly. "Ne, Hinata can you keep an eye on Hanabai while I go help Tite for a while?"

"Sure Naruto."

"Arigatou." Naruto then sped over to Tite. "What do you need Tite?"

"This wood isn't splitting right aniki." Tite showed how it wasn't cutting evenly.

"Ah.. Maybe you should try to keep your splitter straight when you try to split it. Go on ahead and try it."

"Hai, aniki." Crack. It split perfectly and Tite smiled broadly. "Arigatou aniki. It worked!"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Come back here you little imbecile!" Ichigo whooshed pass Naruto as Hanabai came stampeding after him, kunai drawn. "I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!" Naruto noticed as Hanabai passed him the large black letters written in permanent ink on the back of her shirt. It read; _"I'm a stuck up little prissy. Kick me. I deserve it!"_ Naruto couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. It was just too funny.

"Aren't you going to stop them Sensei?" Asked Hitomi. Naruto watched as Ichigo slowed down and headed directly for a tree. Hanabai was hot on his heels and didn't even notice the ever looming tree infront of them. He let her get so close that she could almost touch him, but then suddenly flipped over her. Hanabai turned back to look at him and smack! She ran straight into the tree.

"Nope." He had absolutely no intentions of stopping them.

* * *

"You mean she actually ran into the tree?" Asked Sasuke in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe. How could anyone fall for that? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Hahaha. I know, that's why it's so bloody funny." Naruto laughed as he recalled the incident.

"That girl has got to be pretty dense." Sasuke commented.

"She is! Not to mention the nastiest little brat I've ever met!" Naruto grimaced as he thought of all the stuff Hanabai had already done to him to try and get her way.

"Well she is a Hyuuga." Drawled Shika; earning a glare from Neji. "No offense Neji, but that pretty much comes with the territory."

"Shut up." Neji snapped angrily. "I for one will not believe that Hanabai-sama fell for such an obvious and simple minded trick.

"Well she did." Naruto frowned.

"Hmph. Let's talk about something else." Neji snapped at Naruto with a hint of anger in his voice. "So tell me Naruto, is Hinata-sama officially your girlfriend now?" Naruto nearly choked on his ramen.

"I've been seeing her for almost a month now you idiot! Of course she's my girlfriend!" Naruto was quick to answer.

"You realize that the remodeling and renovations on the Hyuuga estate are almost finished don't you? That means Hinata-sama isn't going to be able to stay with you much longer." Naruto paused; not going to be able to stay with him anymore? He couldn't even remember what it was like without her living with him, let alone imagine it. She hadn't mentioned it yet, so maybe she didn't like the idea either. Of course she didn't like the idea! There was no way she could like it.

"Ano.. Excuse me?" Naruto torn himself from his thoughts to see a young boy smiling up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you please sign this Naruto-sama?" The boy held up a cd case. It was Anbu 7's new album. Naruto smiled happily when he looked at the cover. It was just him and Hinata. Naruto was dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt that was hanging open revealing his toned abs, a white belt with a chain hanging down from it, and dark blue tight fitting blue jeans. He had a chain necklace on and no shoes or socks. Hinata on the other hand was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt with a read stripe down the middle, a black mini skirt with a belt, and a belt like accessory around her neck. She also wasn't wearing any shoes or socks.

Naruto was siting on a set of stairs that looked to be somewhere out doors. He was leaning up against the side of the wall that served as a railing and his legs were sprawled out on the stairs. Hinata was seated a step above him and her one leg was between his legs while the other was beside his left leg. Hinata was looking intently into Naruto's eyes and had her hands supporting her from behind. Naruto had one hand on her arm and was also looking deep into her eyes. The title of the album was written in fancy lettering to left of Hinata's head.

_At Last_

_Anbu 7_

Naruto flipped the CD over and looked at the back. It was a picture of him wearing the same thing he had been on the front only he looked like he was soaking wet. The background was a dreary looking street, the sky was grey, and it was defiantly raining.

"Sure kid." Naruto took the pen the boy offered and quickly signed his name on the CD.

"Arigatou!" Grabbing back the cd; the kid smiled thankfully and ran off into the crowd.

"Anyways, I really don't think Hinata will want to leave. If she doesn't, she is free to stay with me for as long as she wants. I wouldn't mind in the slightest. If she does.. Well I'm not going to be very happy about it. I can tell you that." Naruto sighed a little worried.

"Ah don't worry Naruto. Hinata will defiantly want to stay with you instead of going home. Trust me." Sasuke actually smiled genuinely.

"Your right Sasuke. I'm just worrying too much." He laughed it off, there really was no way Hinata would actually want to leave him. Naruto smiled when he felt the warm arms wrap around him from behind. "Hey honey. You guys are late you know that?" He tilted his head back to see a pouty faced Hinata.

"It wasn't my fault. Besides everyone has the right to be late every once and a while." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, before sitting down in the vacant seat next him.

"Where's everyone else Hinata-sama?" Neji curiously asked.

"Oh they're just goggling over wedding dresses with Tenten. You know, the _reall**y**_ expensive ones." Neji's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Expensive? I gotta go. I'll be back in a few minutes." Neji stormed off in the direction Hinata had come from. Probably going to search for his wife to be and her all too influencing friends.

"Hehe. He fell for it." Giggled Tenten as she came out from behind some nearby plants. Sakura and Ino followed.

"Oy. That was a dirty trick." Stated Shikamaru as he stifled a yawn.

"Shikamaru can you come with me for a second? I have something very important to tell you." Ino muttered while blushing ever so slightly.

"'eh sure." Shikamaru got up and followed Ino off into the crowds.

"I wonder what that was all about." Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Who knows?" Said Sakura as she made herself comfortable next to him. "Have you guys ordered already?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. Should we wait for Ino or should we just order now guys?" Questioned Sakura.

"Let's wait." Said Tenten.

"Okay." Sakura shrugged. "I don't think Hinata is very interested in eating right now anyways." Sakura pointed to Hinata and Naruto; who were currently making out.

"That's just normal Sakura." Shrugged Tenten. "Oh look they're coming back!" Shikamaru was walking usually fast and seemed to be very pale. It looked like someone had just told him he was going to die or something.

"Oy. Shikamaru what's wrong?" Sasuke inquired as Shikamaru sat down.

"Shock." Shikamaru said as Ino took a seat beside him.

"What we're you guys talking about anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just some stuff." Dodged Ino; she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on Ino, Hinata, Sakura." Hinata and Sakura nodded and stood up while Tenten dragged Ino out of her seat.

"Where are they going?" Asked Sasuke dumbfounded as their girlfriends took off.

"Probably the bathroom." Naruto replied.

"The bathroom? Why?"

"Beats me, man. Beats me."

* * *

"Okay, Ino spill everything!" Demanded Sakura once they had reached the safety of the women's restroom.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Now spill." Chided Hinata.

"Fine.. Well.. you see.. Shika and I kinda did something.. And it kinda led to something else.. which could get us both into a lot of trouble.." Ino mumbled so it was almost incomprehensive.

"Okay, but what did you do?" Asked Tenten.

"We kinda.. we.. umm.."

"You had sex didn't you?" Sakura implied jokingly.

"Yeah."

"Nani? You're serious? I was only kidding, Ino!" Said a shocked Sakura.

"Well I'm not. Now I'm pregnant."

"I take it he didn't take it very well." Sighed Hinata.

"No he didn't. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I hate this! Why did this have to happen?" Tears started to roll down Ino's face as she slid against the wall down to the floor. "Why?" She cried.

* * *

_**Flashback Start**_

"_Shika I have something to tell you."_

_"Well spit it out then. I don't have all day."_

_"You don't have to be so mean about it."_

_"Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood today."_

_"Well maybe I can change that."_

_"Go on."_

_"Shika.. I'm going to have a baby! Isn't that great?"_

_"A baby?" Shikamaru had turned sickly pale. He turned around and quickly began to walk back._

_"Shika?" Ino ran infront of him and cut him off. "Shika aren't you happy?"_

_"No." He continued to walk away._

_"Why? Why Nara Shikamaru?" There was no reply._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

****

"Idiot. Why didn't you tell her you liked the fact you were gonna be a father?" Asked Sasuke. "She's probably in there with the other girls crying her eyes out because of you!"

"I know.."

"Shikamaru if you really like that she's gonna have a baby go tell her that. Tell her, before you lose her." Advised Naruto.

"Thanks guys." Shikamaru got up from the table and walked over to the girls rest room. He knocked. "Ino? Are you in there?"

"Go away you teme!" Came Ino's distressed voice from inside the restroom.

"I'm not going to go away. I just want to talk. Please come out."

"No!"

"Ino I'm sorry. So please come out and talk to me." Shika said softly. To his relief Ino came out of the restroom, but, to his dismay, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura also came out. "I'd like to talk alone." The three nodded and went back to the table.

"What do you need to talk to me about teme?" Shikamaru looked Ino over. Her eyes were a little red and puffy and there was still a little wetness on her cheeks. They had been right; he did make her cry and it made him feel horrible.

"Ino, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I was just so shocked that I didn't know what to say. The truth is that I'm astatic that you're going to have a baby." Shikamaru stated nervously.

"Thank you Shika. Thank you for saying that. It means everything to me right now." Ino said in relief as Shikamaru drew her into a tight embrace.

"Promise you'll never leave me, Ino." Shikamaru held Ino close as he whispered the words into her ear.

"I promise." Ino whispered.

* * *

"That was not funny Tenten!" Growled Neji. "Not funny in the least!"

"Oh, my Neji whatever are you talking about?" Tenten asked a little too innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tenten and company had set up a little gift for Neji. His very own make over! Done exclusively at the most expensive wedding apparel shop in the mall! "How do you get this stuff off?" Neji hurriedly tried to scrub the forcefully applied makeup from his face with his napkin.

"You don't." Replied Tenten. Neji looked absolutely horrified. Not to mention a little scary since he had too heavy, poorly applied makeup on and his hair was in braids and pigtails.

"Tenten.." Neji warned in a dangerous voice.

"Opps I gotta go! Cya later guys." Tenten waved goodbye and then took off with Neji hot on her heelsl.

"This is a good picture. Excellent blackmail material." Said Naruto as he examined the newly taken picture on his digital camera. "Who want's a copy?"

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

* * *

**Amane: **Alright another chapter done! Did you know it's amazing what you can think of after you write about someone running into a tree? So people what do you think? Did Ino and Shika's news come as a surprise? Was the time skip too much? Did you like Ichigo's antics? Did you enjoy my surprise ending of my ritual abuse of Neji? (Evil laugh.)

**Neji:** Some surprise ending that was! I still can't get that makeup off and my beautiful hair with never be straight again! (Starts sobbing dramatically.)

**Amane: **How about we cut it off then? (Smirks evilly.)

**Neji:** Noooo!! Anything but the hair! Anything! (Runs away like a madman.)

**Tenten: **To think I have to marry that guy. (Sighs.)

**Sakura: **Sucks to be you.

**Tenten: **Like you should talk.

**Sakura:** Shut up.

**Ino:** Shika is an ass.

**Shikamaru: **I thought you forgave me.

**Ino: **You men with high IQ's just don't get it, do you?

**Shikamaru: **Huh?

**Ino:** I thought so.. (Anime sweatdrop.)

**Naruto: **I've got black mail! Yes more to add to my collection. (He's very well prepared. Or so he thinks anyways.)

**Amane: **Thanks for reading! Please review! They're always great inspiration, so please review!


	10. Fear Her Embrace Her

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Ten

Fear Her - Embrace Her

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"That was quite the shock earlier, don't you think Naruto?" Hinata asked with innocent eyes.

"No kidding! I didn't think Shikamaru was even capable of doing that!" He smirked at his own remark.

"I know.. It is kind of hard to believe." Hinata frowned.

"Hey, maybe we should do it too?" Naruto suggested with a cocky grin on his face. Hinata looked at him, basically lost for words with her mouth agape. "Calm down, I was only kidding. But still, what if? I like the idea of having a couple of rugrats around. It might be kinda fun."

"Wait a couple years and then we'll talk." Hinata stated firmly with a dark blush promptly on her face. To be honest with herself, Hinata would love to marry Naruto and have a couple kids. But now was defiantly not the time to do that. She was still too young to handle a child and so was Naruto.

Naruto was about to retaliate, but he never got the chance.

"Hinata! What are you doing out so late? Why haven't you come home yet?" A scowling, well dressed Hyuuga man shouted angrily.

"Whoa buddy, hold on a sec. I'm not about to let you be so rude to Hinata. Just who the hell do you think you are anyways?" Naruto stated in a dangerously calm voice.

"Last time I checked I was her father, you scum." The Hyuuga head scoffed haughtily.

"I am not scum!" Naruto growled loudly. He began to lunge at Hirashi, but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Don't Naruto. I'll take care of this." Her voice firm and her resolve was set. Hinata wasn't going to be bullied by her father, not this time.

"But what if-" An extremely worried look had worked it's self onto Naruto's face as Hirashi cut him off.

"Leave boy. We have no need of your presence."

"Hell no!" Unknown to Naruto his teeth lengthened a little, his eyes became tinted with red and went into slits, his hair bristled, and his whisker- like marks widened as he took a defensive position infront of Hinata.

* * *

"Hell no!" Were the words that escaped Naruto lips as I watched his features slowly begin to shift and change. At first I thought it was just my imagination or a trick of the light, but when I realized it wasn't; I felt a slight pinprick of fear slither into my mind. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that I had to stop it. I had a gut feeling someone was going to end up dead if I didn't.

"Naruto, it's okay. Go. I'll be fine." I could hardly believe that I actually said those words. Truth be told, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay by my side as I faced my father for the first time in almost a month in a half. I looked up at him and realized he still had no intention of leaving. "Naruto. Go."

"Fine. But I won't be far." He had a slightly hurt and a deeply concerned look in his eyes. He was practically hanging his head as he jumped up into the trees above and vanished from sight. He was gone and I was now all alone with my father.

"Why haven't you returned to the estate yet Hinata? The work has been done since nearly noon today." His tone was so cold, that I almost flinched and nearly called for Naruto.

"I do not plan to come back, father." I said those words with as much firmness as I could muster.

"What? I will not have that. You _will_ come back. Understood?" His words bore into me like knives as he inserted his extreme killer intent into them. I almost gave in, but then I thought of Naruto. I did not want to stop living with him. I loved living with him. I couldn't give that up.

"No. I will not come back. I have made up my mind to continue living with my boyfriend." I was not going back.

"I don't care who you_ were_ living with. You _are_ coming back." He was trying to intimidate me. It wasn't working anymore. I had defiantly made up my mind.

"I said no." In a flash my father was only inches from my face and a cold, chakra powered hand had slammed into my cheek. Some way or another he had drawn blood because I could feel the warm liquid running down my face. I saw it drip onto the pavement below my feet. Anger seeped into every corner of my mind. I hated this. I hated being so weak. I hated the way he was treating me. I hated him.

"You will do as I say wretch!" I didn't answer. He hit me again. This time in the forehead. Again he drew blood and he also grabbed my left wrist. He came in for another hit, but it never made contact. His wrist was caught tightly in my right hand. He looked so shocked to see his unmoving arm in my hand. I don't think he expected me to ever even consider fighting back. "Let go you little bitch!"

"No." I tightened my grip just enough so that his wrist would crack. He flinched, but he still refused to give up. I felt his grip on my own wrist tighten as he attempted to crack it. I slipped it out of his grasp and in turn grabbed the wrist of the hand that had previously been holding my own wrist.

"Let go bitch!"

"No." His wrist shattered in my hand. Again, he only flinched. "I have had enough of being abused by you. I am tired of living under your rule. This is my life and I have the right to make my own choices." I let go of his wrists and they swung almost lifelessly to his sides. "I am going to stay with Naruto and you are not going to stop me." I turned my back on my father and began to walk away. Unwelcome tears slid down my face as I realized the full extend of what I had just done. But I continued on. I was joined by Naruto. He drew me into his warm embrace and held me tight. I never saw the death glare full of killer intent that he shot at my father.

* * *

The tears rushed down Hinata's face as she sobbed in Naruto's arms. She couldn't believe what she had just done and she was desperately afraid of the consequences. She knew what her father was going to do. He was going to make her sister the heir and stamp her with the caged bird seal! That was about the last thing Hinata wanted, but she knew he was cruel enough to do it.

"Hinata... please tell me what's wrong.. please?" She didn't answer, instead she just buried her head in Naruto's shirt and tried her best to stop her tears. Naruto kissed her on the top of the head and just held her tighter. All he could do was try to comfort her and hope she would tell him what was causing her so much sadness.

If Hinata were to tell Naruto why she was so upset she would have to tell him everything else too. She wanted to tell him so much, but she didn't know how he would react. Could she tell him everything about her past and her family? Could she really trust him not to go and murder them after she was finished? She honestly didn't know, but she decided to risk it.

"Naruto.. if I tell you.. I will have to tell you everything.." She mumbled into his chest. Naruto smiled softly as he realized she was more than likely going to tell him what was bothering her so.

"I'm willing to listen."

"Arigatou.. demo promise me you won't do anything rash afterwards." Naruto didn't like the sound of that, but he ignored it.

"I promise, don't worry." He felt her relax slightly, but then she slipped away from him and took a seat on the couch. Even in the dim light of the apartment he could see how red her eyes were and how tired she looked. He took a seat beside her and she laid her head on his lap.

"Everything started when I was really little... just after my mother died..."

* * *

_**Flashback Start**_

"_Hurry up Hinata! Do it faster! No that isn't right!" Hyuuga Hirashi growled in frustration. His daughter was not living up to his expectations at the moment. "I told you that is not right you little brat!" The young girl stopped what she was doing and looked at her father with hurt eyes. They seemed to be screaming I'm not a little brat. He hated that look and he hated how she fell to the floor and started to cry. "Get up! Get up or you're really going to get it you little brat!" The girl didn't get up and she was reward with several kicks and punches._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

****

"I don't know why, but my father changed after she died. He used to be a kind and loving father, but he became a hurtful and hateful father. At first it was only a few kicks or punches but.."

* * *

_**Flashback Start**_

"_Stupid girl! I told you to stop watching that blasted television show!" His fist, which was_ _charged with chakra, made contact with the nine year old Hinata's jaw. She cried out as she flew into the wall across the room. Hirashi was there in an instant and he kicked her crumpled form on the ground. She cried out with every hit, but he paid her no mind. A young boy came out from nowhere and tried to stop what was happening, but he only met the same fate as Hinata._

_**Flashback Finish**_

* * *

****

"Things have gone on like that ever since.. It only gets worse every year. Especially after the council named me the heir of the Hyuuga clan. But now he will try to take that away... he will take it away.. and.. they will seal me.." More tears rolled down Hinata's face. She sat up and quickly buried her head in Naruto's chest again. His powerful arms immediately wrapped around her and he held her close to him. He knew exactly what she meant by seal and he had no intention of letting that happen to Hinata.

"I won't let them. I swear it." He picked her up and took her to their room. He sat her down on the bed and then joined her. He helped her slip under the covers and then did the same himself. She was still crying as he took her back into his arms to try and comfort her. It felt like hours to him before her soft crying stopped and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hinata you look horrible! What happened?" Tenten was quick to exclaim in worry the moment that she saw me.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." I put on a small grin in an attempt to make it see like no big deal.

"I don't buy it." She was frowning now as she tried, in vain, to examine the two large cuts on my face.

"I mean it. It really was nothing." I opened the door wide enough for Tenten to come in. She had shown up without warning and it was only 7:30 on a Saturday morning. I longed to go and crawl back into the warm bed I shared with Naruto. "Would you like to come in?" I silently hoped Naruto wouldn't wake up anytime soon, since he didn't wear a shirt when he slept.

"Sure." Tenten was quick to slip inside and make herself at home. Stifling a yawn I joined her in the living room.

"So... you are here why?"

"Today is Thanksgiving right?"

"No.. That was last Thrusday.." What was she getting at?

"Oh that's nice. Well anyways I've got a great idea!"

"That's great.. but why did you have to show up so early in the morning to tell me this?" I glanced up at the clock. A large part of me was hoping that Tenten would hurry up and leave so I could go back to bed. Especially since neither Naruto and I had gotten much for sleep last night.

"Because we have to get started early that's why." Early on a Saturday morning was not good in my book.

"Hinata.." I turned to see a half awake Naruto rubbing his eyes and stumbling down the few steps that led up to the kitchen. He made his was over to me and sat down. Then, grabbing one of the blankets at the end of the couch, he covered himself up and used my lap as a pillow. He fell back to sleep almost instantly. Tenten gave me a slightly surprised glance, but seemingly got over it.

"Okay, moving on. I thought it would be nice if we were to have a Thanksgiving dinner together today. We as in Neji, me, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, yourself, and of course Naruto." Tenten was obviously excited about this.

"Sounds like a good idea, but Thanksgiving was last week!" She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. Like she really thought today was Thanksgiving. "Whatever.. Who's going to make the dinner and where is it going to be at?" I already knew what she was going to say, but I just had to ask anyways.

"Well I was hoping Sakura, Ino, yourself, and I could make the dinner. I was also hoping we could have it here."

"I'm okay with the cooking, but you'll have to ask Naruto if it's okay to have the dinner here."

"It's okay.." Naruto murmured. As usual he wasn't asleep when I had thought he was.

"It's settled then!" Yelled Tenten. "Let's get shopping Hinata!"

"What? It's not even eight yet!" Was she actually serious?

"So? I've been up for almost three hours now. Haven't you?" Did she really think that I got up at five every morning? I hoped not, but something told me that she did.

"No. You woke me up this morning. I normally don't get up until almost one on Saturdays." The look on her face was absolutely hilarious.

"You sleep too much." I sighed again and reluctantly slid Naruto's head off my lap and got up.

"Give me ten minutes." Naruto jumped up off the couch and followed me as I left to get dressed. We walked into our comfortably still dark bedroom and I unwillingly opened the curtains. It was now officially our bedroom since all of my clothing and other stuff had also been put in the room.

"I'm going with you two." Naruto mumbled to me as he slipped on pants as I did the same. We finished dressing in silence and then returned to the living room.

"Wow, it sure took you long enough Hinata." Tenten pretended to sound annoyed.

"Uh-huh.. If you say so." I yawned again as Tenten looked suspiciously at the now fully dressed Naruto.

"He's coming with isn't he?" I nodded and Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well I guess he'll have company since Neji also insisted on coming along as well."

After locking the doors, Naruto and I followed Tenten down to where her car was parked. We clambered into the backseat of her car. Since I was still tired, I cuddled up to Naruto. This seemed to please him a great deal. It didn't take long before I felt consciousness slipping away from me. The events of the previous night had gotten to me and I was asleep with in minutes.

* * *

"Naruto! Don't kiss the head chef! We need her!" I heard Sakura's frustrated complains as Naruto kissed me. He started to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck to encourage him to continue. He did. "Hinata! Stop encouraging him!" I didn't want to stop encouraging him, so I didn't. I didn't realize that it would result in a pan being promptly slammed into the back of his head. He slipped from my grasp and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Sakura! Did you have to do that?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, I did. If I hadn't we wouldn't have gotten anything done." She was probably right, but I was not about to tell her that. Instead I stuck my tongue out at her and started to cut the carrots.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" Sakura asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. Why?" She looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed. "I'm just kidding!" Putting my knife and carrot down; I gently picked Naruto up. He was heavy, but not that heavy. Some way or another I managed to get him to the couch.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura. That's what." Sasuke turned blanche white.

"What did she do to him?"

"Nothing really. She just hit him in the head with a frying pan because evidently he was the reason I wasn't helping get the stuff done." Sasuke cringed. I wondered what he was imagining at that moment. But I never got the chance to ask before I was called away to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

'_Who could that be?'_ Hinata walked into the entry way and over to the door. With an exaggerated sigh she pulled it open.

"Konichiwa!" Five unfamiliar girls and a boy where standing outside the door. "We're here to see Naruto-sama!" Chourused the girls.

"And Neji-sama!" Chimed in the guy in the bunch.

"Ah.. Yeah him too! Are they here?" Asked the blonde haired one of the bunch.

"No. Go away." Hinata scowled. These people were defiantly fan girls (and boy) and no fangirl or fanboy was getting in their home.

"They are too! Let us see them!" Yelled another one of the girls. She tried to force her way through the door, but Hinata refused to let her through.

"I said they aren't here and I meant it. Go away."

"Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto walked into the entry way.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!!!!" The girls screamed at the sight of him. As soon as Hinata heard that, she promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"Baka fangirls." Hinata scoffed. She could still hear them outside the door. _'I'm glad that's over. Oh wait.. no way.. Ah SHIT! THEY'RE CALLING IN REINFORCEMENTS!'_ The door practically blew off of it's hinges and a hoard of fangirls trampled over Hinata and into the inside of the room. The tackled Naruto and latched themselves to him. Naruto was so overwhelmed that he passed out.

'_That fucking hurt! They have done it now! I am so going to kill them!_' Hinata stood up from the floor with her fist clenching together tightly. The fangirls were all too busy to notice their idol's pissed off girlfriend and that was a big mistake.

Hinata charged at the bulk of fangirls infront of her with all the fury she could muster. She punched one in the nose, another in the stomach, one in the eye, and kicked several of them. The fangirls had finally realized that she was a threat and used their sheer numbers to overpower her. They had created a dog pile and Hinata was at the bottom.

The fangirls obviously thought they had won since they were all laughing hysterically. They had no idea that Hinata was not going to give up that easily. But they soon figured it out as they all went flying courtesy of Hinata's bloodline. Hinata once again stood back up, this time even more pissed off than before.

The sight of Hinata caused the sensible fangirls to run for their lives, but most just cowered in the nearest corner they could find. Hinata knocked them out viciously one by one and promptly tossed them out the window.

"Hinata don't you think that's a bit much?" Asked Ino a little concerned.

Hinata shrugged. "They'll survive." She continued to throw the remainder of the girls out.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Tenten help me!!" Neji blew past Hinata into the kitchen; the fanboy was hot on his heels.

"Neji-sama! I love you!" The fanboy continued to chase Neji as flew back through the entry way.

"Sorry Neji honey you're on your own this time!" Tenten snickered as the boy glumped Neji.

"You are so cruel.." Neji screamed and tried to shake the guy off, but failed miserably. The guy tried to kiss Neji, which resulted with Neji passing out and Tenten finally taking action.

"Okay too far!" She pried the fanboy off Neji and followed Hinata's example by throwing him out the window.

"That has got to hurt." Commented Sakura as she watched the boy fall to the street below. "I can't believe you two just did that!"

"If it were Sasuke getting glumped by killer fangirls you would have done same." Hinata pointed out.

"You know you are so right." Sakura smirked evilly as she thought of all the things you could do to a poor, unfortunate fangirl or fanboy.

"Um.. guys what are we going to do about those two?" Ino questioned as she pointed at Naruto and Neji.

"I'll take care of Naruto." Hinata smiled softly and went over to her knocked out boyfriend. Hinata knelt down and took him into her arms. "Naruto wake up. You're not fooling me." Naruto's hand reached up and pulled her face down to his; he caught her in a kiss.

"Oy! Get a room!" Ino yelled as she threw a empty soda can at Hinata and Naruto.

"Haromones.. troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"What did you say you spikey haired little bastard!" There was fire in Ino's eyes as she chased after Shikamaru with the lust to kill.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

* * *

**Amane: **I apologize for this extremely late update. This chapter took a lot longer than I expected to write. Thank you for all your patience and all of your wonderful reviews.

**Neji: **I'm scared to go outside! That madman is waiting for me out there! (Shakes in terror.)

**Tenten: **Oh suck it up. If you don't I won't tell you my surprise.

**Neji: **Surprise? I don't even want to know! Not from someone doesn't even know when Thanksgiving is!

**Tenten: **(Hits Neji's head with a large wooden mallet.) Oh trust me your gonna want to know.

**Naruto:** I want a rugrat! A cute little rugrat! Amane-san when can I have one?

**Amane: **You'll never know! At least not in this story!

**Naruto: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Amane: **Ahh.. Get over it.

**Ino: **I hate Shika. He loves me. I chased him up a tree! And with a great big fist! I got 'im in the head! Aren't you glad that Shika's dead! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

**Shikamaru: **Make her stop! She's been singing that for hours now!

**Ino: **I'm just gonna keep on singing it too!

**Amane: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Assassin

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Eleven

Assassin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"That is why I believe Hinata should be removed from being the legitimate heir to the Hyuuga clan. So again, I humbly request Hinata be branded with the cursed seal and removed from being the heir." The head of the Hyuuga clan bowed low as he waited for the counsel's response to his request.

"We deny your request Hirashi. Hinata has done nothing to deserve this. Now leave before you can waste anymore of our precious time with your self centered ambitions."

"As you wish my lords." With another bow the head left the room; his face contorted into a inhumanly furious expression. "You will regret this you old fools." He breathed as he stalked off.

"I'm afraid that Hyuuga Hirashi has finally become too dangerous to keep around any longer." A council member, weathered and worn with age, stated calmly.

"I agreed." Confirmed another member.

"We should eliminate him." The only woman on the council declared.

"Let it be done." The head of the council commanded. Just as he finished a young Hyuuga branch member went off to deliver the news of the ruling to the Hokage. Even as his death was being plotted the head of the Hyuuga clan was far too stuck up in his personal agenda to even realize what was happening.

* * *

The forest seemed so still, so quiet. It was unnatural. Even so, the ever so slight disturbance of leaves and rustling of branches was never heard. The blur that moved so swiftly through the trees was never seen. The gust of wind that it created was never felt as it leaped over the guards of the Hyuuga complex. It landed soundlessly and it's identity was revealed; Uzumaki Naruto.

He was there to kill. To kill one person; Hyuuga Hirashi. He didn't tell Hinata what his orders were. He knew she would have objected. Then he wouldn't have been able to do it. He couldn't afford to not be able to do it. He had to do it. Orders were orders and they could not be dismissed.

That's why he crept into the Hyuuga complex. That's why he snuck through the hallways. That's why he opened that door. That's why he soundlessly took out a kunai. That's why he wordlessly slit the Hyuuga's throat and snuck back out the way he came. His mission was complete and he had no remorse for it.

It took him only seconds to return to the Hokage's office. She asked if the deed was done. All he said was affirmative and took his payment. He felt no guilt for what he had done, but a thought stuck him. _'But will I feel the same way in the morning?'_

* * *

"My father has been assassinated?" Hinata had gone a sickly pale. How was this possible? She could hardly believe it, let alone except the fact her father was dead.

"That is correct Hinata-sama." Neji confirmed.

"By who?"

"I don't know.. But I do know it was Konoha that ordered his death." In truth Neji did know, but how would Hinata react if she knew her boyfriend killed her father? He didn't want to know; hence he wouldn't tell her.

"Why?" Hinata had hated the man, but she felt herself beginning to tear over the matter of her father's death.

"He was deemed dangerous." Neji almost sighed as he saw his cousin finally come to fully understand her father was dead and he was never coming back.

"That's not reason enough.." Hinata bit her lip and a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Hinata I.." Hinata shook her head.

"No. Please leave me Neji." He reluctantly nodded and left Hinata alone to sob in her room.

* * *

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_If you wanted me to, I'd give you everything, _

_but are you going to steal my heart too? _

_You're the type who cheats a lot, aren't you?_

_If it comes easy to you, that's even worse. _

The words spilled gracefully from Hinata's mouth as she nonchalantly sang and danced infront of her mirror. She was singing one of the newest songs that she had written. She found it was an excellent way to keep her mind off of recent events.

_With a splash of water,_

_you brought tenderness with you, sexy boy._

_If it'll continue into the future... _

_I'll leave that to cupid. _

_Fall in love. _

_Full of hope. _

_Full of hope. _

_Embraced by a gentle breeze._

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_Seeing you cry in such a situation. _

_That's interesting, I'm surprised. _

_If I'm being blind, _

_I've been that way for a while... _

_It's so unlike me, isn't it? _

_The ocean, the wind, the shining sunshower. _

_Everything was perfect, sexy boy. _

_Though this season will come around again, _

_we can't come back. _

_Fall in love. _

_Full of hope. _

_Full of hope. _

_Embraced by a gentle breeze._

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_The ocean, the wind, the shining sunshower. _

_Everything was perfect, sexy boy. _

_Though this season will come around again, _

_we can't come back. _

_Fall in love. _

_Full of hope. _

_Full of hope. _

_Embraced by a gentle breeze._

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy! _

_There are so many rumors about you, sexy boy_...

Warm, captivating arms snaked around Hinata's waist. She sighed and leaned into the warm chest of their owner. She closed her eyes and a small kiss was placed on her forehead. She sighed inaudibly. She had to ask him if it was him. She had to know.

"You killed him, didn't you Naruto?" He seemed to flinch when she said those words. He must have been waiting for this.

"Hai... I did the deed. How did you know?" She could feel him tense.

"When I woke up in the middle of the night you were gone." Hinata sighed again. It had been him. Why did Tsunade have to pick him? Why not some one else? Why not someone she didn't know? But for some odd reason she just couldn't be mad at him for what he did. "When I heard the news this morning it didn't really take me long to put two and two together."

"Are you mad at me." He tensed again.

"No I'm not mad at you. You did what you had to do." She turned herself around in his arms and laid her head on his chest. "There's no reason for me to be mad at you for that." Hinata finally opened her eyes again and looked deep into his cerulean eyes. She saw love and worry there, but most of all she saw guilt. That was probably her fault.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Sadness and remorse had finally crept into his voice.

"Don't be." He looked like he wanted to say more, but Hinata silenced him with a gentle kiss. He was smiling again when she broke the kiss.

"You know something Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He swooped down and caught her in a passionate kiss. She returned it. Somehow by the time they had parted they had ended up on the bed. Naruto was pinning her down and their fingers were entwined.

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

"Shika!" Ino grumbled; she had been calling for the lazy shinobi for almost 10 minutes now. And she was now officially pissed off. "SHIKAMARU!!!" At last the lazy ninja shuffled in the door, but not without several mumblings of _'troublesome'._

"Yes _dear_?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I want sushi." Ino grunted.

"What? Sushi? Why in the hell do you want sushi?"

"'Cause I do. Now go get me some." Ino ordered.

"We don't have any." He stated bluntly.

"Then go buy some." She hissed.

"Not in the mood." He slouched and turned to leave.

"If you don't I'll make sure that _Shika Jr_ doesn't survive the night." Her voice was low and threatening. She smiled evilly when Shikamaru took off faster than he had ever moved in his life. In the process he knocked down Hinata and Sakura on his way out since they were right outside the door. They had probably just been about to knock, but obviously that didn't work out as planned.

"Sorry girls, but I have to go! Little Shika is in danger!!"

"What the hell was that about!" Shouted Hinata in alarm. This was just about the moment Ino decided to make her appearance.

"Hi guys." She smiled cheerfully.

"Ino what the hell did you do to Shikamaru?" Inquired Sakura.

"Oh, nothing much. Just threatened his _'little Shika Jr'._" Ino was smiling manically now.

"I don't even want to know." Hinata stated firmly.

"Okie dokie then. So.. Why are you here?" She stared at them blankly.

"We need your help to put it bluntly." Hinata started to explain.

"With?"

"Getting back at Sasuke." Sakura blushed.

"Ouuuu.. I'm interested." She smirked. "Tell me more."

* * *

"_Oh my God look at that!" _

"_Oh my God.."_

"_I feel bad for him."_

"_They're so girly!"_

A large crowd had gathered outside the Konoha library. This crowd drew a certain Uchiha to it for some reason. He was on his way home from a recent mission and this crowd had caught his eye. They were laughing about something and God knows he need something to cheer him up after mass murdering over 1,000 people for his mission. As he got closer to the scene he felt that something wasn't right. Then he saw the words written below a personal item of clothing.

**COME ONE.**

**COME ALL.**

**COME SEE.**

**YOUR FAVORITE UCHIHA'S UNDERWEAR!**

**THEY'RE POSTED ALL OVER KONOHA!**

**HAVE FUN!!**

Sasuke turned blanche white once he got a better look at the piece of clothing on display. They were his favorite boxers; the ones with hearts and bunnies all over them! The words kiss me were written across the front too! But no one was suppose to ever see them, besides Sakura that is. In a blink of an eye he snatched the boxers and sprinted off into Konoha. It didn't take him long to find everything. But it was the last thing that had drawn the biggest crowd.

His 'Snuggly Wuggly' bear and his baby blankie! His life was ruined! They knew! They all knew! In a fit of angry he grabbed the bear and the blanket. He knew who had done this. It was Naruto! Only Naruto would do something like this! Oh if only he knew who had really done it and why. But instead of thinking more about it he dashed straight to Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's music blasting a mile away. Rolling his eyes he landed on the window sill of the stage room. Naruto had Hinata pinned up against the wall. They were furiously making out with each other and Naruto was cupping Hinata's breast. Sasuke almost fell out the window when Naruto slipped his hand under her shirt. He had to stop this before it went any further or they realized he was there, but he was already too late. Hinata's eyes had gone wide as she saw him there and she quickly got Naruto to stop.

"Oy, dobe get a room will ya!" Sasuke pretended to smirk arrogantly. Only to result in a enraged Naruto to whip around and chuck a kunai at him. He didn't have time to move; it hit him dead on. He gasped when the kunai lodged itself in his ribs. _'Damn him.. First that stupid prank and now this. I swear I'm so going to kill him.'_ Gritting his teeth he pulled the kunai free as blood started to pour from the wound. He snarled and threw it back at Naruto, who just caught it between his two fingers and threw it away carelessly.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came out in a low, threatening growl.

"I saw what you did in town and I'm pissed." Sasuke hissed back. The blood still flowed heavily from the wound. Naruto's expression changed from angry to pure confusion, but a look of enragement was still etched deep into his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke." His voice had a tone to it that was menacing and dangerous.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about bastard!" Sasuke screamed savagely and charged, a kunai in hand, directly at Naruto. He was jerked to a stop when Naruto caught the kunai with his fingers. The kunai was instantly wretched out of his grip. Naruto smirked and flicked him in the head. Sasuke went flying. _'What the hell? Is he really this strong? It can't be possible. To be defeated so easily...'_ He slammed into the wall, leaving quite the dent.

"Get out." Naruto commanded. Sasuke coughed up blood as he struggled to his feet. His arm was laced with horrible pain and his head was throbbing. He looked at Naruto with eyes of defiance and charged. This time it was Hinata who kicked him. Hard. She dashed and grabbed him by the collar before he hit the wall. She kneed him and then slammed him into the wall; creating a new, larger crater. Sasuke looked into her eyes and he could tell she was pissed, probably more then either he or Naruto were.

"You heard him. Get out of our home." She dropped him to the floor with a thud.

"Fine have it your way." Sasuke croaked the words as he limped over to the window. His arm, leg, and abdomen felt like they were on fire. Icy pain racked his body as he coughed up more blood. Why in the hell were those two so strong? He used to be able to take on both of them and beat them into the ground. Today, they had crushed him almost instantly and probably could have killed him if they wanted to. But they didn't and he swore to become stronger than them again and stay that way.

Some how he managed to get home and slump into a kitchen chair. Sakura must of heard him since she practically ran into the kitchen; a welcoming smile on her face. But that sweet, gentle smile faded when she saw the blood and the way he was holding his arm. She really did run to him. She started to heal him immediately.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" Worry was etched into every word that left her mouth.

"Naruto and Hinata. That's what." He scoffed.

"What happened?"

"I walked in when they were making out and probably preparing to do other things."

"Hmph. Serves you right then." Sasuke's jaw dropped. Did his girlfriend just side with the enemy?

"If it's any consolation I was there to confront Naruto about a certain prank he pulled." The wound in his ribs was now completely healed and the pain in his leg was slowly ebbing away as Sakura healed it.

"He didn't do it." Sakura finished his leg and started to tend to his arm.

"What do you mean he didn't do it?" Anger began to creep into his voice. Sakura merely rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the kitchen draws. She pulled out a scroll and set it on the kitchen table.

"Kai." The scroll released it's contents. Tons upon tons of porn magazines and porn videos poured out of the scroll. "I did it."

"Shit." She had found it; not good. "Thou hast no fury like a woman's scorn." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why the hell do you have this shit Sasuke? Am I not good enough for you? Do you have to look at other women in order to be satisfied? Aren't I enough for you?" Sakura was on the verge of tears. A wave of guilt shot through Sasuke. He had made her feel like this. It was all his fault. He had hurt the person he had loved the most. He tried to pull her to him and just hold her. But she wouldn't let him touch her. She pulled away and shouted at him. "I don't believe you!" The tears were flowing unchecked down her face. "FOR GOD'S SAKE SASUKE I'M EVEN CARRYING YOUR CHILD!" Sasuke looked at his 17 year old girl friend; shock was clearly writtten all over his face.

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide with the realization of what she had just said. She did the only thing could think of. She ran. One second she was right infront of Sasuke and the next she was gone. She dashed through the streets just looking for somewhere to hide. Why did she say that? He wasn't suppose to know.

Sakura finally slowed down and stumbled down the street. She didn't know where she was going or even why she was really running away to begin with. Sakura ducked into a little restaurant. Sasuke came rushing by only seconds later. He had followed her. Was that a good sign? She didn't know. Leaving the restaurant; she debating on whether she should go home or camp out at Hinata or Ino's house. She decided to go back home.

When she got there she stormed to her their room and flopped onto the bed. Wetness rolled down her face. She wiped it away with her hands. _'This is stupid. Why did I run? Why am I crying? It's just so stupid!'_ Even so she couldn't stop the tears and she couldn't make herself feel any better. The only person that was going to make feel better was Sasuke and she knew it. Sakura buried her face in her pillow and just let the tears come.

Warm hands placed themselves on Sakura's shoulders and urged her to sit up. She did and she came face to with Sasuke. Wordlessly he kissed her and hard. They fell onto the bed and Sasuke broke the kiss. He picked her up and whirled around the room with her in his arms. Sakura held tightly around his neck; clinging to him with all her might. He stopped and put her on the bed.

"Sakura I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry. I want you to know that I love you." He climbed up onto the bed with her and pulled her into his arms. Surprisingly she didn't resist this time. Instead she moved his hands from around her shoulders to her abdomen and leaned into him.

"What about our child?" He kissed her neck. "Is it really okay?"

"Okay? Sakura, it's more than okay it's wonderful!" He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"But what about your idol image?"

"I don't care. Our child matters more." For the first time that day a genuine smile lit up Sakura's face.

"I'm glad."

"Good." Sasuke kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down her neck.

* * *

**Word Guide**

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Kai - release_

**Amane:** Okay, I know this is really, really late. First I was grounded and then I had something after school almost every night and a ton of homework. It really made the writing of this chapter go really slowly. I'm sorry it is so late. I tried to write something Sasuke funny, but it only ended up in more drama and sappiness than anything.

**Sasuke:** Hey! WTF was up with you putting all my unmentionables up all over Konoha?

**Amane:** Blame your girlfriend.

**Sasuke: **You influenced her!!!

**Amane: **Nope. She did it all by herself Mr. Pervert.

**Naruto: **Yeah! I kicked your ass Sasuke!

**Hinata:** I helped.

**Naruto:** I know. You were awesome Hinata!

**Hinata:** Mmmmhmmm.. Should we go back to doing _other things_?

**Naruto: **You bet baby.

**Amane: **Don't do that here! Get a room!

**Sasuke: **For once I agree! Get a room!

**Amane:** Oh shut up I don't need your help. (Smacks him in face with a huge, heavy book.)

**Sasuke: **Ouch.. (Falls to the ground.)

**Amane: **Thank you for reading and all your patience. Please review!!


	12. Seventeen

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Twelve

Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

'_**When I was darkness at that time**_

_(When I was darkness at that time)_

_**My lips are trembling**_

_(fueteru kuchibiru)_

_**and I cry in the corner of the room**_

_(Heya no katasumi de I cry)_

_**The more I struggle, the more this wound pierces **_

_(Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu)_

_**The broken promises hurt me**_

_(Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me)**'**_

A hand came down and slammed into the snooze button on the unfortunate alarm clock.The owner of the clock rolled over in her bed and desperately tried to grab a few more minutes of sleep. But that didn't quite work out as planned as the clock started in again and she cursed the shortness of the snooze setting.

'_**I need your love**_

_(I need your love)**  
I'm a broken rose**_

_(I'm a broken rose)**  
Your song is the sadness that falls down**_

_(Maichiru kanashimi your song)**  
My life with nowhere to go**_

_(Ibasho nai kodoku na my life)**'**_

The short haired girl cussed as she sat up in bed. She'd discovered her boyfriend was not sleeping next to her as he should have been. In fact he was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell was he? She slipped out of bed and shut the clock off. Why wasn't he here? Did he forget what day it was?

Just the man she was looking for walked in the bedroom door. "Hey baby, sleep well?" He started rummaging through one of the desk draws.

"Yeah. Where were you?" She frowned and crossed her arms, but he just laughed.

"I practicing my guitar and singing. Is there something wrong with that?" He had found what he wanted; a guitar pick and a set of keys.

"I guess not." She had over reacted; that wasn't normal for her.

"Good." He kissed her lightly and walked out of the room. "I'll see you at school." He called to her.

"Okay, I'll meet you there!" She sounded happy, but in reality she wasn't. He really forgot what day it was, didn't he? Still frowning, she stripped herself of her clothing as she walked down the hallway; leaving it in her wake. Slipping into the bathroom, she turned on her stereo and started the shower to get it warm. She grabbed one of the CD cases; Anbu 7's second album: _Rolling Days_. She smiled as she looked at the two people on the cover; Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Still grinning she popped the CD into the stereo and blasted it.

* * *

A black racing motorcycle sped down main street, gracefully weaving in and out of the lines of cars. Drivers cursed the cyclist as she whipped down the lanes, but were surprised to see it was a girl. Some people recognized her and started shouting for autographs.But the teen had her headphones jammed tightly in her ears under her helmet. She was ignoring them all and she was singing with her music. 

"_I want to live in a world of peace_

_Without conflict, like the one I've seen in_

_my dreams"_

"_I just can't keep it inside_

_I've got to say what I wanna say_

_The bus stop at twilight, on the way home  
Saying bye bye bye to the sad backs of others  
Your face doesn't show your fighting pose_"

"_A world like the one I've seen in dreams  
Without conflict, daily peace  
But in reality I sometimes worry about  
Love and the day to day grind Those rolling days!_"

"_You would never hold a lie, no neverAll my loving, without it, I can't go on"_

"_Sweet love like I've seen in my dreams  
Lovers searching for hidden faces  
But in reality the days we can't meet  
Continue on, but I believe lonely days"  
_

"_Oh yeah oh even if you stumble, way to go, yeah yeah  
A muddled rolling star"_

The motorcyclist pulled into the school parking lot. After parking; she leapt off the bike and pulled her helmet off. She latched up the bike and, slinging her school bag over her shoulder, joined the other students on their way inside.

"Oy Hinata!" The girl turned and waved as her pinked haired friend joined her.

"Ohayo Sakura." Hinata smiled, maybe someone would actually realize what day it was.

"Ohayo. Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura inquired.

"No. Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something private." Hinata nodded in understanding. "Well I've gotta go, see ya!" Sakura waved good bye and then was lost within the crowd.

She hadn't remembered either.

* * *

"Repeat after me. Il fait beau." The foreign language teacher, Iruka, drawled. 

"**_Il fait beau."_** The entire class repeated it.

"Good. Now can anyone tell me what it means?" Inquired Iruka-sensei. Hinata, since she had nothing better to do, raised her hand. "Yes Miss Hyuuga?"

"It roughly translates to 'It is beautiful outside.' or 'The weather is beautiful.'" Hinata sighed and nudged the sleeping Naruto. He jerked awake and blinked a few times.

"Correct Hinata." The bell rang.

"Naruto can we go out to like a movie or to dinner tonight?" She asked hopeful.

"Nope. Sorry but I already made other plans." Hinata was crushed. How could he not remember what day it was?

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you. I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and sprinted out the door. The rest of the school day passed quickly, but Hinata was still upset that no one remembered what day it was. Saddened and feeling rejected, Hinata sped home on her motorcycle. She practically ploughed right through their apartment's door, dropping her stuff in the doorway as she went.

She flopped onto the couch in a depressed mood. Today was her 17th birthday and no one in the world seemed to care. She flipped on the TV. Ironically it was one of Anbu 7's PV's playing. She grabbed the closest thing to her about the size of a microphone, got up, and started to sing and dance with the PV. She didn't care if anyone saw her. Her day couldn't get any worse anyways. Suddenly, the phone rang. Dropping the makeshift mic, she picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Oh good you picked up."

"Ino?"

"Yeah, that's me. Listen I need you to meet me at the skate rink in town. Like now. Can you do that?"

"Ah... Sure. I'll be there."

"Thanks Hinata!" She hung up.

* * *

"Thanks for coming so quickly Hinata." Ino was smiling broadly. 

"Ah.. No problem Ino." She grinned unconvincingly. "So what did you need anyways?"

"Oh yeah! There's a problem and I need your help. Come on this way." Ino pulled Hinata behind her as she walked through a dark hallway. They finally got to the inside of the skate rink. It was pitch black and all was silent. "It's dark in here! How do I fix it?" Asked Ino. Hinata's jaw dropped. That's what she wanted?

"Easily fixed Ino." Hinata rolled her eyes and started for the lights. But before she reached them, they turned themselves on. Hinata turned to see all her friends standing around a table with a big cake and presents.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted in unison. Hinata was shocked, but as she thought about it; it all made perfect sense. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank us Hinata. After all we're your friends." Naruto grinned foxily.

"Yeah, he's right." Agreed Tenten.

"We'd never forget your birthday Hinata." Added Sakura.

"Guys, really though. Thank you." She had honestly thought they had forgotten, but they hadn't and she was thankful for that.

"Alright who want's cake?" Bellowed Kiba. It was followed by tons of replies of 'I do!'. Naruto for once ignored the food. He went to Hinata and embraced her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't want to, but I had to in order to keep this a surprise." Hinata didn't reply she just held tightly to him. "If you want we can still catch that movie."

"No that's okay. We don't have to." She smiled at him.

"Okay." Naruto looked a little uncertain as he gripped something in his pocket. "Hinata can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He gently pushed her off of him and took her hand. "Naruto wha-" He pressed a finger to her lips. Then he got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Hinata.. will.. umm.. Will you marry me?" He put the ring into her hand and Hinata gasped. She felt her cheeks flush and her consciousness slipping. Hinata fainted. Bad habits die hard.

"Hinata!" He sighed and picked her up.

"What happened to Hinata?" Slurred Sasuke.

"Nothing. She just fainted."

"Oh.. I can fix that!" Sasuke grabbed a cup of cold water and slashed it on Hinata's face. She sputtered and woke up.

"What the hell? Sasuke why did you do that?"

"It woke 'er up didn't it?" The Uchiha slurred again.

"Sasuke are you drunk?"

"Nope I'm high!" He laughed and started to stalk off, but Naruto picked up the plastic cup that had had the water in it and threw it at the back of Sasuke's head. It hit dead on.

"Ouch.. That hurt.." He stumbled to the floor and passed out.

"Man he cannot hold his booze. I'm sorry about that Hinata." He set the still blushing Hinata on a chair.

"Naruto.." To her dismay her voice came out as only a squeak. He had caught her so off guard with that proposal of his. She was still surprised, but yet she all ready knew her answer.

"I'll understand if you don't say yes." He was sitting on the ground infront of her. Naruto really thought he was going to be rejected! Hinata dropped to her knees and crawled up to him.

"Naruto, the only thing I could ever say is yes." He smiled at her and then captured her sweet lips in a kiss. Naruto slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Lookie! Lookie! They're doing naughty things!" Sasuke was jumping up and down pointing at Naruto and Hinata. They parted briefly.

"Oh shut up Teme!" A kunai flew from Naruto's hand and snagged Sasuke's shirt; pinnin him to the wall. He then went back to kissing Hinata.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm stuck!!!!! Sakura help me!!!!!!! HELP ME SAKURA!!!!!!! HELP!!!!" Sasuke struggled and screamed but he couldn't get down.

"No way! You're staying right there!" She laughed and continued to eat her cake and watch Kiba try to rollerblade. Just then Lee burst in the door.

"GREAT NEWS EVERYBODY!! WE'RE GOING TO TOKYO!!!" Naruto pulled Hinata to her feet.

"Tokyo? Are you serious?" He asked.

"YEAH TOKYO!!"

"This is great!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes we finally get to perform in Tokyo!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto picked her up bridal style and spun her around in a circle.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane: **Yes I know that was a rather short and probably boring chapter. Next up will be a Christmas special.. which I have no idea what I'm doing for yet. Oh and yes I know Hinata' birthday is suppose to be the 27th of December, but for the sake of the story it's gonna be the 22nd of December. 

**Naruto: **She said yes!!

**Amane: **We know.

**Sasuke: **Let me down you old hag!

**Amane: **Old hag? Dude I'm not even out of Highschool yet! You can stay there btw!

**Sasuke: **I'm gonna die! Let me down! I'm gonna die.

**Amane: **Die then. Oh wait I'll help! (Hits him over the head with and extremely large mallet.)

**Sakura:** Ouu.. That looks like fun.

**Amane: **He's all yours. (Sakura takes mallet and begins to beat on Sasuke savagely.)

**Sakura: **This is so much fun!!

**Amane: **Anyways thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. The Dangerous Games We Play

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Thirteen

The Dangerous Games We Play

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**(Author's Note:** I know I said I was going to post a Christmas/New Years special, but sadly I never finished it. So I have decided to skip it and just move on since it is a little late for that particular special. Thank you for all your patience and support. Hyuuga Amane

* * *

"Hinata.. Honey wake up." Naruto shook Hinata in an attempt to wake her up. He shook his head when she didn't even stir. One the first things he had learned about Hinata was that she was in no means a morning person. "Baby come on. You really need to wake up." Yawning widely, Hinata finally woke up and rolled over to look up at Naruto.

"Why are we forced to wake up at such ungodly hours in the morning?" She pouted cutely.

"Don't worry you can sleep on the train." He leaned down and stole a gentle kiss. "Meanwhile you'd better get up or you ain't gettin' none of this while we're in Tokyo." He turned and slapped his butt. Laughing he walked out of the bedroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Be ready to go!" Naruto shouted back to her.

"Seriously? Maybe I should make this fun..." Smirking Hinata swiftly got out of bed and dressed. She applied her make up and fixed her hair. But afterwards, still smirking, she slid back into the bed and pretended to be asleep. Not even a minute later Naruto came back.

"Oy. Hinata wake up." He didn't get a response. "Fine you're not even getting the tiniest kiss from me while we're in Tokyo." Naruto shook his head and left the room. He silently wondered what was going to be more difficult; not being able to do anything with Hinata or play infront of 1,000's of people. He already knew the answer.

Hinata giggled. She was making this a game and she was going to have so much fun.

* * *

"Lee-kun how does this song look?" Hinata inquired as she handed Lee a paper. He took it and silently read it over. By the time he was done he was nodded his head viciously.

"The lyrics are perfect! I like it! This is a bold demonstration of the power youth!" He smiled and his teeth glinted. "Hmm.. Can you manage to sing this for the Tokyo lives?"

"Ah, hai. But we'd have to practice it." Lee beamed at her.

"Of course that's expected. You'll have several practice sessions once we get to Tokyo. I hope to see you and your band mates shining with the ultimate power of youth!"

"Hai.." Was Hinata's less than enthusiastic reply. Lee was a little scary. "I'm going back to my seat now."

"Okay!" Hinata slipped away from their manager and found herself sighing in annoyance as she made her way back to her seat. She slumped down into her seat next to Naruto. "Naruto can you write music for this song?" She handed him the lyrics. Naruto silently looked them over and then smiled in approval.

"Yeah, I can definitely write the music for this. I'll get right on it once we get there."

"Arigatou." Naruto smiled at her and before he could even stop himself he was leaning in to steal a kiss. But Hinata turned away and stuck her headphones in her ears coldly. Naruto realized what he was doing and stopped. Hinata's actions confused him a little though. Normally she would gladly kiss him and even egg him on. What she had just done was not normal. Reluctantly he dismissed the thought and opened his cup of instant ramen he'd gotten off the cart.

Hinata peered over at Naruto; she was disappointed by his reaction. She had, quite frankly, expected him to act a lot differently. She didn't think he would just sit there and eat his stupid ramen calmly. Maybe it was going to take more than just a little refused kiss to get a real reaction out of him?

* * *

A train came to a halt in the Tokyo station. As the doors swished open; a cool, confident looking girl stepped onto the platform. Dressed in ripped jeans, a leather jacket, black tank, leather choker, and stylish black boots and flagged by six guys; the girl ventured into the crowd and made her entrance to the world known as Tokyo.

She stopped and marveled at her surroundings. The night sky was lit up with the light from flashing signs that lined the sides of huge sky scrapers. People were everywhere and it was anything but quiet. As if on instinct the girl smiled and took off into the midst of the crowds. Every part of her wanted to explore this vast new world. The urge was so overwhelming that she just couldn't help but to do just that.

Strange hand movements was followed by the girl completely vanishing from view. A few of the boys she had been with swore in annoyance as the started their search for her. Regardless of the fact that they knew they wouldn't be able to find her if she didn't want to be found. She watched as they tried their many techniques to find her and laughed. Not a one was going to work and they knew it too. Laughing quietly she sped off into the night.

"Stop. It's useless; she's already gone." Groaned a white eyed boy. The girl barely heard his words as raced up the side of a skyscraper; her charka firmly planting her feet on the slick stone walls. A new sense of freedom hit her as leaped into the sky and landed on the roof of the neighboring building. Breathing hard, she sat down on the ledge of the building; dangling her feet over the edge.

"What am I doing?" She sighed. "I should be headed to the hotel with the others right now, instead I'm here. Why is that?" She sighed again. "Maybe I should just worry about that later." Dismissing her thoughts she looked down to the city below. Everybody looked so small from up there. No one knew she was watching. Even if they did know, which was highly unlikely, they went about their lives and totally ignored the girl up on the top of a skyscraper. For some reason she smiled at this. Because even though she was surrounded by the thousands of people below, she actually felt like no one was watching her for once in her life.

Her voice slipped from her darkly painted lips without her knowing and her voice began to enchant the world surrounding.

"_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage"_

"_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small"_

"_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage"_

"_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage"_

"_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small"_

"_But I see your true colors_

_A shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you"_

"_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow"_

"_Alright.._

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing"_

"_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing"_

"_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there"_

"_I see your true colors_

_A shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you"_

"_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow"_

"_I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you"_

A blonde, whisker faced boy bounded over roof top after roof top. He was searching for that girl and so far his search had been vain. He stopped on a distant building and slumped against a roof door. He was on the verge of giving up, but then he heard an angelic voice drifting in the wind. Perking up instantly, he dashed off towards the source of the voice.

"_I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you"_

"_So don't be afraid!"_

"_I see your true colors_

_A shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you"_

"_So don't be afraid to let them show!_

_Your true colors_

_true colors_"

"_Your true colors_

_A shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you"_

"_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow"_

"_True colors_

_Your true colors_

_Yeah baby, true colors_

_True colors"_

Her voice faded away and all became quiet, save for the sound of blustering people below.The blonde hastily increased his speed, desperately hoping she would still be there when he arrived. His feet touched the ledge of her skyscraper and he saw her sitting there staring down into the streets. He let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding as he advanced toward her. Sensing his approach she turned looking somewhat startled and then she smiled and gave him a small, teasing wave. Then just like that she vanished; again.

"Hey that's not fair!" He yelled to the empty space before him. "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, if you learn." Her taunting voice came out from thin air.

"Hinata, stop it." He growled. Naruto felt her arms snake around his abdomen and her face nuzzle into his back."I don't want to play games Hinata."

"I don't believe you." She whispered into his ear as she let go of him. A strange playfulness erupted through Naruto as she whispered those words. It felt more animalistic than human. He growled again when he realized why. That damn nine tails was influencing him. He silently cursed the beast within him. Hinata materialized on the far ledge of the building with a teasing grin on her face.She jumped.

Fear laced through Naruto as he raced to the ledge. He looked over it and saw nothing. Terrified, he looked to either side of the roof and he saw her; speeding from building to building using charka powered jumps to leap side to side between the buildings. Relief hit him like a two ton brick and that same animal-like playfulness returned in full throttle. He gave chase.

The two shot over the streets of Tokyo; they were just to fast to be noticed blurs to the people below. Hinata was laughing with ease as she raced across Tokyo at her full speed; Naruto was hot on her heels and she was enjoying the excitement of it all. Naruto was overwhelmed at how much fun he was having and was almost blindly chasing after her. He growled low when Hinata dropped, unnoticed, into the crowd below and slid into a loud and packed club.

Naruto followed her inside successfully without being caught.The place was vibrating with the sound of people talking and explosive punk rock music. He unconsciously clutched his sensitive ears.Just seconds later, Naruto caught sight of his girl out on the dance floor. She was dancing like there was no tomorrow and thoroughly enjoying herself. Like a fox stalking it's prey, Naruto moved in and out of the surrounding crowd; watching and waiting for the right moment to pounce. He didn't have to wait long. Hinata moved to the edge of the dance floor and he caught her in his arms.

"I caught you." He locked her lips into a passionate kiss and held her tight to him. She eagerly returned his kiss and pushed him up against the wall. He pushed her forward and swung her up against the wall; hard. She ignored it and wrapped her legs around his hips; straddling him tightly. Naruto's hand slid up her leg and under her shirt. He cupped her breast in his hand and kissed her harder. Hinata kissed him back, but realization struck her. She grabbed his hand and forced out of her shirt and then she pulled away. His hand fought against hers, but she held it steady.

"Naruto, we can't. Not here." She gasped as his mouth found hers again. Again she pulled away. "Naruto please not here." Naruto wanted to listen, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. His instincts were telling him not to and he couldn't help but to listen to them. A burning need took over his body. He wanted her. He needed her. He needed her now. Naruto fiercely kissed her as he loosed the button on her pants. "Naruto.. Please..." Her voice sounded desperate and hurt, but that didn't phase him. But then he felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see that she was crying.

Horrified, he stumbled backwards and she fell against the wall and slid to the floor. He had made her cry. He felt so ashamed as he watched her cry huddled up against the wall. Naruto tried to comfort her. He tried to take her into his arms and hold her, but she slapped his hands away. Tears flying; she fixed her clothing quickly and dashed out of the club. Naruto just sat there, unable to come to terms with what he had just tried to do.

'_I almost.. almost... I ..' _He couldn't even think it. What had come over him? God knows that that didn't normally happen. That damn fox had made him do this some how, but why? Did he do it just to torture him or did he had something else in mind. Naruto didn't know, but he was going to find out. He tried his best to calm down and closed his eyes. He found himself in that familiar dark hallway with that flickering reddish light at the end. Naruto ran and ran until he reached the light. He came face to face with the Nine-tails.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Demanded the demon container.

"**I just enhanced your feelings is all. There's no harm in that."** The demon snickered at the small human standing before him.

"YOU DAMN FOX!! I ALMOST HURT HINATA BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

"**You mean that stupid girl you picked as a mate? Bah, you needn't worry about her. She's just trash. There are far better human females you could pick for a mate."** Sneered the Nine-tails.

"SHE IS NOT STUPID!! AND SHE IS NOT TRASH!!" Naruto was enraged at the demon now.

"**Calm down, you stupid human. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it. After all I can hear your every thought." **Stated the demon a matter-of-a-factly.

"Shut up." Naruto snapped at him.

"**You can't make me. You and I are getting closer Naruto. The day will come when we are one being boy and there is nothing you can do about it. Just so you get this straight, I didn't force you to feel any of those things. Those are just the first permanent symptoms of our fusing. There is much more to come boy. Whether you like it or not."** The demon grinned evilly and the room faded to black.

* * *

Hinata let the tears stream freely down her cheeks as she practically flew over the streets of Tokyo. She couldn't believe what had just happened. That had not been the Naruto that she knew. Something had been different. He had almost been animalistic. Hinata shuddered as she remembered the way he had made her feel. She had an extremely hard time controlling herself. Hinata had barely been able to stop herself from doing _that_ in public. The temptation had been so strong, it had almost been irresistible.

She wasn't ready to do _that _yet, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. But she knew that she wanted to do it and she wanted to do it with him. Although there was no way hell she was going to do it in public. It would end up all over the news and ruin their reputations. Their music career would be destroyed and then they would never be able to fulfill the dream of being the best in Japan. If they did it, it was going to be in their bed and in their apartment. Hinata firmly told herself she would not do _that_ for the first time anywhere else.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she slipped into the hotel. After checking in she stormed up to their room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. Hinata sat down on the bed and began to cry again. She felt so vulnerable and weak just sitting there and crying. Forcibly wiping away the tears, again; she grabbed a towel and slipped into the bathroom. Just as she was about to flip the light switch, someone caught her hand and spun her around. Hinata gasped when she saw who it was.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane:** Yes I am the evil fanfic writer who doesn't update for a month and then leaves you with a cliff hanger!!! The song used in this chapter was True Colors by Anna Tsuchiya. This chapter centered almost completely on Hinata and Naruto's relationship and how the Nine-tails is going to come to play on that. It might be a rough road for Naruto and Hinata from here on out or it might be flowers and sunshine. I'll let you know when I decide which road to send them down. .

**Naruto:** I'm a kitty!! Meow!

**Sasuke: **What are you doing dobe?

**Naruto:** Meow! Ouuuuu!!! It's the evil Sasuke!! Must scratch!! (reveals his extremely sharp nails and takes after Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **AHHHHHH!!!! IT'S AFTER MEEEE!!!!

**Amane: **Oh boy..

**Hinata:** Kill him Naruto!!!

**Sakura: **Yeah kill him!! He deserves it!! Wait I'll help! (pulls out battle axe commences chasing )

**Sasuke: **EEEHHHH!! (wets himself and faints)

**Sakura: **Oy.. My boyfriend is a sissy! (proceeds to chop his toes and fingers off)

**Hinata:** Here kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty. (Naruto jumps in her lap and begins to purr.)

**Amane: **What kind of mad house have I created?


	14. Is There A Traitor In The House?

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Fourteen

Is There a Traitor in the House?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

_Previously on Hold on Hinata.._

_Forcibly wiping away the tears, again; she grabbed a towel and slipped into the bathroom. Just as she was about to flip the light switch, someone caught her hand and spun her around. Hinata gasped when she saw who it was._

* * *

"Hanabi! What the hell are you doing here?" Gaped Hinata as she took in the fact her little sister was standing in her and Naruto's room in Tokyo.

"You know that is a really nice way to meet your personal body guard Nee-sama." Hanabi sneered arrogantly at the older Hyuuga. Hinata started to laugh hysterically.

"Nani? Protection from you? Now that's a real joke." Hinata was a little confused with her sister's proclamation of protection, but that didn't stop her from laughing about it.

"I'm serious Nee-sama. Hokage-sama herself sent us to protect you. She said we had to protect you from these devices called guns and that a person could easily be killed by one." Hinata frowned as her sister finished.

"Hanabi what do you mean by us?" She inquired curiously.

"The rest of our team is here." Hanabi replied knowingly.

"I want you to go home. Tell Tsunade that I can take care of myself and that I don't want all of you to get hurt for something that I could easily avoid by myself." The order slipped past Hinata's lips in a stern commanding voice that gave no room for argument.

"Hokage-sama said you would say something like that. Gomen Nee-sama but I have no choice but to stay. Hokage-sama's orders are law and I have every intentions of following them." Declared Hanabi bravely even though her fear was projected profoundly with her voice.

"Hanabi-chan sometimes it's better not to follow orders." Hinata's voice had taken on a dark and sad tone that betrayed the mood she was in. Hanabi realized that something was wrong as soon as she had said that.

"Hinata-sama... Are you okay?" Concern laced her question.

"I'm fine Hanabi-chan. I think I just need to be alone for awhile. We can fight this out later. I just.. I just need to think that's all." Hinata could feel the tears coming. She didn't want to cry, not infront of her little sister. "Hanabi please just leave." For once Hanabi proved to be understanding and left the room.

Hinata ignored the tears now stinging in her eyes and stumbled into the bathroom. She flung the door shut behind her and swiftly locked it. The tears came unbidden down her cheeks; smearing her makeup and dripping onto her clothes. Slowly she slid down the back of the door and sat against it on the ground. Her sobs came uncontrollably and she buried her head in her knees. Suddenly she stood up; Hinata's fists found the nearest wall and they immediately started to beat the crap out of it. Again and again she did this until her knuckles where bloodied and blood was splattered on the walls and floor.

Horrified at what she had just done to herself, Hinata switched on the shower and stripped herself of her clothing. Not waiting for the water to warm she clambered inside the shower and rabidly began to scrub the blood off her knuckles. Hinata cried out with pain as the water hit the sensitive exposed flesh of her hand. Tears came unchecked from her eyes.

"I'm so stupid! Why? Why did I let him try and do that?!" Ignoring the sharp pain, Hinata pounded her fists into the shower wall. The water ran red. "WHY?" She screamed as the amount of tears increased. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT?" The events of earlier flashed through her head. She remembered every bit of it. How it had made her feel. How she wanted him to do it. That look in his eyes. That animalistic, lustful, sinister look. She remembered the fear and she remember how horrified he had looked in the end. A realization struck her; if they hadn't been in public she would have let him do it, she would have encouraged him, and she would have enjoyed it. But what about now? Would she be able to trust him anymore? Would she really be able to ever let him do that now? Hinata didn't know the answers to those questions, but she did want them. A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hinata... I need.. I need to explain what happened earlier." His voice sounded so desperate, so pained.

"How can I trust you won't do the same thing again? Tell me Naruto how can I trust you now?!" Tears threatened to fall again as she shouted the questions she needed to be anwsered.

"You can't." Those were the words that echoed into the bathroom and met Hinata's ears. She didn't know exactly why but she turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around herself; Hinata opened the door. The Naruto that met her eyes looked tired, pained, sad, and as if he had been crying. Hinata brushed passed him and moved toward her bag. As she unzipped it she let the towel drop to the floor; allowing Naruto to get a full view of her exposed back. Slowly she dressed as she waited for him to say something. When Hinata was finally fully clothed in silk pajama pants with a silk pajama tank top to go along with it she turned to face Naruto. Hinata found him looking at the floor and blushing like a madman.

"Tell me what you've got to say Naruto." Her voice was like ice.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I couldn't control myself. He influenced me. He caused me to lose myself in the change. I couldn't stop it." Naruto's voice was a desperate whisper.

"He made you do it? Who is the hell is he?" Anger had seeped into Hinata's voice as she demanded an answer.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." He turned away and for the first time since he was a small child Naruto let himself cry. He was now certain that he had just lost the most important person in the world to him because of the Kyuubi.

Hinata was pained to see the man that should never cry start to cry. Emotion rippled through her and before she could stop herself she had wrapped her arms around him from behind and was holding him close to her. "Naruto don't cry." He turned around to face her and she reached up. Her gentle hands wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face. "I want to try to understand. So please tell me because I don't want this to end." The soft pitter patter of rain made it's self known as lightning illuminated Naruto's face.

"Hinata I'm a Jinchuuriki. I'm the container for the Kyuubi." He had finally said it. He had finally told her and now he was sure she would leave him. Naruto released his embrace with her and moved away as he turned his back. "I can understand if you don't want anything more to do with me. Hell I can even understand if you hate me now. The entire village practically does."

Fear laced Hinata's entire being as those words escaped Naruto's lips. She understood now why the villagers had hated Naruto. How they had treated him with contempt and nearly killed him several times. But Hinata also understood why they had been wrong. Hinata could never hate the man before her, let alone see him as a monster. No, she loved this man and just because he was carrying a demon inside him didn't change that. "I don't care. It doesn't matter." Naruto turned around to face her, shock clearly written upon his face. "The Kyuubi isn't you Naruto and he can't change the feelings I have for you." Thunder clapped loudly sending Hinata yelping in fear into Naruto's arms.

Naruto held Hinata tightly against his chest in relief. He should have never doubted her. "Thank you for excepting me Hinata." He placed a kiss on her forehead as she looked up him. "I love you Hinata. I don't know how could have lived on without you." Hinata's fists gripped Naruto's shirt. Blood from her still bleeding knuckles, that had gone unnoticed, stained his shirt. Naruto wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The door swung open unexpectantly. "NARUTO!!! HINA..ta.. Gomen." The door was quickly shut again by a flustered and embarrassed Kiba. Hinata and Naruto burst out laughing when Kiba left. But the laughter didn't last long as Naruto caught sight of Hinata's bleeding hands. He gingerly lifted her hands and examined her knuckles. Blood still flowed from them and bruising was becoming apparent. Naruto could have sworn he saw some of the white of the bone of her hand.

"Hinata.. What happened?"

"I.. I punched the bathroom wall and before I realized it this is what happened." Naruto took her wrist and led her back into the bathroom. His eyes met with a humongous crater in the wall the blood stained walls and floor.

"Oh my God... Hinata gomen. It's my fault you did this." Naruto looked at her apologetically.

"No Naruto it's not your fault it's mine. I should have known better than to do that." Naruto had found some bandages in one of the counter drawers and was tenderly wrapping her hands.

* * *

"What happened to you Kiba? You look a little shaken." Inquired Shikamaru.

"N-nothing. Just an awkward meeting is all." Sputtered Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What did you do? Oh. I know. You walked in on Naruto and Hinata when they were having an intimate moment didn't you?" Gaara's poor attempt of humor hit the realism of things right on the nose.

"I didn't mean to! I swear! I was just going to go 'em and they wer-" A pool ball smacked Kiba square in the forehead and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Shut up Kiba." Said a thoroughly annoyed Neji from the pool table. The younger shinobi had been yapping all night and Neji was quite tired of it.

"Gah.. how troublesome.." Shikamaru got up and kicked Kiba. There was no response. "I think you killed him."

"Good, there'll be less noise around here." Snapped Neji.

"No there won't." Neji turned to look at Gaara. "I'll just talk more and you know you can't hit me with a pool ball."

"Wanna bet?" Neji growled.

"I would, but I'm broke." Replied Gaara smartly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Stop smoking Shikamaru. It's bad for my bugs." Shino the ever silent one chimed one.

"Way too troublesome." Was Shikamaru's answer as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Just leave him be Shino he's not going to stop." Declared Gaara.

"Man you are just way too talkative tonight Gaara." Kiba growled as he lifted himself up from the floor. "Neji the next time you do that I'm going to beat your ass."

"Whatever." Neji continued to play pool all by himself.

"Wow this is a nice atmosphere." Mused Naruto as he took a seat at the table. Neji rolled his eyes and set his pool stick down. He grabbed a beer and started for the door.

"I'm going to bed early." With that he stormed out of the room.

"What's up his ass?" Questioned Gaara with curiosity.

Hinata, who had just walked in and seated herself on Naruto's lap, answered. "He just gets that way every once in awhile. Trust me he's been like that since we were kids. He gets all antisocial every so often." Hinata shrugged a little and then cuddled up to Naruto.

"Why do two of our band's lead singers have to be involved with one another. It's troublesome." Complained Shikamaru out of nowhere.

"Get used to it Shikamaru because it's not about to change anytime soon." Retorted Hinata strongly causing Naruto to smile broadly.

"Ouu!! Food!" Kiba exclaimed with excitement as Lee walked in with several boxes of steaming hot pizza.

"Pizza? Again? When are we going to have ramen?" Whined Naruto.

"Yeah when are we going to have ramen?" Everyone stared at Gaara with astonishment. "What? I like ramen too."

"Good for you." Shikamaru yawned widely. "I'm going to bed." He put out his cigarette and grabbed up a slice of pizza. He held up his hand as a wave. "Later."

"Man everybody is leaving! This is getting annoying!" Yelled a peeved Kiba.

"Don't worry about it Kiba-san. This just means more pizza for us." Smiled an over enthusiastic Lee.

"You know I never thought of that." Kiba grinned as he stuffed a slice into his mouth.

* * *

"I want this one tonight."

"Which one is that."

"It says her name is Temari here."

"Oh her. Don't worry sir you're going to enjoy yourself tonight." The old women motioned for the man to follow. "Oh I almost forgot. No smoking in here. You're gonna have to put that cigarette out before we go any farther boy."

"Gah.. Fine." The man reluctantly snuffed out the cigarette. The woman led the man up a flight of winding stairs and then through a dingy hallway. They came to a stop infront of the 10th door down the hallway. The old woman handed him a key.

"Enjoy your stay." She smiled a wicked smile and then walked off.

"Thanks." The man mumbled. He took a deep breath assessing what he was about to do and slipped the key into the lock. He decided inaudibly that he didn't give a damn about it and the lock clicked open. The man swung the door open wide and the sight of a blonde, spikey haired woman met his eyes. She smiled at him.

"I assume you're Nara-san?" She asked him from across the room. Shikamaru smiled in awe at the beautiful creature before him.

"Yes and you must be Temari." He shut the door. "Oh you can just call me Shikamaru. I don't like that formal shit."

"Oh that's new. None of my other clients have ever wanted me to call them by their first names." Shikamaru joined her on the bed.

"Yeah, well get used to it because I think you're going to be seeing a lot of me from tonight on." Shikamaru pressed his lips into hers aggressively.

Temari allowed herself a soft moan as she became lost in this Shikamaru's kiss. No man had ever kissed her like this before and she had been kissed by a lot of men. This was one kiss she didn't want to end regardless of the fact that she knew deep down the entire thing wouldn't last, no matter how much she wanted it too. But that's not what Temari told herself as Shikamaru began to unbutton her blouse; exposing the sensitive flesh below. Temari knew that he was more than likely a taken man. That he was probably married to a sweet little wife and had two or three kids. That was normally the way things were with the men who came to this place. Eventually all her clients left her. She had never cared and she had never been afraid to lose one, until now. Temari actually wanted this Shikamaru to stay. To never leave. He had only kissed her once and he had her firmly in his grasp. She silently hoped he would be different. That he wouldn't leave. That maybe he would finally be the one to free her from the hell that she had been forced into.

Temari's shirt fell from her body and then her undergarments. The cool night air hit her soft flesh causing it to harden. Pure pleasure ripped though her body as Shikamaru expertly kissed and suckled her breasts. She moaned again and her fingers found his shirt. The buttons came undone one by one as his shirt slipped off. Chiseled muscles met Temari's eyes. She traced her fingers down them, feeling every bit of him. She found the button of his pants and eased it open. Shikamaru pushed her down so she was laying on the bed and locked her in another lustful kiss. Temari slid his pants off.

* * *

"Yeah. So how far are you from here?" Asked Neji as he held a cell phone up to his ear. "Oh, okay so you'll be here in a few minutes. That's great." He nodded as he listened. "Alright then I'll see you then Tenten. Yep, love you too. Mmmhmm. Bye." Neji pocketed the cell phone and went back down to the dining room in the huge condo they were all sharing.

"Hey guys. Neji is back." Gaara stated with a smile.

"Yeah. Ok guys I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Inquired Naruto with a mouthful of pizza.

"Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke are going to be here in a few minutes." Neji replied calmly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sighed Hinata. She was about to say something more, but the doorbell rang. They all knew who it was, so they went to greet the rest of the gang. Neji was the one who opened the door and he was rewarded with a kiss from Tenten.

"Neji I missed you." Tenten pouted to the slightly taller shinobi. Neji gave her the rare smile reserved only for her. Kiba pretend to gag while Ino looked around expectantly for Shikamaru. Disappointment struck her when she realized he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Guys where's Shikamaru?" A small bit of worry and fear leaked into the tone of her voice.

"Oh he said he was going to turn in early. He's probably just sleeping in his room or something." Informed the ever knowledgeable Hinata with a smile. Ino's eye began to twitch. Shikamaru was so lazy.

"That just figures. That lazy bastard can't even get his ass up to come and greet his own fiancee. I'm going to beat some since into that man." Ino stormed off to go find the unlucky Nara.

"I would not want to be Shikamaru right now." Laughed Sakura.

"I know. I feel really bad for the guy." Giggled Hinata.

"I'm glad Ino stopped chasing me. I defiantly would not want to be in Shikamaru's position." Sasuke grimaced.

"What are you saying that if she hadn't stopped chasing you, you would have got together with her instead of me?" Sasuke was accused by one month pregnant fiancee Sakura.

"No, I'm just saying she was a really scary fangirl. Besides I would never settle for any other girl but you. I'm a one woman man and you're the only woman I will ever need." Sasuke defended himself and he wrapped Sakura in a tight hug. He also kissed her deeply on the lips. Both he and Sakura were smiling like mad when they parted.

"Eww... Get a room." Naruto cringed.

"What did you say?" Grinned Sakura evilly.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"Good. If you had you would no longer be able to have children."

"Sakura!" Hinata gasped. "I wouldn't let you do that. I do want to have children with Naruto in the future you know!" A deep shade of crimson worked itself into Hinata's face as she came to terms with she had just said. Naruto laughed.

"We could start to work on that tonight if you wanted Hinata. You know what I said before I wouldn't mind a couple of kids."

"After what happened earlier? In your dreams buddy."

"Alright you're the boss. But my offer still stands." Naruto shrugged. Ino returned from the other room with a frown planted firmly on her face.

"Shikamaru is gone." She cried. Tears came in waves down her cheeks.

* * *

The soft morning light crept through the parted curtains of the room as the sounds of early birds broke the morning silence. A certain lazy shinobi groaned as he woke. It was too early to get up. His griping thoughts faded away as he laid eyes on Temari. _'She's so beautiful.' _He thought as he gently stroked her cheek. A small amount of surprise shot through Shikamaru as Temari laid her hand on his.

"It's about time you woke up." Murmured Temari as she savored the feel of Shikamaru's touch. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too." Temari grinned back at him. She just loved to see his smile. "What are you so happy about this early in the morning?" He asked softly.

"You." Was her reply. "You're the first man who's ever spent the entire night with me."

"I'm glad." Shikamaru replied. "Say Temari, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get messed up in this business anyways. Because you really don't seem the type. You seem too smart for this." Temari's face became shadowed and her voice took on a deary tone.

"Your also the first person to ever care enough to ask me that." She responded sadly. "This wasn't my choice. I was sold into this life. A year ago I was a prominent shinobi in the Sand, but my father took that all away from me before he died. He hated female shinobi. He thought we were useless. So in order to stop me from bringing 'shame' to his house, he sold me into this life." Her voice was full of spite and sadness as she remembered her previous life. Shikamaru felt an overwhelming surge of anger as he tried to imagine how a father could do something like this to his own daughter. Shikamaru caught Temari in a gentle embrace and held her close to him.

"Why don't you just run away from this place? You said that you're a shinobi. Shouldn't it be easy?"

"I can't run away Shikamaru."

"Why not?"

"Because of these." Temari showed him the metal laced leather cuff like bracelets on her wrists. "If I even walk out of that door or get too close to the window these send an electrical shock through my body that leaves me near death. Trust me I know. I 've tried it."

"That's horrible." He was quiet for a few moments. "If you can't escape, how will you ever get your freedom back?"

"There's only two ways. One I die or two someone buys my freedom for me." Without hesitation Shikamaru jumped up and grabbed the phone on Temari's bed stand. He punched in the numbers to contact the front desk.

"Moshi, moshi? Ahh.. Yeah this Nara Shikamaru. Yes my stay excellent. In fact I had so good of a time I would like to buy Temari from you. Yeah you heard me right. What's your price?" He nodded. "Yeah that's what I mean. Ah huh.. Ah huh. Yeah I can pay that." Shikamaru mouthed the number to Temari and she gasped. Was he really will to pay that much just for her freedom. He hung up the phone and beamed at her happily.

"Shikamaru it's too much. You can't, no for me." Temari couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. In reality she wanted him to do it. Temari wanted to be free.

"I can afford it. Besides I like you, a lot. Hell I might be even falling in love with you. In my eyes you are priceless Temari. No price is too high." He picked up his pants and put them over his boxers. "I'll be back in a second." With that he walked out the door as Temari sat on the bed stunned.

* * *

'_Man I am so bored. I have no students worth tormenting since all my favorites went to Tokyo. Boy that sucks because I really feel like pulling some sort of a prank right now. Maybe I'll just do something to Gai. You know I would read my Icha Icha Paradise books, but ANKO BURNED THEM INFRONT OF MY VERY EYES!!'_ Tears came to Kakashi's eyes as he cried out in agony. "THE HORROR!! OH THE HORROR!! MY POOR, POOR ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOKS!! GONE!! THEY'RE GONE! GONE!"

"Kakashi you're still upset about those perverted books?" Anko teased caustically.

"Yes Anko I am. They were my precious collection!" He whined to her.

"Tough. You're just gonna have ta deal with it." Kakashi captured Anko in an iron hard grip and pulled her to him. A playful smile lit up Anko's face as she savagely ripped away Kakashi's infamous mask. Kakashi just smirked and crushed his lips into her's violently. A low moan escaped Anko's lips.

"OH MY GOD!! MY RIVAL HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" The green clad shinobi we all know as Gai shouted as he pointed and gaped in horror at Kakashi and Anko's show of affection. Then Gai proceed to run away crying dramatically and shouting. "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN KAKASHI!! I WILL GET A GIRLFRIEND TOO!!"

"Well that was weird." Mused a slightly confused Anko. "Does this happen often?"

"Everyday." Groaned Kakashi as Anko burst out laughing.

"Oh man I am liking you more and more all the time Kakashi." Kakashi just gave her a dumbfounded look.

* * *

"Okay how about this one?" A bored Shikamaru suggested.

"Sure. I like that one." Confirmed Temari.

"So do I." He agreed and turned to the real estate agent. "We'll take it."

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane: **I know it's been like two months since I last updated, but please don't kill me. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than normal. I also introduced Temari into the story.

**Temari: **Yeah it's about time. I can't believe you were originally going to wait until the sequel to introduce me!

**Shikamaru: **That would have been troublesome to wait so long..

**Amane: **I almost did wait, but then that particular scene above worked it's way into to my head and I just couldn't pass it up. I just had to do it. By the way I have officially changed my preference of my Shikamaru pairing to TemaxShika.

**Ino: **WHAT? NOOOO!!! Who the hell am I going to be with then?

**Kiba: **Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!

**Ino: **Eww.. In your dreams dog breath.

**Amane: **Well I have other plans for Gaara and Shino.. So your only choices are Lee or Kiba or Chouji.

**Naruto: **I vote for Kiba!

**Ino: **Since when do you have a say in this fox boy?

**Naruto: **I'm one of the main characters, I'm entitled to an opinion.

**Hinata: **I vote Kiba too!

**Kiba: **Arigatou Hinata-chan!! (Kiba grabs Hinata and gives her a bear hug.)

**Naruto: **Oy! Hands off my Hinata! (Takes out a pool stick and begins to beat on Kiba violently.)

**Hinata: **Don't kill him Naruto. (An evil grin spreads across her face.) Let me do that. (Takes out hammer and begins to beat Kiba with savage force.)

**Amane: **I'm going to go before these guys kill me. Oh thanks for all your reviews. Love them!! Please drop your opinion on who I should stick Ino with in your reviews!! Thank you!! R&R everyone!!


	15. Broken Bonds

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter 15

Broken Bonds

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Come on it's this way." A spikey haired boy pulled a girl behind him as he navigated through a series of twisty hallways. "Our manager made sure our apartment was quite hard to access without knowing exactly where you are going." The boy stopped infront of what seemed to be a blank white wall. "Kai!" A new passageway revealed itself to the duo. Assured that he was definitely going in the right direction the guy ascended the stairs with the girl right behind him. Eventually they came to a plain, unmarked door. Grinning the boy pulled out a key and slipped it into an unseen lock. Click; it swung open and a handful of worried people were unveiled. 

"Shikamaru you're back." Greeted a less than thrilled looking Neji.

"Dude it's about time. Ino was..." Naruto stopped short as he took notice of Temari. "Who in the hell..."

"You are such a dickhead, Shikamaru." Scoffed Kiba as he lounged while stroking Akamaru.

"Shut up Kiba." Shikamaru snapped.

"Your funeral." Was Kiba's retort. Shikamaru walked over the threshold as Ino made her awaited appearance.

"Shikamaru!" Ino moved to embrace him, but stopped short. "Who's she?"

"My girlfriend." Shikamaru responded with an edge of cruelty.

"What the hell? I thought _I _was your girlfriend."

"You and me; that was something our parents wanted. Not me."

"So you just used me?"

"Yeah something like that I guess."

"The nerve. You do something like this to me." She gestured toward her swollen stomach. "And you tell me everything we had was fake? That it was all just a fucking game for you?" The tears were starting now.

"Yeah Ino it was all just a fucking game for me. I had fun, but I'm tired of it. So guess what? I quit." Ino's hand connected fiercely with Shikamaru's cheek resulting in a resounding crack. Everyone was speechless, not a one of them had thought Shikamaru was capable of such a thing.

"BASTARD!!" Ino bellowed as she started to charge at him. But Kiba grabbed her by the arms and refused to let go.

"Ino calm down. I know he deserves it, but you're in no condition to beating the shit out of somebody." Ino struggled recklessly to get free from Kiba's grasp, but she found she couldn't break his iron hard grip.

"Let go of me! Dammit let go Kiba! Kiba please!" Ino practically begged him.

"No." He firmly refused.

"Kiba let go!" Ino sank to her knees and gave up. Her sobs came uncontrollably as Kiba finally let her arms loose.

"Hnn." Grunted Shikamaru as he took Temari and disappeared into his room.

"Ino it's okay." Kiba knelt down infront of Ino.

"No it's not."

"But it will be." Kiba told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino choked out.

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Ino looked up at him and Kiba swore he could see how deeply Shikamaru had just hurt her just by looking into her eyes. Though it seemed without hesitation that Ino dove into his arms and buried her face in his shirt. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew he was blushing. He pushed the thoughts away and concentrated solely on Ino. Right now she needed him.

Kiba smelled strongly of dog and grilled chicken, but for once it didn't bother Ino. In fact it actually smelled kinda good. Her embrace strengthened as Shikamaru returned to her thoughts and memories of him flowed through her. Ino truly did not understand why he did this to her. She had honestly thought what they had together was real. Not some sick game. Oddly enough, being in Kiba's arms was comforting. Her thoughts of Shikamaru slowly began to slip away, but the pain didn't. That would take time.

* * *

"_Every time you go away_

_It actually kinda makes_

_My day"_

"_Every time you leave_

_You slam the door"_

"_You pick your words so carefully_

_You hate to think you're hurting me_

_You leave me laughing on the floor"_

"_Cause I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn _

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn_

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I'm not gonna cry _

_About some stupid guy_

_A guy who thinks he's all that"_

"_I thought we were just hanging out_

_So why did you kiss me on the mouth?_

_You thought the way you taste_

_Would get me high"_

"_You went to all your friends_

_To brag_

_Guys are always such _

_A drag"_

"_Don't you know the reason _

_That I kissed you_

_Was to say goodbye"_

"_Cause I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn _

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn_

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I'm not gonna cry _

_About some stupid guy_

_A guy who thinks he's all that_"

"_Hanging _

_Hanging out"_

"_I am simply hanging_

_Hanging out_"

"_I am simply hanging" _

"_So why did you kiss me on the mouth?_

_Don't you know that I"_

"_I don't give a damn about you_

_I won't give it up not for you"_

"_I don't give a damn about you_

_I won't give it up not for you"_

"_I'm not gonna cry_

_About some stupid guy_

_A guy who thinks he's all that"_

"_I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn _

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn_

_What you say about that"_

"_I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn _

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn_

_What you say about that"_

"_I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn _

_What you say about that"_

"_You know I don't give a damn_

_I don't give a damn_

_What you say about that"_

The audience roared with approval as Anbu 7 played their latest song. Unfortunately, not everyone in the audience was fond of Anbu 7. In fact one might say that the particular sweater clad teenage boy in the front row hated them. Hated them so much he wanted to kill them; any of them. That's the reason why he snuck a hand gun into the stadium and was now waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger. Now was that moment. Standing the boy slipped the gun out and cocked the trigger.

Hinata made a signal to the others indicating what song was next. They nodded trusting her judgement since after all she was the one who had the program list. The music started fast and hard. Neji screeched out the first line.

"_Living Dead Girl!"_

Hinata opened her mouth and sang.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_The same thi-"_

But she stopped short as she heard the firing of a gun. Everything happened in slow motion. Her sharply tuned eyes saw the bullet spiraling toward her as Naruto dived at it. His hand reached out and then there was the sickening sound of a bullet meeting human flesh. Hinata looked and saw the hole in Naruto's hand. Then in horror she looked down. Her bandaged hands were clutching her abdomen. Hinata brought them up to her eye level; they were crimson. It was then that the pain registered and she tasted the blood in her mouth.

"HINATA!" Naruto cried. A small rivulet of blood spilled from the corner of Hinata's mouth and she felt herself begin to fall.

"_No... This can't be... This can't be the end... There's so much I haven't done... Naruto... Naruto... I need... need... you.. Nar..ut..o..." _Her vision was fading. She could see Naruto running to her even as her eyes finally closed and she hit the floor. The last thing she heard before her consciousness slipped away was Naruto calling her name.

"HINATA!!" His tears were coming in a copious stream already. "Hinata! Wake up!" He shook her body, but failed to get a response. The crowd was screaming as they all panicked and fled, but one person was laughing manically. Naruto tried to block it out as he attempted to think clearly and calmly, but the Nine Tails wormed into his thoughts. Suddenly, he was pulled into the inner chambers of his mind and found himself infront of the Kyuubi.

"**I can help you save your pathetic mate if you want." **Snickered the demon.

"Liar!"

"**I tell no lie boy. It is the truth."**

"Ha! That's a joke; a demon like you tell the truth? Get real."

"**Fine let her die."**

"No, wait. Okay, okay I believe you then."

"**Good. There is a price though."**

"There always is. Tell me what it is."

"**Tell you? I don't think so. The price is not yours to pay human, but hers." **Laughed the Kyuubi evilly.

"You bastard fox!"

"**You keep calling me that and I won't help you."**

"Tell me what to do." Naruto growled at him.

"**Just kiss her. I'll do the rest."** Before Naruto could ask what 'the rest' meant he found himself thrust back into the real world. Just kiss her and I'll do the rest sounded like something from a messed up fairytale, but Naruto ignored that. Against his better judgement he did kiss her and as he did he felt like something left him and entered her. Naruto pulled away from her and watched in astonishment as her wound sealed and the bullet clattered onto the floor. Hinata's eyes snapped open a second later. But that's not what caught Naruto's attention, it was the replica of the seal on his abdomen that appeared on hers that did.

"_My God Kyuubi what did you do?"_

"_**You'll see."**_

"_What in the heck? How are you talking to me here?" _There was no answer.

"Naruto? What happened?" Enquired Hinata.

"You were shot." He told her.

"Oh I remember now." Hinata grimaced as she recalled her earlier experience. A shudder passed over her as she realized just how close to death she had just ventured. It was not something she wanted to repeat anytime in the near future or otherwise. Something told her that realistically she shouldn't be alive right now. So she asked the inevitable question. "Naruto, why am I..."

"Still alive?" Naruto at this point didn't know exactly why, only that is was the doing of the Kyuubi. "I'm afraid only you could answer that now." That wasn't entirely true, since the Kyuubi did know. The fox just refused to tell Naruto. How he hated the Kyuubi's stupid games.

"I don't understand."

"_**Oh she will. She will." **_The Kyuubi practically sang the words. Naruto frowned at the Kyuubi's comment as Hinata gave him a questioning glance.

"You're not telling me everything are you Naruto?" Pure confusion began to pulse though Hinata as the real world was whisked away from her. At first she felt like she was in some sort of a dream, but she soon discovered that it was all very real. A shadowed room took form around her. It was damp, musky, and a bit chilly. With the seemingly looming darkness it was hard to see anything. On instinct Hinata activated her Byakugan and a strange world was revealed to her. She was in what looked to be a huge cave, but she knew it wasn't. A small flicker of movement caught her eye. She turned to come face to face with gigantic cage doors. Startled she backed away. "Naruto? Are you there? Anybody?"

"**Oy what do you want? You're interrupting my nap." **The voice came crashing out from the cage.

"Who are you?" Asked a bold Hinata.

"**Me? Oh I'm Kit." **The source of the voice suddenly became visible and Hinata stifled a gasp. **"No, don't worry you don't have to be afraid of me. I have no intentions of hurting you."**

"You're.. You're.." Sputtered Hinata as she looked upon the creature before her.

"**A fox demon? Yes. I actually used to be the Kyuubi's mate. Well before I was killed anyways. But I suppose that pain of an ass mate of mine sealed my soul within himself. It seems now that I must be somewhere else." **Mused the fox as she took in her surroundings. **"Oh forgive me, I forgot to ask your name."**

"I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata wasn't sure why she was introducing herself to the demon. She really had no reason to since she obviously had no reason to trust her.

"**Oh! A Hyuuga! How nice! I always did quite like your clan when I roamed the earth. It is a pleasure to meet you. Hmm.. judging from the fact that you don't appear to have the cursed seal I'd guess you are of the main house. Correct?"**

"Yes I am. Actually, I'm the heir to the clan." Admitted Hinata.

"**Splendid. You know if I had to guess, I would say that I'm sealed in your body now."**

"Nani? But how?"

"**Are you close to the boy who contains Kyuubi within him?" **This caused Hinata to blush a little.

"Hai. Very close actually."

"**Almost die recently?"**

"Yeah and I'm not hoping to experience that again anytime soon." Hinata grimaced.

"**That tells me what I need to know. The Kyuubi must have sensed that you were dying from within the boy who carries him and offered him a deal. I doubt the old rascal told him what he was really intending to do either."**

"So in other words he used Naruto so he could seal you into me?"

"**You catch onto things quick." **Laughed Kit.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto waved his hand infront of her face. "This isn't exactly the best time to space out."

"Huh? Oh sorry." Gingerly Hinata touched her fingers to her abdomen. "There's not even a scar."

"Let me see your hands once." Gently he lifted her outstretched hand and began to remove the bandages. One by one the bandages fell to the ground. They were stained with dried blood and felt stiff under Naruto's finger tips. The skin unveiled was unblemished as if Hinata had never hurt them at all. Naruto was awed as he ran his thumb slowly over her knuckles. "Amazing."

"I don't know what you did Naruto, demo arigatou." Hinata smiled at him. She had decided that for now it was best to keep the existence of Kit to herself. So she played the innocent thankful damsel role. She almost laughed because quite frankly she could never see herself truly in that role.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything." His voice was a little strained. "I'm glad your okay though. For a second I was terrified that you weren't going to make it."

"You're sweet. I'm happy to be okay too. I'm not exactly ready to die yet. There's just so much I haven't done." A soft smile lit Hinata's face.

"Like what?" Naruto asked a little deviously.

"Many, many things." Hinata swooped in and trapped Naruto in a passionate kiss.

"What the hell? You should be dead!" The teenage boy gaped at Hinata and Naruto as they kissed. Naruto swiftly broke the kiss and in a blink of an eye was infront of the boy. His had slammed into his throat and pushed him back into the wall. Naruto's eyes had gone crimson and his teeth had lengthened even as his hands sprouted their deadly claws. His voice was a raspy growl.

"You almost killed my mate. That is unforgivable." His fist was poised to crush the boy's face. Hinata intervened grabbed onto Naruto's arm and refusing to let go.

"Naruto don't. You can't just beat this boy to death because he shot me."

"I should. He deserves it Hinata."

"That may be so. But killing him won't solve anything. Besides what's done is done. You can't change what happened." The boy had begun to whimper as he desperately tried to wriggle out of Naruto's hold on him.

"He has to pay for what he's done." Came his grating reply. Naruto's grip tightened on the teenager's throat and the boy began to struggle violently as he fought for his every breath.

"Naruto." A low growl issued from Hinata's throat as her teeth began to sharpen and eyes darken. "Put him down." A feeling of foreign power raced in Hinata's veins. It felt purely instinctive, but yet primal. Naruto seemed to sense this in her and put the boy down, but he didn't let go of him.

"Fine I'll let him go." He released him and he took off running like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"_**Hahaha. I like your mate so much better now. She's much more suited for you." **_Kyuubi laughed derisively.

"_I don' t know what you did to her, but I swear I'm gonna undo it."_

"_**She might not let you."**_

"_Shut up you damn fox."_

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane: **Once this chapter actually finds it's way onto the internet I'm sure I will be very late with my update. I apologize ahead of time for it's lateness. You see currently I don't have an internet connection! Some guys messed with the internet lines and ending up frying our modem in the process. So it sucks. Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and all it's little twists. 

**Hinata: **I got shot! People have told you not to hurt me, but you did it anyways! What's wrong with that picture?

**Amane: **Hey it all turned out okay in the end.

**Hinata: **Okay? How do you call me getting stuck with a female demon inside my head okay?

**Amane: **Umm... You're alive aren't you?

**Hinata: **Yeah but that's beside the point.

**Naruto: **Must kill Hinata's would be killer! (Starts to chase after the boy who appeared out of no where.)

**Hinata: **Naruto sit boy! (Naruto slams face first into the ground.)

**Kiba: **Isn't that from InuYasha?

**Hinata: **Shhh! They're not suppose to know that!

**Ino: **Did you know that I plan to kill Shikamaru within the next 3 chapters?

**Amane: **We'll see about that Ino.

**Hinata: **Hey where did Hanabi go?

**Neji: **I locked her in the closet. She was annoying me.

**Hinata: **Good. Don't let her out.

**Ino: **Hey Temari come here a second. (Temari goes over to Ino.)

**Temari: **What do ya what?

**Ino: **Why I want to kill you of course. (Pulls out huge mallet and begins to beat on Temari. Temari disappears suddenly and Ino finds herself beating on Shikamaru.)

**Temari: **Replacement no Jutsu! Ha! (Ino shrugs and just beats away on Shikamaru.)

**Amane: **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and don't worry I don't think Shikamaru's life is in danger anytime soon. By the way the pairing of Ino and Kiba won by like a longshot so that's the pairing I'm going with. Please R&R peoples!!


	16. Hear Me Now

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Sixteen

Hear Me Now

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"I can't believe you Neji-sama!" Exclaimed a distraught Hanabi. "You locked us up in the closet for over a day! I'll be mentally scarred for life because of this!"

"I'm glad. Now go away." Neji brushed Hanabi off as he escorted Tenten to the kitchen.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone until you apologize!" Hanabi's face was red with frustration as she made her bold declaration.

"I will not apologize. I have no reason to. As I recall it was you and your little friends who were throwing kunai and water balloons at us while Tenten and I slept last night. In fact I think it would be rather appropriate for you to apologize instead of me."

"How dare you!" Hanabi scowled deeply. "You have no right to speak to a Hyuuga of the main house like that! I swear that you shall be punished dearly cousin!"

"What's going on here?" Hinata appeared in the hallway. Her hands were on her hips and a clearly annoyed expression was set on her face. She had been happily sleeping with Naruto at this early hour, but her restful slumber had been disturbed by the not so quiet Hyuuga's in the hallway.

"Neji locked me, Ichigo, Miki, Hitomi, and Tite all in a closet for over a day! It was horrible!" Hanabi complained to Hinata.

"I had good reason for doing so. Besides if you were good ninja you would've found a way out by yourselves." Neji shook his head in slight annoyance.

"You put 27 high level binding jutsu on that door!" Hanabi exclaimed angrily.

"Enough. You both can apologize. End of story." Hinata left them no room to argue. Neji looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead he bowed to the younger Hyuuga.

"Gomen, Hanabi." Neji straightened. Hinata could tell that it hurt him to have to do that. She promised herself that when she was officially head of the Hyuuga house Neji, nor anyone else from the branch house, would no longer have to take orders from the main house.

"I will not apologize to him Hinata. I don't have to." Hanabi clenched her teeth as she struggled to suppress her temper.

"You do have to and you will Hanabi." Ordered Hinata. Something in the tone of her voice frightened Hanabi. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but Hanabi some how knew that it was terrifying. Hanabi reluctantly bit her lip as she followed her sister's order.

"Gomen Neji Nii-sama." She didn't bow, but instead turned and stormed down the hallway.

"Hinata... What's going on so early in the morning?" A sleepy eyed Naruto had shuffled out of their room and now stood in loose draw string pajama pants, rubbing his eye in the hallway.

"Nothing Naruto. Just some family business." A wide yawn escaped Hinata's lips.

"Hinata why don't you go back to bed? I think everything has been settled for now." Tenten nervously smiled and ushered Hinata over towards Naruto.

"That's actually probably a good idea Tenten." Exhaustion seemed to seep into every part of Hinata. They had gotten back so late after their concert last night. The concert itself had been exhilarating up until the part that Hinata was shot anyways. At that point it just seemed to turn into a nightmare. Hinata still wasn't sure if half of it was even real, particularly that part with the female fox demon. She was having quite a bit of difficulty believing that had happened.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She knew that was a lie and that Naruto knew it.

* * *

"Sakura, honey, what's wrong?" Sakura was sitting up in bed with her knees drawn up as close to her chest as they would go. Her gaze seemed distant as she stared out the window. When she didn't respond to Sasuke he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Sakura, come on. You can tell me." Sakura snuggled up close to him and let him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke. I couldn't do anything last night. I wasn't able to help."

"Don't fret over that Sakura. None of us were able to do anything." He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"No, but I could have. I'm a damn medical ninja Sasuke. I'm one of the best on top of that and I wasn't able to do anything. I froze." Her frustration projected forcefully through her voice.

"Sakura things happened too fast. Besides Hinata is okay so it doesn't matter." Sasuke tried to sooth her with his words.

"Sasuke, I was terrified last night. I was afraid of might happen if I were to go out there. What if I were to get shot too? What if the baby was hurt? That's all that kept running through my head. I felt so helpless." Sakura was on the verge of tears as Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's your maternal instincts kicking in. It's natural. It's not something you should worry about."

"Yeah but what if I get into a situation where I have to act to live, but I can't because I'm afraid of what the consequences might be?"

"You won't ever get into a situation like that because I'll always be there to protect you."

"Yeah but what if-"

"Don't worry about it. It will be fine. Trust me."

* * *

"_My dream was to make the band succeed, so everyone in Japan would remember my name. Even if it meant that one person would never call my name again."_

"Oh? You watch _NANA_?_" _Ino stood in the doorway of Kiba's room giving him a baffled stare. A shocked expression leapt onto his face as he blushed furiously.

"Yeah, yeah I do." His blush darkened drastically as Ino strode inside his room and plopped down next to him.

"Really? I saw previews for this series once. It looked too sappy for my tastes honestly. So I haven't watched it yet." Mused Ino as she directed her attention to the tv infront of her. "Though the main character does look kind of cool."

"She is!" Kiba clasped a hand over his mouth and turned his head away quickly. "Gomen."

"No it's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's just watch the show, okay?" Kiba nodded and looked towards the tv.

"_Have a seat. Not that one over here."_

"_This one's fine. It's not something you can tell me while we're fooling around, right?"_

"_Well, that depends on you."_

"_What? __**'He's lost weight. I wonder if he's eating properly.'**__"_

"_Nana..."_

"_What?! Just say it! I'll choke up and die!"_

"_Marry me."_

"Just as I thought! Sappy!" Ino exclaimed as she came to her two minute conclusion.

"Not so. Not so at all. You haven't even watched an entire episode." Kiba frowned disapprovingly.

"Oy lovebirds that Lee guy is calling a meeting in the living room." Nara Ichigo had appeared at the door.

"Lovebirds? Did he just say love birds?" Inquired Ino a little peeved.

"Yep, that's what he said." Sighed Kiba. He could already see what was coming.

"Why you little.." Ino shot to her feet faster than should have been possible. "I'm going to kill you, ya runt!"

"Yikes!" Ichigo took off down the hallway with Ino hot on his heels.

* * *

"YOSH! Now that everyone is here I will explain why I called this meeting of youth!" Lee bellowed excitedly.

"Hurry it up Lee. You're already giving me a headache." Groaned Naruto as he leaned back into his chair. I just sighed and made myself comfortable on his lap. Truth be told I was a bit annoyed that Lee had called this meeting, especially so early in the morning. Not to mention I still wasn't sure what had exactly happened last night. Everything seemed different from then. All the things around me seemed to be defined with a new sharpness and clarity. I felt stronger too. I can't help but to ask myself was what happened with that demon last night real? I'm dying to know that answer.

A sharp pain raced up my arm. I swivelled around to glare at Naruto. He had just pinched me."What did you just do that for?" I whispered to him.

"You looked like you were falling asleep." He shrugged.

"Well you didn't have to pinch me. You could have tapped my shoulder or something." I growled low at him.

"I tried that. You didn't respond."

"Oh. Gomen." I mumbled this to him and then turned my attention to Lee. Lee was, to my surprise, staring at Naruto and me.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-san would you please pay attention. This isn't the time for your romantics." He appeared to be very serious. I didn't know he could be like that. It was actually kind of freaky.

"Now as I was saying, you will put on a total of eight secret lives during the duration of your stay here in Tokyo. You can't tell anyone when or where these lives will take place. It would ruin the effect."

"Wait, hold up. Did you just say eight secret lives? Isn't that a bit overkill? I mean we're only going to be here for two weeks. That's it." Kiba inquired. He looked a little pale at the thought of eight secret lives. It made me nervous as well. That was a lot of concerts for only two weeks. There was a chance it could do serious damage to our voices if we over strained them too much. Oh yeah, you could say I was quite nervous about this.

"You are professionals now Kiba-kun. If this many concerts is too much for you then you aren't suited for this job." I have officially decided that I do not like this side of our manager.

"Hai..." Kiba was discouraged now. I could tell after being on the same team with him for so long. Naruto has tensed up. I can feel him shaking with anger. Gingerly, I took his hand in mine and held onto it tightly. Lee's cold words were getting to him a little too much for Lee's sake. If he pushed him anymore there might not be much left of Lee in a few minutes.

"Lee-san, I understand it's important for us not to complain and not to lose confidence, but don't belittle my band mates. It's unbecoming. If we didn't know what we were getting into we never would have joined this business. I can tell you know that I'm not about to give up and I'm not going to let anyone else either. I will promise you that." I smiled at Naruto's bold statement. To our relief so did Lee. He actually seemed overjoyed.

"YOSH! WHAT A WONDERFUL DECLARATION!! THE CONFIDENCE OF YOUTH!!" He exclaimed for everyone within a three block radius to hear. "Okay, I will get you all the new schedule by the end of the day! You are dimissed!!"

I stood up, still holding tightly to Naruto's hand, and led Naruto back to our room. I was so happy to get away from everyone. They were too loud. It dawned on me just how much my ears were hurting as I sat down on our bed. Naruto was quick to notice something was wrong.

"Hinata, you've been acting a little strange since yesterday night. What's wrong?" I could tell he wasn't going take nothing as an answer.

"I think something odd happened to me last night. But I'm still not sure if it was real or not." I sighed. I had to tell him now.

"What was it? What was it that happened to you?" I smiled playfully at him.

"I had a run in with a demon." His eyes widened in apparent shock.

"What do you mean? Demon?" There was an urgency in his voice. "It didn't hurt you did it?"

"I don't think she hurt me."

"She?"

"Yeah. The demon said her name was Kit. She said she was once the mate of the Kyuubi." I explained as calmly as I could. "That's all she told me."

"It all makes since now. That damn fox Kyuubi!" He bellowed with an enraged fury. "I'm going to kill him!" His eyes, teeth, and hands were changing now. I grabbed his arm and held it firmly.

"Naruto calm down. You can't kill the Kyuubi."

"Nande! Nande!"

"Because the only way to kill him is to kill yourself! And I don't want that to happen Naruto!" I practically screamed at him.

"Gomen. I didn't... I won't kill myself. I promise. I'm just upset. I didn't mean it." He sighed. "I didn't want you to become a jinchuuriki."

"It's okay. I'm fine with it. I'm just happy I didn't die." I wasn't fine with it. I did not want to be a jinchuuriki.

"No you're not okay with it. I can tell. It's all my fault that this happened to you."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes a little.

"I made a deal with the Kyuubi. You were going to die! He said he could save you. I couldn't lose you Hinata. I just couldn't."

* * *

Naruto couldn't even look Hinata in the eyes as he told her what he had done. He felt so guilty. She was probably going to hate him and regardless of everything that had happened he would lose her anyways. Only in a different way. It would be more painful than if she died. He would never be able to live with the fact that she had left him. That she was still out there more than likely loving some other guy. That would just be a never ending torture.

"Naruto. I understand. You did what you had to do." Her voice was colder than ice. He had hurt her badly and she didn't seem like she was going to forgive him anytime soon. Naruto placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way." Hinata turned and glared angrily into his cerulean eyes.She pulled her hand away.

"It couldn't have been the only way. You could have done something else." Hinata's enraged voice washed over Naruto.

"Hinata-"

"No. Naruto. No! It's over. You and me are over! Done. Through. You got that? I am not your girlfriend anymore."She stood up and wriggled the ring Naruto had given her not so long ago off her finger. "You can have your stupid ring back too. Since I have no intentions of marrying you." Hinata stormed from the room. Naruto fell to his knees as tears streamed from his eyes. He had lost her. He had lost the person who meant the most to him. His palms made contact with the floor and they quickly turned into fists. He rammed them into the floor time and time again until small craters had formed. Naruto looked to the spot where Hinata had thrown the ring he had given her and his tears increased as all the happy memories he had with her popped into his head.

* * *

Hinata shut the door behind her as she strolled into the hallway. She was trying her best to keep a straight face; trying not to cry. Faster and faster she walked until she was in a dead run. She ran directly into Tenten.

"Hinata, what's wrong? What happened?" Hinata sunk down to the floor as what she had just done fully registered.

"It's over." Hinata found herself crying deeply, until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Ino and Sakura had heard her and had rushed to see what was going on.

"Tenten what's wrong with Hinata?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure. All she said was it's over and then she started to cry."

"Oh no. This can't be good." Ino mused.

"What do you mean Ino?" Questioned Sakura.

"The only thing I could think of that might of happened is that Hinata broke up with Naruto." Stated Ino a little worried.

"I don't see how that would be possible they seemed just fine earlier." Muttered Tenten.

"Check her hand for her engagement ring." Ordered Sakura.

"Why?" Inquired Tenten.

"If it's not there that probably means Ino is right." Concluded Sakura. Tenten reached down to Hinata grab her hand, but Hinata yanked it away.

"She's not letting me." Sakura sighed and knelt down with a little difficulty next to Hinata.

"Hinata. You gotta tell us what's wrong. If you don't we can't help." Sakura rubbed her back to try to get her to settle down. "Hinata come on. You know you can tell us." Luckily, Hinata began to calm a little.

"I broke up with him. It's over." Hinata murmured barely audible.

"If you were going to be so miserable why did you break up with him?" Asked Ino.

"Because of what he did to me." Hinata replied quietly. Her tears had mostly stopped now.

"What did he do to you?" Tenten questioned with concern. Hinata had stood up again as she wiped away her tears.

"Nothing. Thank you guys, but I need to be alone now." They looked at her sympathetically, but nodded and started to walk off.

"Remember Hinata if you do want to talk about it we're here, okay."

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Anbu 7 and welcome to tonight's secret live!" People on the street stopped and looked to the stage set up in the middle of the square. Some looked away and kept walking, but a good deal more stopped and stared at the group that had appeared on the stage.

"We're Anbu 7." A blonde guy said dully. People knew despite this that it was defiantly Uzumaki Naruto and they cheered and applauded. The music poured down from the stage as the lead singers began.

"_It keeps coming back to me._

_I remember this pain._

_It spreads across my eyes._

_Everything is dull."_

"_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling._

_It pushes me far, far away._

_I can't understand._

_Everything is blue."_

"_Can you hear me out there?"_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_I'm gazing from the distance._

_I feel everything pass through me._

_I can't be alone right now."_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep._

_I can't seem to find my way out alone._

_Can you wake me?"_

"_I know when I let it in._

_It hides love from this moment._

_So I guard it close._

_I watch the moves it makes."_

"_But it gets me, but it gets me._

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear._

_Could make it disappear."_

"_Anyone out there hear me now?"_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_Kiss my lips and maybe_

_You can take me to your world for now._

_I can't be alone right now."_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_Please make it all go away._

_Am I ever going to feel myself again?_

_I hope I will."_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_I'm gazing from the distance._

_I feel everything pass through me._

_I can't be alone right now."_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep._

_I can't seem to find my way out alone._

_Can you wake me?"_

"_I know when I let it in._

_It hides love from this moment._

_So I guard it close._

_I watch the moves it makes."_

"_But it gets me, but it gets me._

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear._

_Could make it disappear."_

"_Anyone out there hear me now?"_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_Kiss my lips and maybe_

_You can take me to your world for now._

_I can't be alone right now."_

"_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now._

_My frozen heart."_

"_Please make it all go away._

_Am I ever going to feel myself again?_

_I hope I will."_

A single tear ran down Hinata's face as the song finished. No one in the audience knew why and they never would.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane: **I beg you not to kill me! I doubt that is exactly what you expected or wanted to happen, but please bear with me. This was very hard to write about and I'm a little afraid of the reviews, but it had to happen in order for the story to progress.

**Naruto: **Had to happen my ass! You took my precious away!

**Hinata: **I'm speechless.

**Sasuke:** Well that's nothing new.

**Hinata: **Shut up you jerk.

**Amane: **Please, please stay calm. I'll fix it! I'll make it all better! I promise!

**Naruto: **You had better! Or I'll never get to walk down the aisle with my Hinata!

**Sasuke: **Who cares anyways? No one really wants to see you two together anyways.

**Hinata: **That is not true you evil person!

**Sasuke: **Is that the best you can do?

**Hinata: **No, not even close. (Pulls out the infamous mallet.) I've got this.

**Sasuke: **Nooooooooooooooooo!!! The horror!!!

**Hinata: **(Beats on Sasuke savagely and is joined by Naruto.)

**Amane: **Right. So please read and review. I want to hear your feed back. Oh yes the song I used was _Deep Winter Sleep_ by OLIVIA and I used quotes from _NANA_ which I don't own.


	17. Such Is Denial

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Seventeen

Such is Denial

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Temari this really isn't the time for this. I'm trying to work." Shikamaru complained blandly as Temari tried to cox him into eating his dinner. She sighed a little peeved with him.

"Shikamaru make time. You need to. Otherwise you're going to starve." Temari chided him forcefully.

"I'm not going to starve. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not even hungry." Shikamaru's stomach had a different opinion; it growled loudly. Temari began to laugh as Shikamaru turned a dark scarlet. "Okay maybe just a little hungry." Stretching he got up off his chair. Temari smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on I made something you will absolutely love." With that Temari pulled the somewhat reluctant Nara into their kitchen.

* * *

"Oh get over it already Ino." Sakura scowled at her unreasonable friend.

"Nope not a chance. I will never forgive her for what she did." Ino retorted with force.

"She didn't know what she was doing Ino. It's not like Shikamaru would have told her everything. I think she was in the dark about you as much as you were her." Ino hmphed at Sakura. "You know you shouldn't be blaming her you should be blaming Shikamaru."

"I know. I know. It's just from my point of view she stole him from me. I don't see it as him dumping me because of the reasons he said." Ino said a matter of a factly.

"In other words your in denial." Came a new voice in the conversation.

"I am not in denial Hinata." Frowned Ino. "If anyone's in denial it's you."

"Oh? How so?" Hinata raised her eyebrow as she sat down next to Sakura a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Well for one thing we all know that you are still head over heels for Naruto. But of course you say that's not true." Ino promptly anwsered.

"Oh whatever Ino. We've been broken up for two months now. Please, I am so over him." Was her automatic reply.

"Yeah right. We all know that's not true Hinata." Snapped Sakura. "There's just no way."

"Gah you are all just so frustrating when it comes to this topic. You never believe a word I say about it." Hinata complained; frustrated. She couldn't understand why they just wouldn't believe her and just leave it at that. Hinata sighed. They were too insightful to believe her excuses.

"Well then why don't you tell us the truth and maybe we will." Ino smirked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from Hinata's bowl.

"I am. I don't see why you won't believe that." Growled Hinata.

"Denial. Denial. Hinata's in denial." Chanted Sakura teasingly at her friend.

"Am not." Hinata pouted.

"Oh you are and you know it girl." Laughed Ino. "That face says it all."

"I hate you two sometimes. You know that?" Hinata grimaced as she prepared to change the subject. "So Ino when are you due? I forget."

"In a month. Don't try to change the subject. We're not giving up this time until you spill everything about what happened between you two." Declared Ino with a bold tone.

"Not a chance. I already told you there was nothing to say about it. We fought and we broke up. End of story."

"Hinata we are not stupid. We know no normal spat between you and Naruto would ever be able to break you two up. You're not telling us something. If I had to guess I would have to do with the night you were shot." Deducted Sakura Holmes the great detective. She had even dawned a Sherlock Holmes costume.

"Nice deduction Miss _Holmes_ but I'm afraid you're wrong." Hinata's eye was twitching as Sakura proceed to inspect every inch of her with a magnifying glass. "Sakura could you please stop. You're scaring me."

"She's hiding something Watson. But I have yet to figure it out. What do you think would be the best course of action Watson?" Sakura had somehow acquired a British accent and a fake mustache.

"Well Holmes I would say we interrogate the suspect." Concluded Ino who was obviously Watson. Sakura and Ino turned to Hinata with glowing evil eyes; ropes in hand.

"Guys? What are you going to do?" Inquired Hinata cautiously.

"Tie you up of course so you can't escape." Retorted Sakura. She sounded quite frightening with that mysterious British accent.

"I don't think so." Hinata jumped to her feet and leapt to the open window. "Later guys!" Hinata waved and jumped to the rooftop across from them.

"Damn we lost her Watson. What now?"

"Milk and cookies anyone?" Ino smiled as she pulled a gallon of 2 and a box of chocolate chip cookies from nowhere.

"Ouuu... cookies.."

* * *

Naruto sat in their room. No it was just his room. He still couldn't grasp the fact she had left him. It just didn't seem possible. Things had just gotten worse and worse with them as time went on. Every time they saw one each other they would fight about it. About that night. And every time he would go home heart broken. It just wasn't fair. He had done what he had to do to save her life. Why couldn't she except that? Was it really so hard to understand? Sure he would be pissed off too if he were in her position. Although he would also be at least grateful for still having his life. Thinking back, Naruto wished he had found another way. Sakura and Ino were medical nin for crying out loud. They could've healed her. Why didn't he think of that then?

Slowly, Naruto got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned and stared into the mirror. He looked horrible. Pale, sickly, unshaven, and depressed was what he saw in that mirror. Naruto groaned agonizingly as Hinata snuck back into his thoughts again. Everywhere he turned in this stupid apartment reminded him of her. Her wonderfully intoxicating scent was everywhere and there was evidence of her all over. The stray hair on floor, a lost sock, a forgotten recipe book, and that haunting ring on his bed stand. They were all hers and they tortured him so with his memories of her. If only the pain she left would just leave him alone.

The doorbell sounded unexpectantly causing Naruto to jump. Who would be bothering him now at this time of night. Mumbling curses under his breath, he ventured out to the door. He swung it open immediately without stopping to check who was on the other side. Naruto froze with shock as he came face to face with Hinata. She was crying as she looked up into his deep, ever caring eyes.

"Naruto..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. Naruto I'm so sorry. I can't believe what a baka I am." Naruto didn't answer her. He just stood there with the same surprised expression glued to his face. "I'm sorry. I truly am." Hinata was starting to cry a little harder but she kept her composure the best she could. "I really do love you Naruto. It's okay if you think of me as a bitch and reject me. Because I deserve it. I just wanted you to know." Hinata's tears flowed heavily down her face as she turned and started to run down the hall. Her words hit Naruto in the head like a two ton brick. He looked down the hall after her and he knew if he let her go now it really would be the end for them. So he did the only thing he could; he ran after her. Only seconds later Naruto's had slipped gently over Hinata's and grabbed on tight.

"Hinata. Wait." She suffered a sudden change in direction as he pulled her backwards in his arms. Naruto lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears. He brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a short, but deep kiss that left Hinata breathless. "Silly girl. I could never reject you. You're the one I love." For the first time in weeks Naruto genuinely smiled. Hinata on the hand just started to cry again and she buried her face in his shirt. With a small sigh Naruto lifted Hinata into his arms and carried her back to his apartment. No not just his. Theirs.

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling absolutely wonderful. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew something was different about this morning. It felt different compared to her normal mornings anymore. It almost seemed as if she was back in the apartment with Naruto. Then it dawned on her. That's exactly where she was. The night before came whooshing back to her in an instant. She smiled. Everything was as it should be again. Everything was right in the world.

Cracking her eyelids open just a small fraction she peered over at the sleeping face of Naruto. How she missed waking up to his face every morning. A pang of guilt resounded in her chest as she thought of all the things she had said to Naruto the night of their breakup. Even though things were okay between them now she couldn't help but to feel bad about it.

"_I need your love!"_

"_I'm a broken ro-"_

Hinata grabbed the annoyance that was her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Moshi, moshi?" Hinata anwsered a little groggily.

"_Hinata is that you?" _A voice asked over the phone. Naruto had also woken up and as always he was curious.

"Yes it's me." Naruto had begun to plant kisses along her neck. A violent blush wriggled onto her face. "What is it that's so urgent Sakura?" Hinata knew it had to be urgent since she had promptly requested that no one call her before ten in the morning unless it was an emergency a few months back.

"Yes what is so urgent?" Interrupted Naruto. Hinata sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Turned and put a finger to her mouth signaling him to be quiet. Naruto just shrugged and got up off the bed. He grabbed something on his bed table and then returned to the bed.

"_Well you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Ino needs our support. Wait a second was that just Naruto in the background?"_

"We can talk about that later." Hinata responded in a low growl. Naruto had moved up behind her and had reached around her. He secured one of her hands and very carefully he slid the ring he had given her back to it's proper place. Hinata was surprised to say the least. "I've got to go Sakura. Tell Ino I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up. Looking at Naruto she wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a long passionate kiss that left them both gasping for their breaths when they parted.

"I love you. You know that?" Naruto asked in a mischievously playful voice.

"I love you too." Naruto bent down to kiss her again, but she put a finger on his lips. "That can wait. We have to go see Ino in the hospital."

"Why?" He pouted cutely at her. "We only just got back together. Why can't we enjoy it a little?"

"Because Ino is probably having her baby and we all promised to be there. Remember?" Naruto scrunched his brow as he tried to remember.

"Nope. Isn't she a little early?" He asked.

"Yeah. She is. In fact she told me yesterday she had a whole another month before she was due." Hinata sounded worried now. "There could be something wrong."

"I doubt it. Ino is too strong of a person." He concluded.

"I guess."

"That reminds me." Naruto stated.

"Nani?" Hinata inquired.

"I want a baby." Naruto stuck his lower lip out at her and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"No. Not yet. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother Naruto."

"I disagree. I think you would be a wonderful mother." He grinned at her sweetly.

"Naruto how do we know I can even have children?" Hinata sighed. He was always so persistent about this subject.

"I'm sure if you couldn't you would know." Hinata blushed. He was right, she would know. In reality she was very much aware of the fact that she could indeed have children.

"Fine. Yes I am cable of having children."

"Then what's stopping us?" He questioned with seriousness.

"Inhibitions I guess. Maybe we're just not ready to cross that line." Mumbled Hinata.

"Then let's just forget our inhibitions for now and only go with what we feel." Declared Naruto with a bit of excitement.

"Maybe later, but not now. We need to go see Ino and if we were to do that now we would never make it." She scolded him lightly.

"Oh alright. You win, for now." Naruto laughed.

* * *

"Hinata! What took you so long? I called you over an hour ago. You wo-" Sakura stopped short as she noticed Naruto was with Hinata. "I knew it!"

"Knew what Sakura?" Asked Hinata. She was getting a little annoyed with Sakura and her policy of always having to know exactly what was going on in everyone else's love lives.

"You and Naruto are back together!!" She squealed happily like a fangirl might.

"Sakura you should be a bit quieter. This is a hospital after all." Sasuke had come up behind Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sakura quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Opps. Gomen. I forgot." She laughed nervously. Hinata almost sighed when she felt Naruto's arm snake around her waist and pull her a little closer to him. Sometimes the rivalry between him and Sasuke was awfully amusing and other times it was just plain obnoxious. Right now she felt like hitting them both on the head and telling them to get over it. Her and Sakura where not objects to be possessed.

"Naruto, Sasuke will you excuse Sakura and I?" Hinata pulled Sakura away from Sasuke after freeing herself from Naruto's iron hard grip. "Okay Sakura tell me what happened to Ino. Why are we here?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? Ino is having her baby." Sakura explained.

"Yeah but isn't it a little early?" Hinata mused.

"Yes, but it'll be fine. Now on to a more interesting subject. Was I right? Are you and Naruto really back together?" Sakura's need for all the juicy details was getting to her and Hinata could tell.

"We are back together." Hinata held up her hand and the ring on her finger glinted in the light. "That's the proof."

"So all is as it was before you fought?"

"Pretty much. Except for now Naruto is set on having a baby now more than ever." Hinata shook her head in dismay.

"Well I hope you two get your wish soon. I didn't know you had those types of problems Hinata." Hinata's eye began to twitch rapidly.

"I don't have any problem like that Sakura. It's not that I can't have kids it's just I'm not ready. I'm having an awfully hard time getting Naruto to understand that." Sakura started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just picturing you two fighting about it. It would be so funny." Hinata decided to ignore Sakura and she directed her attention back to where Naruto and Sasuke were. She sweat dropped. Sasuke was bandaged head to foot in wraps and Naruto was zipping around him taking pictures.

"Sakura if you really want something to laugh at look at what Naruto and Sasuke are doing." Hinata rolled her eyes as Sakura started to laugh even harder. She left Sakura laughing her guts out and marched over to Naruto. With out a second's warning she plucked the camera from his hands. "No more. Please?"

"Will you guys just all shut up!" Kiba had stood up from his chair. His face was red with angry. "Have a little respect! This isn't a joke! Ino is in there and she's in labor!" A white clad doctor tapped Kiba on the shoulder.

"May I correct you sir? Miss Yamanaka is no longer in labor. No don't worry she's fine. They both are. Both her and the baby. If you would like you all may come see her now." Kiba was so speechless he just nodded. They all followed the doctor inside a large room. Ino was in a bed close to the window. A small baby was in her arms. When they entered she looked up and gave them an extremely happy smile.

"Kiba come here." She motioned for Kiba to come over and he did. Gingerly she put the small child in his arms. The look in his eyes told that just holding the child was more than he ever hoped for. "Kiba I know this is unfair to ask of you, but will you be his father?"

"Really?" Kiba sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes really."

"Of course." Kiba was grinning like a mad man now. "What's his name?"

"Kino. The Ki from your name and the No from mine." Ino had a pleased expression on her face and so did Kiba.

"Kino-kun huh? Is that your name little one? Is it Kino?" As if to answer Kino opened his eyes and what looked like a smile played upon the newborn's lips. "Ino if you want he can be Inuzuka Kino and you could be Inuzuka Ino."

"Kiba was that just a proposal?" Ino asked surprised.

"Yeah I guess it was." Kiba handed the infant back to Ino and pulled something from his pocket. It was a ring. "How about I do it right this time?" He knelt down just far enough so he could look at Ino eye to eye. "Yamanaka Ino will you marry me?"

"Yes I will." Kiba's smile had gotten larger as he slipped the ring onto Ino's finger. "Hey guys you can come over now." Ino called to Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. "Oh? Where's Tenten and Neji?"

"They're on a mission with their teams." Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well that's okay I guess. As long as you guys are all here." Ino grinned.

"So what's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Kino." Ino was quick to say.

"Aww... How cute. This kind makes me anxious for my own child to be born." Sakura mused.

"Hinata." Naruto said.

"Nani?" Hinata asked in a bored tone.

"I want one!" The puppy dog look was back.

"Again with the puppy eyes? I already said not right now."

"Yes but I was this close to getting you to say yes." Naruto used his fingers to demonstrate how close he was earlier to getting her to give in. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Naruto we can talk about it later." Hinata was giving him no room for argument.

"Fine."

"Oh man you guys are a hoot." Sasuke was having a laughing attack.

"Sasuke it's not funny. This is actually a very serious matter to us." Naruto frowned at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's just the way you guys fight about it is hilarious." The normally stoic Uchiha grasped his stomach as he laughed.

"Dude Naruto is right it's really not funny." Kiba supported Naruto in his cause to stop the Uchiha's creepy laughing fit. But that didn't stop Naruto from snapping a few flash free snapshots of Sasuke along with Kiba, Ino, and baby Kino. Then he took a picture of Hinata. Smiling he took the camera over to Hinata and showed her the pictures of Kiba, Ino, and Kino. He whispered in her ear.

"Just think Hinata one day that could be us." He kissed her temple and put the camera away.

"I think you're going to have a few years to wait love." Hinata whispered back.

"Oh we'll see about that." He smirked softly.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Kiba asked them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Naruto smirked broadly now.

* * *

"Mother I have a request." Kiba took a seat at the table across from his mother.

"What is it Kiba?"

"Remember how you gave me permission to marry Ino?" He inquired.

"Yes I remember."

"Well Ino has a child. A small infant boy. He was just born two days ago." Kiba explained.

"And you want to adopt the child. Right?"

"Yes."

"What's the child's name Kiba?"

"His name is Kino." He replied.

"Is he yours?"

"No. He is not." Kiba bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Has Ino given you any consent to adopt this Kino?"

"Yes she did. She wants me to be his father." Admitted Kiba.

"I see. Well then since you are marrying the girl I don't see anything wrong with you adopting her son. I just have one question. Do you know who the boy's real father is?"

"Hai. His real father is Nara Shikamaru." Kiba informed his mother.

"I understand." The entire village had heard what Shikamaru had done to Ino by this point in time.

"Do you want to meet them? Ino and Kino that is?" Inquired the increasingly nervous Inuzuka.

"I would love to."

"Ino you can come in now!" Kiba shouted into the hallway. Seconds later the blonde woman entered the room with a small bundle in her arms. Carefully she sat down next to Kiba.

"Ino-san are you willing to let your son become an Inuzuka?" Tsume Inuzuka asked in all seriousness.

"Yes I am. Kiba and I have already begun to make him into an Inuzuka." Ino carefully handed the infant to Tsume. Tsume held him carefully in her arms. The baby's face was hidden in the mess of blankets.

"May I?" Ino nodded and Tsume pulled away the blankets covering Kino's face. She smiled as she saw the two red slashes on the boy's face. "You gave him the tattoos of an Inuzuka child. This is the first step." She was nodding in approval as she handed the baby back to Ino. "Our clan will gladly accept this boy."

"Arigatou." Ino and Kiba both said at the same time. Kino cooed happily in Ino's arms.

* * *

"Gaara you are nothing like they say do you know that?" A mysterious orange haired girl giggled as she sipped at a soda.

"Yeah, I'm aware of it." Gaara practically sang.

"I really can't believe that you asked me out on a date. That was kind of a shock." The girl said in some disbelief.

"Gomen. It's just I couldn't stop myself. I had to." Gaara replied a little awkwardly.

"You don't have to apologize Gaara. I had a great time tonight." The girl got up to leave.

"Wait when can I see you again Rika?" Gaara inquired in a little desperate voice. The girl stopped and smiled. She handed him a little sheet of paper.

"My phone number. Call me. Okay."

"I will." Rika kissed Gaara on the cheek and strolled into the night.

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Kiba: **Hi everybody!! I'll be narrating this little corner tonight since Amane has fallen asleep at the keyboard. Yes so we all hope you enjoyed this chapter. Amane is very pleased with the outcome and is happy to say it has been a really fast update.

**Sasuke: **Yeah especially for her.

**Kiba: **Be nice to the author!!

**Sasuke: **Never.

**Sakura: **You're insulting the author again, eh? I will punish you!!! (Pulls out a pair of deadly sharp scissors. She proceeds to chop off the unfortunate Uchiha's hair.)

**Sasuke: **Help!!

**Kiba: **Sorry dude. No can do.

**Naruto: **Guess what? I'm gonna be a daddy!

**Kiba: **Naruto you are not going to be a daddy. Hinata's not even pregnant.

**Hinata: **He's right you know.

**Naruto: **I can see the future!! I know I will be a daddy!!

**Hinata: **Right... Keep dreaming fox boy.

**Naruto: **So mean... (Crawls to the corner of despair and sulks.)

**Kiba: **Okay that's it for today. I hope you all will refrain from doing physical damage to Amane after this chapter and keep all plushies far, far away from her. Or we might just set our secret weapon after you! Neji!!

**Neji: **Tenten! Come out, come out where ever you are!

**Tenten: **Neji I'm right here. Please take off the stupid blindfold.

**Neji: **Blind! I'm blind!!

**Sasuke: **Who cares? I'm bald!! (Runs as Sakura charges at him again.)

**Kiba: **Okay please read and review!! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	18. The Lust of Blood

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Eighteen

The Lust Of Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Tenten! Two from the left coming your way!" Warned Neji as he fought off four ninja at once.

"Got it!" Tenten flipped up to a high tree branch as the men jumped to the branch below it. Swinging down she kicked the two hard in the back of their heads. A small crunch was heard as the one fell and broke his neck. The other recovered in time, but barely. Seeing what had happened to his comrade the man began to flee. But Tenten was infront of him in an instant. She served a vicious kick to the face and then a kunai straight in the heart. Blood splashed onto Tenten giving her a sinister look. As the man fell to the forest floor below he stared blankly into his killer's eyes. The last thing he saw was the pleasure in her eyes as she heard that sickening crunch as his body hit the ground. "That's the last of them."

"Finally. I thought they would never end. Did you get it?" Neji looked over to the blood splattered Tenten questioning her. She smiled, which looked absolutely creepy mixed with the blood, and pulled a scroll out of her shirt. Neji sighed in relief.

"No worries. I have it." She shook her head. "It's a shame that so many people have to die for just one little forbidden scroll."

"Anyone who is foolish enough to attempt to steal such a scroll deserves their fate." Neji had an emotionless expression and his voice was as sharp and as cold as ice. Tenten shrugged.

"Ah well I guess that's just the way things go. I still think it's a shame. So many wasted lives." She glanced over to what remained of their battle field. If she were a less experienced shinobi she might have thrown up at the sight of the mangled bodies and blood stained forest floor. They had fought over three hundred opponents once they had caught up with the thieves. They fought for only ten minutes and now not a single man who had crossed them drew breathe from his body. Tenten turned away from the horrid sight. She hated the fact that Neji and her were the ones who had done that. Not only that but the fact that they enjoyed it. It scared Tenten. It scared her half to death.

* * *

"Ino-san?" Tsume, Kiba's mother, knocked on the door of the room Ino was sharing with Kiba. "May I come in?"

"Hai." Ino cradled her baby son in her arms, slowly rocking him to sleep. Tsume quietly slipped inside the room and took a seat across from Ino. She had a small box with holes in it with her.

"Ino-san you're going to be part of my clan soon so I thought I would give you something to fit in a little better." Tsume set the box down on the ground and lifted the lid. A small puppy bounded out of it. "You don't have to keep it. You can give it to Kiba if you want to. But I think the rest of the clan would be more excepting of you if you were to name and train this puppy to be a nin dog." Tsume stood up and left the room, leaving the puppy behind.

Ino rose to her feet; careful not to get in the puppy's way she slowly walked over to Kino's cradle and lay him down. She smiled softly as she watched him doze for a few seconds. Ino turned around to see the little puppy looking at her curiously. Kneeling down she clapped very softly. "Come here puppy. I'm not going to hurt you." The puppy came almost instantly. The little ball of fur jumped up onto Ino's knee and tried to lick her face. Fortunately, he wasn't big enough to reach. The puppy was a light tan color and it had gentle brown eyes. Ino couldn't help but to fall in love with the little puppy. She swore to herself then that she would raise the puppy to be a nin dog. "Let's see what should I name you? How about Shoji? Yes that sounds good doesn't it?"

* * *

Sasuke was in his basement beating the living daylights out of a punching bag. He'd been at it for over two hours and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. The young Uchiha had no idea how much time had passed. His mind was a blank. The minutes ticked away endlessly as Sasuke pounded away.

"Sasuke I'm back!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance-like state and rushed upstairs. He quickly navigated his way to the front door to where Sakura was down several bags. Sasuke enveloped her in a tight embrace before she even had the time to react to his presence.

"Sakura. Thank God. I was worried." Sasuke whimpered to Sakura.

"Aren't you over reacting a little Sasuke? I was only gone for about five hours." She pulled out of his grasp.

"Five hours is a long time!" He complained. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

"Well if you were going to be so worried you should have come with." Sakura responded with a defiant tone.

"I don't do shopping." An annoyed expression had worked it's way onto Sasuke's face.

"You should. It's not like I was shopping for shoes or anything like that. I was shopping for baby stuff." Sakura sighed.

"Don't do shopping." Sasuke grunted.

"Fine. I get it." She strolled angrily out of the room. Sasuke dashed after her.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go shopping with you next time. I promise." Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"Arigatou." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Oh Hinata look at this one!!" Naruto held up a pint sized t-shirt. It was blaze orange and read _I love my daddy. _"Don't you think this would look cute on our child?" Hinata slammed her palm into her forehead.

"Naruto. I am not pregnant. And I don't intend to be anytime soon. I thought we discussed this already?" Hinata glared evilly at Naruto.

"I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying can you?" Naruto smirked teasingly as he set the shirt back down. He walked back over to Hinata and put his arm around her waist.

"_**You, Hinata, need a reality check."**_Chuckled Kit.

"_Kit?" _Hinata asked the voice that had suddenly popped into her head.

"_**The one and only."**_ Confirmed the fox.

"_Okay. Hey! What do you mean I need a reality check?"_

"_**Oh I mean that I know all your thoughts, desires, etcetera and you aren't being truthful with your mate."**_ If Hinata could glare at Kit she would.

"_That's a little creepy both the you knowing all my desires, etc. and that fact that you just referred to Naruto as my mate."_

"_**Well it's true."**_

"_Creepy. Just plain creepy." _

"_**Ignoring that, I think you need to be more truthful with your mate and yourself for that matter."**_

"_I'm being perfectly honest with him and myself." _How could Kit even suggest she wasn't?

"_**You are not. Especially in that particular matter you're always fighting about with him."**_

"_What the fact that he wants kids now and I don't?"_

"_**That isn't true. I can tell that you want to have children as much as he does."**_

"_Shut up." _The fox didn't answer. "Stupid Kit."

"Who are you talking to Hinata?" Naruto was looking at her a little funny.

"The little voice in my head that goes by Kit." Hinata frowned.

"Oh and what did she have to say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing important." Hinata's mood had shifted from good to worse after talking with Kit. Naruto got the hint and didn't push the issue anymore, at least for the time being.

* * *

Naruto was a blur as he leapt from branch to branch. He was excited. Hinata was at his side easily keeping up. She looked unenthusiastic. Naruto on the other hand felt like he could already smell and hear the battle ahead. He licked his lips as he thought of it. Hinata hit him in the back of the head.

"Naruto snap out of it. This is no time to be day dreaming." He snapped to attention as he realized where he was.

"Gomen. It won't happen again." Naruto looked up at Hinata and was startled. She looked so different. Her eyes had changed to a fiery orange and black pupils rested in their center. Fangs glinted dangerously in her mouth and her nails had become claws. There was also two red slashes on her right cheek and one on her left cheek. A strange primal attraction burned in Naruto's soul. He shook the feeling off as best he could. "Let's go."

"Hai." The two disappeared from the sight of the untrained eye. They hid themselves cleverly as they stalked towards a massive compound. Their goal was to infiltrate it and assassinate the fifthteen commanders of a gigantic task force, composed of mercenaries, that was going to try to wipe out Konoha. Their intelligence agency concluded that those fifthteen commanders were the ones paying the mercenaries. So if you get rid of them, you get rid of the mercenaries source of pay hence no more threat.

There were three men standing guard. In less than a blink of an eye all three were on the ground with their throats slit. Naruto and Hinata snuck through the two large ornate doors that led inside and raced inside. The hallway was littered with men. A blood thirsty grin dashed across Naruto's face as he shot further into the hallway. Hinata watched, baffled, as the men Naruto passed throat's gushed blood. She took off after him. Every man she passed was either dead or very close to it. A part of her was disgusted, but another, a part she had never known existed, was excited. Panic came over Hinata as the excited half of her overpowered the other. That didn't last long though as a vicious thirst for blood took root in what seemed to be her very being.

Hinata let out a burst of speed that allowed her to catch up to Naruto in an instant. He glanced over at her and grinned. Naruto pointed to a guy on her left and without even thinking about it she bashed his head in. His blood splattered all over her. She could smell it now. The blood; she could smell it and it was intoxicating. Hinata wanted more, so much more. The human part of her was screaming in protest, but yet that was all it could do. It cursed the demon that inhabited Hinata's body.

The world was just a red haze to Hinata and Naruto. They torn down every man and woman that crossed their path. To them they were all targets. They had made the fatal mistake of using the demon chakra and now all they wanted was blood. Forgotten was their mission that night, but it didn't matter. For in the end not one person was left alive in that complex. Not one wall wasn't stained with crimson. No place in it was untouched by the two Jinchuuriki in their rampage. The two left bathed in blood, but not a drop of it was theirs.

* * *

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She had no idea where she was or why she was even there. Slowly, she sat up; Naruto was no where to be seen. Hinata knew he was around somewhere though. She got to her feet. A feeling of being completely filthy seemed to cover Hinata's entire body. It took her awhile but eventually she found a lake. Even from a distance she could see it was crystal clear.

When she came to the lake's edge a terrifying sight met her eyes. She saw herself in the water. Hinata was covered in blood. Quickly, she clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Tears had begun to steam down her face and they dripped down into the water. They left bloody trails in their wake. Hinata fell down to her knees; her hands dropped into the water. As she looked down into her bloodied reflection the memories of the night before finally found themselves her in conscious mind.

"Oh God. Oh God what have I done?" She stood up and backed away from the water suddenly. "Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto! Help me! Naruto!" Hinata backed into a tree and fell to the ground. She started to sob. "Naruto!" A few minutes later Naruto dropped down from the tree's branches.

"Hinata?" His hands shook her shoulders and she reluctantly looked up at him. What she saw surprised her. Naruto hadn't changed back to normal yet and he was also still covered in blood. "Hinata snap out of it."

"Naruto you.."

"I know. I can't change back." Naruto frowned. Hinata obviously hadn't noticed that she had not completely shifted back either. Fangs where visible in her mouth and her eyes weren't orange anymore but they still contained pupils. Otherwise she was back to normal. Naruto felt a small loss of power and he knew he had shifted back a little.

"What about me? Did I change back?" There was worry laced in her voice.

"No you didn't." Hinata scrambled to her feet. Pushing the incident out of her mind she dashed back over to the lake. Naruto heard her gasp. "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know." He walked to her side and looked down at his own reflection. He looked normal again, but then he opened his mouth to say something and noticed his fangs still resided in his mouth. "We should get cleaned up. I don't know about you but I don't want to go back to Konoha looking like this. People will think we're psychopaths or something."

"I don't think we'll ever be able to get the color and scent of blood out of these clothes." Hinata was pale as the night before raced over and over in her head. "Why did we do it Naruto? Why?"

"Two words. Blood lust." Naruto summed up.

"But it wasn't our blood lust was it?" She cast a knowing glance over at Naruto.

"A well, yes and no. I haven't told you this yet, but the type of seal the 4th used to seal Kyuubi inside of me will eventually cause the Kyuubi and I to become one. Or so says the Kyuubi at least. I didn't understand it at first but I think I'm starting to now." Naruto sighed. "Since the seal the Kyuubi used on you is probably a replica of mine the same thing will probably happen to you and Kit."

"I see. Shouldn't I be further behind on this whole merging thing than you?" Hinata growled as she threw her pack and shoes to right. She began to slip out of her top.

"I don't know. Maybe since the seal is a replica of mine it merged you and Kit faster to reach the same point I'm at?" Naruto was blushing as he tossed his shirt aside. He was having a difficult time not staring at the now completely topless Hinata.

"That sounds logical, but that doesn't mean I like the idea." Hinata was gritting her teeth. Her pants and underwear fell to the ground and she stepped out of them into the water. Naruto, naked, followed her in.

"I don't like it either, but it's happening whether we like it or not. It's not something we're going to be able to stop." He had his back turned to Hinata, not wanting to let her see his obvious blush.

"That just doesn't seem fair at all. There's got to be some way to stop it." Hinata splashed water onto her face and red drops splattered into the lake. "I don't know about you but I don't exactly like waking up covered in blood." Naruto chuckled as he rinsed off his arms.

"No I don't particularly like it either." He scrunched up his nose. "Old blood smells horrible. Like decaying flesh." Hinata grimaced in disgust as she literally caught wind of what he was talking about. She hadn't really been paying attention to the smell of it until he mentioned it. He was right too. It smelled like rotting flesh. Hinata scrubbed at her arms; trying to wash away the grime and the over powering scent away as fast as possible.

"I don't think this is ever going to come off at this rate." Hinata snapped in frustration. She slapped at the water infront of her and let out a annoyed growl. "God! I hate this! I just want to be normal again!" Naruto, unable to resist the temptation, came up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and began to punch at his chest. Demon chakra had enveloped her hands causing the impact to be much, much harder than it should have been. Naruto stood firm and pulled Hinata into his powerful embrace. Hinata still attempted to hit him regardless of the fact her hands were pinned tightly to his chest.

"Hinata calm down. This is the way were are and we can't change that. No matter how much we want to we can't. We have to accept that. We'll never be able to move on with our lives if we don't." Hinata grew still at his words and seemed to relax a little as she pondered what he had said. "Hinata -"

"No I'm okay now. It's just that being a Jinchuuriki is proving to be really hard to cope with. It makes me wonder how you managed to for all these years all by yourself. I think if it were me I would have broke down by now." Hinata's gaze shifted to his face and her arms slid around his neck.

"To be completely honest Hinata I was almost ready to give up not very long ago. Everything felt so hopeless then. I was depressed. I tried to end it Hinata. I tried so hard, but nothing worked." Naruto's eyes had become glossy and seemed to filled with old agony. "Nothing I tried seemed to be able to end my pain. It just made it worse." Hinata, her expression a mixture of fear and concern, placed her hand on his face and tipped his head down so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Naruto what do you mean? What did you do?"

"I.." A memory flashed before his eyes and the tears he had been trying so hard to stop finally spilled from his eyes. "I tried to kill myself Hinata." She gasped silently at this.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Hinata couldn't even bring herself to try and picture him making his attempts to kill himself.

"After you left me I lost myself Hinata. I sunk into a depression and dismissed all my hopes of my future. Losing you hurt so much. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to even live anymore Hinata."

**Flashback**

_The room was as dark and as cold as a crypt. That was good. That's the way he wanted it to be. After all that's what this place was going to become. The man rose up from the corner of the room. He grabbed a bottle from the nearby dresser and took a deep drink from it. Looking into the mirror he found a pale reflection of the Uzumaki Naruto he used to be staring back at him. No longer did a pleasant smile adorn his lips nor did a sparkle dance in his eyes. A scraggly beard had grown over once clean shaven cheeks. Naruto growled his displeasure at such a reflection and threw the bottle into the mirror. Effectively shattering both the bottle and the mirror. _

"_This is not who I wanted to become." He murmured to no one in particular. Slowly, purposely he swaggered over to the dresser. Reaching out with one of his hands he picked a large shard of the mirror. Holding up his left wrist, he dug the glass deep into it. Naruto watched as the crimson liquid gushed from his arm and dripped quietly to his floor. He stared at it for a minute before he took the glass from his other hand. His hand shaking violently; Naruto managed to cut another gash this time deep into his right wrist. Dropping the glass he backed up and sunk to the floor. He rested his back on the side of his bed and his familiar smile lit up his features. "I hope she knows that this is her fault."_

_He relaxed and waited for the inevitable darkness. It never came. The pain and numbness in his arms and hands subsided and he opened his eyes. There was a pool of blood surrounding him. Naruto frowned. He knew he should be dead, but for some reason he still drew breath. He brought his left wrist close and examined it. The wound he had inflicted upon himself was gone. In it's place was unmarred flesh. It looked like he had never made that cut with the glass. "Dammit. Kyuubi why can't you just let me die?"_

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you did that. If I had never gotten so angry and over reacted like that we would have never broken up to begin with." Naruto shook his head.

"No don't think that. It was my fault. If I hadn't been so weak willed it would have never happened." He told her.

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened Naruto."

"I know. I'll never do it again. I promise." Hinata nodded.

"That's a promise you had better keep. I don't want to lose you." He moved her arm back to around his neck and pressed herself against him. She didn't want to be apart from him again. She need him in her life as much as he needed her.

"You know Hinata if you keep pressing yourself up against me like that I might be tempted to take advantage of you." A playful smirk hung on his lips. Hinata returned his smirk with one of her own.

"I don't mind." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" He questioned her in disbelief.

"Completely." Hinata reached up and stole a kiss from Naruto. As she was pulling away he swooped drown and locked her in a passion kiss. Dismissing her surprise she kissed him back excitedly. They parted their breathes coming in short quick gasps. Naruto started to plant a delicate trail of hot kisses down her neck. He lingered on her collar bone for short while and then continued to descend. Hinata pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him tightly. Naruto suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up at Hinata.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He struggled to keep his vicious need in check as he asked her.

"I'm as sure as I'm ever going to be."

* * *

"_**You finally did it. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get the nerve to just do it with him." **_Laughed a very amused Kit.

"_Not funny. Not funny at all." _Hinata frowned at the caged fox demon. She must have fallen asleep that's the only reason she would be here in this room without meaning to be.

"_**My that's quite a temper you have there little one." **_Kit laughed again.

"_Why have you brought me here Kit?" _Hinata sighed in obvious bitter annoyance.

"_**I just wanted to chat." **_

"_You're lying. I can tell." _Accused Hinata.

"_**Well yes that's true, but since you've been quite cold to me already during the duration of this short lived conversation, I've decided not to tell you what I was going to. Now you are just going to have to figure it out for yourself. Oh and trust me you're going to figure it out eventually." **_The fox demon sneered at Hinata. Hinata was going to respond but she found herself lying on the ground next to something warm instead of the demon's prison. _"I hate you Kit." _

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself snuggled into the arms of Naruto. The ground beneath her was soft and warm and she realized it was sand. Naruto was quite awake and he was beaming at her.

"Morning beautiful." He was smiling ear to ear.

"Morning? Isn't it the afternoon?" She responded cheekily.

"Yeah actually." Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Hinata inquired.

"We should be back by now. Konoha has probably already sent someone looking for us." Naruto looked a little scared as he said it.

"You're right." Hinata got to her feet and moved over to her clothes. She began to slip them back on. "What are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to get dressed?"

"Gomen." Naruto blushed fiercely and Hinata laughed at him. Hinata was quick to finish dressing and picked up her discarded pack. Naruto was only half dressed at this point and was scrambling to find his missing shirt. It was this moment that their "rescue" squad made their appearance.

"Hinata, Naruto!" Hinata spun around to see Gaara and Kiba rushing over to her and Naruto. Upon getting closer to them Gaara and Kiba stopped and gawked at the two.

"What's you guys's problem? Oh have you seen my shirt by the way? I can't seem to locate it." Gaara pointed to Naruto's feet and Naruto looked down. He was standing on it. "Ah arigatou, I can't believe I missed it."

"Naruto if you don't mind me asking how did you get those?" Kiba indicated to the deep claw marks running down Naruto's chest. Naruto glanced at his chest and shrugged. Hinata on the other hand put a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp and shot him an apologetic look. He waved it off and as he did the marks faded and healed before their very eyes.

"I don't know. Must have happened the battle last night." Kiba was now gawking at the fact the marks had just completely healed without leaving the slightest trace. Gaara frowned a little but he didn't say anything. He noticed Hinata looked a little different. It was her eyes. They last time he had saw her they were pupiless, but one would have never known that looking at her now. Two round pupils sat in her lavender eyes as if they had always been there. Kiba had now seemed to noticed this as well. And of course he just had to ask.

"Hinata what's up with your eyes. They look funny." Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know I just woke up and they were like this." Hinata could tell Kiba had bought it, but that Gaara hadn't at all. She guess that was just normal. Gaara wasn't nearly as gullible as Kiba.

"Did you finish your mission." Gaara directed the question at Naruto.

"Yeah. It was no problem." Naruto confirmed.

"Great lets get going." Gaara was gone in the direction of Konoha before the other three could blink. Gaara had known that something was different about Naruto for some time now. He had his theories about what it was and today his logical theory had been proven. Uzumaki Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and by the looks of it so was Hyuuga Hinata. That was the only explanation Gaara could think of for that change in her eyes. A Hyuuga isn't just going to wake up one day and find their eyes changed like that. Gaara was almost positive the pair were Jinchuuriki and he wasn't about to hang around and let Kiba question them. He doubted the duo wanted their obnoxious, unable to keep a secret friend to know about that.

* * *

"Naruto?" Hinata had journeyed out to the living room where Naruto was cleaning his tools.

"Hmm?"

"I think Gaara knows about us. I think he knows we're Jinchuuriki." Hinata said with worry lacing her every word. The entire way back to Konoha Gaara kept glancing back at Naruto and her. Even during their debriefing and the Hokage's rant Gaara kept looking at them. He looked suspicious of them.

"That's fine. He won't tell anyone. After all other Jinchuuriki's don't normally go telling people about themselves or other Jinchuuriki." Hinata's jaw dropped. Gaara was a Jinchuuriki?

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane:** Alright another chapter. The Lust of Blood was a hard chapter to write. I had a sort of a wording block the entire time. I'm sorry that it was late and I hope you liked it. I really look forward to your reviews.

**Hinata: **Just what is it that Kit is hiding from me? I want to know!

**Amane: **Telling will spoil it!

**Hinata: **(pouts) No fair.

**Ino: **I got a puppy!

**Kiba: **Speaking of the puppy come here and clean up the mess it made!

**Ino: **Yuck, doggy poop. No way you clean it up! (Runs away with the puppy hot on her heels.)

**Kiba: **Ino! Come back here! (Gives chase.)

**Naruto: **I am the big bad wolf!

**Sasuke: **You are not.

**Naruto: **Am so! (Naruto growls and grows claws.)

**Sasuke: **Ouu.. Scary..

**Naruto: **(Pounces and begins to claw at the helpless Sasuke.)

**Sakura: **Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! I will help! (Pulls out the almighty mallet from thin air and begins to indulge on her all time past time of causing harm to the last Uchiha.)

**Amane: **How violent. Anyways please read and review! Thank you!


	19. A Lesson To Be Taught

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Nineteen

A Lesson To Be Taught

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Ichigo have you noticed Hanabi has changed a bit over the last few months?" The excitable red haired boy by the name of Tite asked his friend. Ichigo shrugged and let an uninterested expression worm it's way onto his face.

"Nope. To be honest I don't pay all that much attention to Hanabi. Too stuck up for my tastes." The Nara boy yawned. "So how is your dad? Has he improved at all?" Tite, no longer looking like the happy child everyone thought him to be, shook his head.

"No. There hasn't been any change in his condition. My mom says that he will probably never wake up." Ichigo patted Tite on the back and he smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll wake up soon. What do you say we get back to training with the others. I for one want to beat my sister today. For such a laid back girl she sure packs a hell of a punch." Tite laughed at this and rose from the ground. Ichigo was quicker than Tite and had already ran off to challenge his bored sister.

"Oy Tite why don't you come and spar with me for awhile?" Tite directed his gaze to Naruto. He had his trademark grin promptly stuck to his fac and was motioning for Tite to train with him. Tite, putting on a similar smile, went over to train with his favorite sensei.

* * *

Hinata closed the door of her locker a little violently. She had just heard some very upsetting news and it was bothering her to put it bluntly. After the training session yesterday Hinata had gone to see the Hokage to pick up her and Naruto's next mission. Tsunade eagerly gave her the mission, but also, sadly, informed her of the death of Isshin Raki. At first Hinata was confused, but then it clicked. Isshin Raki was Tite's father. Hinata had heard that he was in a coma, but she thought his condition was stable.

"Hinata, what's up you look distracted." Tenten pulled Hinata from her thoughts eruptly. Tenten, unlike Sakura and Ino, still attended school. The other two were on a leave of absence for obvious reasons. Ino was due to come back for the last couple weeks of school, but Sakura was excused for the rest of the year.

"Oh I was just thinking." Hinata replied nonchalantly.

"About what? Oh wait let me guess. Naruto right?" Tenten teased in a joking manner.

"For once Naruto isn't the one occupying my thoughts." Hinata felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a strong body press up against her. The warm breath of her unknown stalker danced on her neck as he began to speak.

"Well if your not thinking about me, what are you thinking about Hinata?" Hinata was unphased to discover the man behind her was Naruto. She knew no other man besides him would even dare get up the nerve to even consider touching her like that.

"The death of Tite's father." Hinata felt Naruto's grip go slack as he digested what she had just said.

"Isshin Tite? Our genin student? You can't be serious. Why wouldn't he have told us something like that?" Naruto was gaping at the new enlightenment he had just been giving.

"Tite probably didn't tell you because he didn't want you to feel bad for him." An unfamiliar orange haired girl had entered the conversation uninvited.

"Yes that makes sense I suppose." Hinata responded to the newcomer. "If you don't mind me asking just who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Isshin Rika. Tite is my little brother." Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but Rika cut her off. "No need to introduce yourselves. I know very well who you are. Tite has told me all about you."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rika." Naruto put a kind smile. "We're really sorry about your loss." Rika waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways I actually came to tell you Tite won't be going to training for awhile. Family business you see." Rika informed them in a pleasant tone.

"Thanks for telling us." Hinata said politely.

"Yeah well I have to get going. I promised to meet my boyfriend Gaara before my next class." Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten looked at each other, they were all wondering the same thing. Since when did Gaara have a girlfriend and why didn't he tell anyone?

"I'm afraid Hinata and I should go too." Said Tenten. "Our class starts in a few minutes."

"Yeah Tenten is right. I'll see you later, okay?" Standing on her tippy toes, Hinata quickly pecked Naruto on the lips and then sped down the hallway with Tenten.

"Gee I wish Neji would allow showings of affection in school. I can't even go near the guy hardly anymore in public." Sighed Tenten a little frustrated once they were out of Naruto's earshot. "It's ridiculous."

"Neji never used to care about that kind of thing. I mean, come on. He used to be all over you in public. No matter where you were."

"Yeah, I know. But some things change." Frowned Tenten. "I wish they didn't though."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did they change?" Inquired Hinata curious to know her answer.

"The Hyuuga council found out about our relationship." She shook her head in disgust. "Now Neji is afraid of what they'll do if they find out how serious we are."

"You've got to be kidding me. That guy has no backbone at all." Hinata spat out the bold declaration. "I've got an idea to fix Neji's problem." Tenten quirked her eyebrow with interest as she saw the devious twinkle in her friend's eyes. Hinata was smiling like a madman as she explained her plan to Tenten who listened intently. She had no idea how she had gotten the idea. Hinata normally didn't have much of a pranking side, maybe the fox was rubbing off on her. Hinata was happy that Tenten hadn't mentioned the all too obvious difference about her eyes. At least one of her friends didn't freak out at the sight of her today.

"I like it. Let's do it." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Tenten rubbed her hands together in anticipation. This was going to be so much fun. An image of Neji with forcibly applied make up came into Tenten's mind, making her grin even more. That was good, but this was going to be so much better. Who knew Hinata could be so mischievous?

"Alright we'll do it tonight then while we all go shopping." Nodding in agreement, Tenten giggled in excitement.

"This is going to be so good. I can't wait." In Tenten and Hinata's excitement for the later events that would soon unfold, they managed to be late for class. No not just late, later than Kakashi-sensei. When the two unsuspecting girls arrived Kakashi was leaning back in his chair with his legs stretched out on his desk and his favorite book in hand.

"Tenten-san, Hinata-san you're late." Kakashi didn't bother to look up at the two girls. "Would you mind explaining why?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei on our way here we ran into the cutest little fox you would ever see." Explained Hinata in sincere manner.

"Yeah and the poor little guy had sprained his paw. So of course we had to stop and help him." Continued Tenten as if she was saying nothing out of the ordinary and every word that was spilling from her mouth was the complete and utter truth.

"Tenten-san, Hinata-san." Kakashi's voice seemed to be filled with malice. Then he looked up at the them finally. Tears were streaming out of his one visible eye and it was plain to see he was smiling under his mask. With out warning he leapt from his chair and hugged the two girls. "That was beautiful! I shall excuse your tardiness and give you extra credit!" He let go of the two girls after this outburst and recovered his composure. "Now please take your seats and get to work on the assignment that is written on the board." Hinata and Tenten, not believing their luck, didn't hesitate to get to their seats and immediately start to work.

"Kakashi-sensei how come you let them off for such a lame excuse." It was Neji who had spoken up. "I tried something similar the other day and you told me I had detention!" There he went again, complaining about unfair situations.

"Your story was unconvincing and very lame. Theirs was cute." Neji muttered something under his breath. "Hyuuga Neji detention with me tomorrow at 4:00 am." Kakashi was smiling again. "You get to help me feed Anko-sensei's snakes." Neji gaped at him in absolute horror. The last student who got that punishment from Kakashi never came back. Neji did the only thing a real man could do. He promptly fainted on the spot. Kakashi just kept grinning as he took out a digi-cam and snapped a few snapshots of the fainted Neji, well after he drew all over his face with a permanent marker of course. Naruto, Kakashi's secret partner in crime, would be very pleased to see such hilarious photos. Maybe then he would finally let Kakashi see the pictures of the time Anko fell asleep in Naruto's class and was drooling all over her desk. Needless to say Kakashi was in a very good mood for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Shikamaru you should go to school." Temari was sitting cross legged on the floor folding their laundry. "You are not sick. I can tell." She was directing her words towards the lump lying on the couch that went by the name of Shikamaru. He didn't respond, Shikamaru was too deep in his thoughts to realize he was even being spoken to. "Oy, lazy man get up or I'll make you get up." He heard her this time.

"Hai, hai. I'll get up you troublesome woman." This earned him a quick smack on the head. "What did you do that for?"

"I told you not to call me that you troublesome man." Temari scolded Shikamaru in a bored tone. "As long as you're here you can help me with these." She gestured to the heap of clothing next to her.

"Fine, but only if you don't hit me again." This got him another smack on the head.

"Get to work mister!" Temari commanded. Shockingly, without even murmuring the word troublesome Shikamaru sat down next to Temari and started to fold the clothes with her. "Good boy." Temari was smiling happily now.

'_Troublesome woman.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. But even he had to admit, if anyone else had told him to fold clothes he would have complained and refused to do a thing. How frustrating his life had become, even so Shikamaru had never been happier.

* * *

"Rika we should really get back to class." Gaara said. It was not hard to tell he was worried about skipping class.

"Haven't you ever skipped class before Gaara?" When Gaara shook his head no, Rika laughed. "I'm surprised."

"Why? Is it so hard to believe that I try to be the model student?" Gaara asked her honestly.

"Well, actually, yes. The way your agency portrays you is as a complete bad boy." Responded a now flustered Rika. Gaara smiled at her, all his worry about missing school gone.

"I never said I wasn't a bad boy." A playful smirk lit up Gaara's eyes. "You'll find that I can be quite bad." Gaara pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Come on. My ride is over here." He led Rika to a black and blood red racing motorcycle. The kanji for love, the same one on Gaara's forehead, was written on it. "Here." Gaara threw Rika his helmet.

"What about you?" Gaara smiled again, this time reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I've got a hard head. Besides I don't intend on crashing." Gaara had seated himself on the bike and had stuck the key in the ignition. The bike roared to life. Rika stood staring at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." She climbed onto the bike right behind Gaara.

"Hold on tight." Burning rubber; Gaara and Rika sped out of the school parking lot and into the city.

* * *

"What is this?" Naruto was pointing to the paste that was suppose to be his lunch. "It doesn't even look edible."

"Don't eat it." Neji said firmly. "It tastes horrible." The Hyuuga didn't have enough backbone any longer to kiss Tenten in public, but he had enough to try what the school cooks called food. It was unbelievable.

"You're crazy man." Kiba declared. "Nobody in his right mind would eat this stuff."

"You're right." Agreed Hinata. "Neji must not be in his right mind then." She laughed. Hinata knew all too well why Neji was acting this way. Tenten knew as well of course and she had been calmly telling him all morning he wasn't going to die in detention. Neji was unconvinced.

"Oy. Let's ditch this place." Naruto practically ordered as he stood up. Everyone nodded in agreement. In minutes they were all in the school parking lot. Naruto and Hinata slid into his silver mustang while the others got in their own cars or on their motorcycles. "So where should we go my love?" Hinata smiled deviously at him.

"The mall."

"Alright. To the mall then." Hinata's cell phone rang. Predictably, she answered it. It was Tenten.

"Yeah. We're going to the mall." Hinata's smile grew even more devious. "It's about time we taught that person his lesson. Right. Ja Nae."

"What was that about?" Questioned Naruto, a curious look on his face.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out soon enough." Suddenly, Naruto wasn't so sure he really wanted to go to the mall. Unfortunately, he had already said yes. All he could do was pray. Pray that he wasn't going to be the victim of whatever Hinata was planning with her friends.

* * *

The phone rang in the Inuzuka residence waking the sleeping Kino and his mother from their blissful sleep. Rocking Kino and grumbling about rude people, Ino answered the phone in annoyance.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ino?" A voice said over the connection. The noise of traffic could be faintly heard in the background.

"Yeah it's me."

"Okay this is Kiba. I wanted to know if you would like to come do a little shopping with me and the others."

"I'd love to, but what about Kino?"

"Bring him with of course." Ino looked down at the now sleeping three week old in her arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everyone would love to see him and if I remember right he could use some new clothes and toys." Kiba had a point.

"Okay. We'll be ready in five."

"Alright. I'll be right there to pick you up."

* * *

"You can open your eyes now Sakura." Sasuke was holding the hand of the said pink haired shinobi as he opened a newly furnished door. Upon looking inside Sakura's jaw dropped. "Welcome to your new home." Sasuke had taken Sakura from their apartment earlier and had not allowed her to open her eyes even once after they got into the car. Now she knew why as she stood with him on the doorstep of the Uchiha complex. She had heard the place was wrecked and destroyed from that incident all those years ago on the inside. But now looking into the entry way of the huge complex that didn't seem to be the case.

"Sasuke this is amazing." Sakura breathed in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." He led Sakura inside the complex. "I had the entire thing remodeled and refurnished. Since we are starting a family I didn't think it was proper to live in an apartment anymore."

"I'd have to say Sasuke that this is kind of unexpected. I mean it's great, but the Uchiha complex? Doesn't this place hold some of your worst memories?" Sakura knew she shouldn't have said it even before she finished. Thankfully Sasuke just smiled sadly.

"That's true it does. But I want to make new memories here with you and our child. Good ones that will wash away the old ones." Sasuke gently embraced Sakura. "Would you like to see the rest of the complex?"

"Yes. I would love to." With that, Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and began to show her everything there was to know about the complex.

* * *

"Ino! It's great to see you." Hinata was smiling as she welcomed her friend.

"Great to see you too Hinata. So tell me have you and Naruto made any progress on your baby situation yet?" Ino asked Hinata in a sweet, I'm so innocent voice. Hinata went sickly white as soon as she heard the question.

"I was unaware Naruto and I have a baby situation." Hinata replied. Ino smiled at this.

"Oh so what your saying is that you're going to have a baby then." Accused Ino as she cradled Kino to her. Tenten, who had overheard the conversation so far was laughing.

"No I'm not. At least I don't think so." Something clicked in the back of her head. Her and Naruto they had done it. What if? What if? She dismissed it before she could give it anymore thought. It just wasn't possible.

"Oh? What is that suppose to mean? Did you and Naruto finally do it?" Tenten asked her teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes we did." Snapped Hinata before she could stop herself. "Shit. I didn't mean to say that."

"You're serious aren't you?" Ino was baffled. She thought it would never happen between the two. "Have you checked to make sure you're not yet?"

"No. I don't intend to either. Cause I'm not. I think I would know by now." Hinata snapped again.

"How long ago did you two do it?" Inquired Tenten.

"The first time or the most recent time?" Judging by the looks on her two friends faces that's not what they were expecting to come out of her mouth. "Alright, alright. The first time was about two weeks ago."

"That's not long enough to tell without a test." Frowned Ino. "If you're not careful you might be in for a rude awakening in a couple weeks."

"Oh stop bugging me about it. I'm sure I'm not." Hinata glared at Ino informing her to drop the subject.

* * *

"What are those three talking about?" Said a questioning Neji.

"Babies." Replied Naruto.

"Nani? You're kidding right?" Neji eyed Naruto suspiciously. After enough prodding Naruto had gotten Hinata to tell him what they were up to. Needless to say he was relieved to hear he was not the target. Hinata was quick to recruit him. She told him what to do.

"No. I'm not. You know very well I can hear that far away." He really was listening in and surprisingly he was telling the truth. Hinata said they probably wouldn't be talking about that subject at all. Yet they were.

"Any new developments we should know about?" Kiba asked, interested to know. For the time being Kiba had no idea about the prank, but very soon if this went as planned he would.

"They're obviously coddling your adopted son Kiba. Oh did I mention that Tenten just said she was pregnant and she was asking the others how she should tell Neji." It took a few seconds for this to sink in. Hinata told him how originally that part was suppose to be a joke, but when she told Tenten about it she found it was actually the truth. Tenten really was pregnant and she had no idea how to tell Neji about it.

"NANI?" Neji's eyes were the size of saucers due to shock. For the second time that day Neji fainted on the spot. All the while Kiba and Naruto roared with laughter. Phase one was complete.

* * *

"Lily? Are you home?" Our favorite Konoha green beast reincarnate yelled as he stepped through the doorway of a large clan complex. A beautiful brown haired woman with deep green eyes stuck her head around the corner.

"Yeah honey I'm here. I've got lunch almost ready, okay?" Rock Lily smiled as she ducked back around the corner. Lee couldn't help but to put a large gleeful smile on his own face at the sight of his wife.

"Lily where's Daisuke?" Lily's head popped back around the corner.

"He should be in the living room." Lee nodded and started towards the living room. He never made it there. He was attacked by a small blur of dark green before he had even taken two steps.

"Daddy!" A happy three year old was clinging to Lee's leg. Lee almost burst into tears in joy.

"YOSH! Your enthusiasm is a great show of YOUTH!" Lee bellowed to his son who laughed in amusement.

"Now boys calm down. It's time to eat." The crying of a baby suddenly echoed through the house. Lily started to stand up, but Lee stopped her.

"I'll see to Saya. You eat." Lee was smiling ever so gently as he strolled off to get his baby daughter. Rock Lee loved his family more than anything else in this world and he wanted to spend every minute he could with them.

* * *

"Neji wake up." No response. Tenten sighed. The poor Hyuuga must be in shock. She took the glass of ice cold water Naruto was offering to her and poured it on Neji's face. His eyes shot open.

"Tenten! I just had the most shocking nightmare!" Tenten's eye began twitching.

"Neji that wasn't a nightmare." Tenten was barely able to control her giggling. They had put Neji under a strong jutsu to make him believe he was naked. But in truth he was just dressed in the most frilly pink dress they could find complete with a set of high heels. Obviously it hadn't taken effect. "I really am pregnant." Neji gaped at her. He didn't know that originally he was only going to be told that, the first time at least, to get him to pass out.

"Seriously?" He questioned her.

"Yes seriously." Neji began to smile.

"I'm so happy. I get to be a daddy." Neji got a dreamy look on his face. Tenten smiled in relief.

"Oy Neji. Stop day dreaming and go put some clothes on." Naruto barked pretending to be grossed out.

"Clothes?" Neji looked down and saw a naked body. His naked body to be exact. He looked around frantically for his clothing. He didn't see anything. Part of the jutsu was that he would be unable to conceive clothing anywhere around him. "Gah! My clothes! Where are my clothes?" He jumped up unexpectantly. He was starting to draw a crowd. "CLOTHES! I NEED CLOTHES!!" He started running, hands supposedly covering his privates, away from them yelling for clothes. People all around where snickering. Kiba was using his cell phone to take pictures while Hinata was using Naruto's camera, which she stole. Naruto on the other hand was filming the entire event with his video camera.

* * *

"Password?" A tall, burly looking guy asked. He was standing infront of a large door, obviously guarding it.

"Sode no Shirayuki." The words leapt from Gaara's lips without him even having to think about it.

"You may pass. Have a nice day Gaara-sama." The guard bowed to Gaara, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Gaara where are we?" Rika glanced up at him with fear in her eyes.

"My home." Her eyes widened slightly.

"This is your house?" She took in her surroundings. The walls were painted black, but they were covered in pictures from shoulder height up. The carpet was red and she could see that all the doors in sight had Gaara's clan symbol on them.

"Yeah. It's not much. Nothing compared to where I used to live." He smiled and pulled her farther into the complex. She could tell the entire house was similarly decorated throughout.

"Used to live?"

"Oh yeah I used to live in Sand Country. But I left. Let's just say I didn't exactly like my family." Gaara explained briefly.

"Why was there a guard at the door?" Gaara cracked a smirk.

"Oh that's just because aside from this being my home it's the headquarters for Sode no Shirayuki."

"Sode no Shirayuki?"

"It's the name of a gang. My gang." Rika couldn't believe what she had just heard. Gaara was in a gang. "We don't do anything bad actually. We just protect this quarter of the neighborhood. When I first got here this place was horrid. Killing all the time and fighting. A whole bunch of other shit was always going on too. So I put together this group to put a stop to it. All of the members were people who didn't want to see that sort of thing go on anymore. So I trained them and eventually we improved the place." Rika would have never guessed this seemingly nice neighborhood was once so horrible.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Neji yelled angrily at Tenten. "That was a dirty rotten trick."

"It wasn't my idea and besides I wanted to teach you a lesson."

"What sort of lesson?" Neji asked, still angry.

"A lesson to teach you of what can be done to you if you don't stop alienating me in public." Tenten replied as Neji went a little pale.

"I can deal with the dress and the naked jutsu, but why lie to me about having a baby? That's just way to cruel." Neji scowled. Tenten stood up and walked over to his chair. She straddled him and put his hand on her stomach.

"I wasn't lying. If you don't believe me you can check with your byakugan." Neji's expression softened.

"So you really are pregnant then?"

"Yes." Neji locked Tenten in a passionate kiss that quickly took her breath away. "Neji you haven't kissed me like that since I agreed to marry you."

"That's because I'm so happy."

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane: **I know what you're thinking. What the hell does _Sode no Shirayuki_ mean? I got it off of Bleach. It's the name of Rukia's sword and it means _Sleeve of White Snow_. It just sounded so cool so I made it his password and the name of his gang. ' Well I'm very pleased with this chapter and I hope you all are too.

**Sasuke: **I feel so left out! I got even less screen time than Lee this time!!

**Amane: **I don't like you.

**Sasuke: **That's no excuse! I have more fans than Naruto you know!

**Naruto: **Oy! I have way more fans than you and ya know it! Ne Hinata?

**Hinata: **Paranoia.. Paranoia.. It's only paranoia.

**Naruto: **Hinata what's wrong?

**Sasuke: **She must've forgotten to take her meds.

**Hinata:** AMANE WHAT THE HELL IS THE DAMN FOX HIDING FROM ME?? IT'S KILLING ME NOT KNOWING!!

**Amane: **I can't tell you. (insert animesweatdrop here)

**Sasuke: **She definitely forgot her meds.

**Naruto: **(in full demon mode) Sasuke, Hinata is not on medication. (Takes off after the Uchiha.)

**Sasuke: **No way! Not this time! (runs away really, really fast)

**Kakashi: **I don't think so. (Whacks him in the back of the head with his book. Walks away whistling a happy tune, leaving Sasuke at the mercy of Naruto.)

**Amane:** Naruto don't eat that you'll get sick.

**Neji: **Amane-san you are so evil. I hate you! Hate you I say!

**Amane: **Naruto! Neji here is insulting Hinata! (Naruto charges at Neji.)

**Neji: **No! No! I didn't I swear! (Runs.)

**Amane: **I rule. jk. lol. . Yes so I made a new blog just for this story. I'm posting updates for the chapters there and answering reviews among other things. Here is the url (minus the spaces of course) http:// amane-san. livejournal. com/ Well thank you for reading! Please review!!


	20. Resolved Issues

Hold On Hinata

By: HyuugaAmane

Chapter Twenty

Resolved Issues

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Kakashi give it to me." Anko held out her hand, demanding Kakashi hand over his most precious treasure.

"No! Not again. Never again! I won't let you take it from me!" The jounin held his Icha Icha paradise book close to him in a tight grip. Anko sighed. Why was he so difficult about those stupid, perverted books?

"Well if you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it by force." In a blink of an eye Anko was infront of Kakashi, just mere millimeters from his face. Her hand tore away his mask in a flash and her lips crushed onto his. Predictably, Kakashi's grip went slack and the book clattered to the floor. Anko broke their kiss and snatched it up from the floor. "I told you I would get it."

"No fair. You cheated." Pouted Kakashi in dismay. Anko just shrugged and started to page through the book.

"Yuck. I can't believe you read this stuff Kakashi." She pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit the book on fire. "It's perverted." Anko dropped the book in the metal wastebasket next to Kakashi's desk and watched it burn to ashes.

* * *

"Sasuke wake up you big dolt." Sakura hit Sasuke over the head with a pillow, it wasn't very effective. The guy slept like an absolute rock. The night before Sasuke had a team of genin move all their stuff into the Uchiha complex so him and Sakura could move in right away. Sakura had found that she loved the place more and more every second. That was probably par to the case since they had barely been their for 24 hours.

"Sakura what is it?" He looked over at his alarm clock. "It's 3:00 am." For the life of him Sasuke could not figure out why Sakura was waking him up this early.

"We need to go to the hospital, now." Sasuke sat up in a jolt. Sakura was sitting up the best she could in their bed and she had one hand on her stomach. There was a look of pain on her face and she was biting her lip hard enough for a trail of blood to spill out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'll call Tsunade to tell her we're coming." Sasuke jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants along with his cell phone. He hit the speed dial as he pulled the tight, ripped jeans on. "Yeah this is Uchiha Sasuke. Tell Tsunade that Sakura has gone into labor and we're on our way." Not bothering with a shirt, Sasuke stuffed his cell phone in pocket and lifted Sakura into his arms. He ran over to the window and she pushed it open for him. Leaping up onto the tall window's ledge he jumped, barefooted, to the next rooftop and started to Konoha hospital.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Neji you have to go." Tenten had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face as she addressed the lump under the covers one could only assume was Neji.

"No! I'll die!" The lump said in a distressed voice. Tenten rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. With a giant tug she ripped the cover's from Neji's grasp and sent them flying to the floor. Neji was revealed to be curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Neji get up. Honestly, you're a Konoha Anbu! Not a four year old! A bunch of snakes aren't that big of a deal at all. Now get up!" Neji didn't move. "This is hopeless." Tenten shook her head. "I guess I'll just move back in with my parents then."

"No!" Neji rushed over to Tenten and latched himself to her. "You can't go." He stood up straight, but his arms stayed wrapped around her Tenten's waist. "I won't let you." Tenten's face broke out into a bright smile.

"I knew that would get you up." Suddenly Tenten's phone started to ring. She dug it out of her pocket, annoyed. "Who would call so early in the morning?" She saw it was Hinata's number. "Hinata? What would she want this early?" Tenten reluctantly answered the phone, knowing that if she ignored it Hinata would just keep calling until she got an answer. "Yes?"

"**Tenten, you and Neji need to get to the hospital as soon as you can." **

"What happened?"

"**I'm not sure, but I have an idea. It was Sasuke who called me and Naruto and told us to go. So I can only assume it's one thing."**

"Oh. We'll be right there." Tenten flipped the phone shut. "It looks like you're not going to that detention after all."

* * *

"Naruto, Hinata! Thank God you made it!" A tired and worn looking Sasuke called to them. "It's killing me not knowing what's going on in there. I've thought about busting the door down more times then you can imagine." Naruto laughed at Sasuke when he said this.

"Don't laugh Naruto. Someday that might be you." Frowned Kiba from his chair. Ino was fast asleep on his shoulder and Kino was also sleeping soundly in Kiba's arms.

"Well if Hinata has her way, it's not going to be me for a very long time." Naruto smiled broadly showing off his sharp fangs. Hinata's fist rammed into his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain. "What was that for?"

"That was rude." Hinata growled at him. Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh.

"What are you laughing at teme?" Barked Naruto as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sasuke was smiling now, but it didn't erase the worry from his face.

"Oy question, why are you half naked teme? You look stupid." Naruto received a nasty look and a hard punch in the face. "Yowch! What the hell is wrong with you people this morning?"

"The reason why I am dressed this way is because I didn't want to waste time putting on unneeded clothing when my girlfriend need to get to the hospital." Sasuke explained coldly to the peeved Uzumaki.

"Right. Got it." Murmured Naruto. Hinata laced her fingers with his and leaned into him.

"Come on. Let's go sit down. It's early and tensions are running high." Naruto nodded understandingly.

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey squirts." Tsunade walked out of the room where Sakura was. There was a smile on her face as she greeted them.

"Tsunade-sama! Is Sakura alright?" Sasuke was on his feet now, needing to hear the Hokage's answer.

"Sakura is fine and so is your daughter Sasuke." Sasuke sighed audibly in relief. "She wants to see you." Tsunade informed him and he nodded. A look of pure fear had taken over his features. Sasuke was a Konoha Anbu captain and had seen more then his fair share of bloody battles and had went on more dangerous missions then anyone in his unit. Every time he left he was afraid of what might happen. But now standing infront of the two white doors that led to where his soul mate and his new daughter waited for him, somehow those missions were far less terrifying compared to this. "Get a move on Uchiha!" Tsunade pushed the unsuspecting Uchiha through the white doors and he stumbled inside. After nearly falling on his face, he got up his nerve and walked forward to were he could see Sakura holding a small newborn in her arms. Sasuke had never seen Sakura look so happy.

"Sasuke, come look. Come see your daughter." Sakura held her hand out to him and he gulped. He reached out slowly and took her offered hand. Sakura, smiling, pulled him over to her. His eyes caught sight of the bundle in Sakura's eyes and a soft smile lit up his features.

"She's beautiful Sakura." Sasuke breathed as he let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Why had he been afraid? This was such a wonderful thing, there was never anything to be scared about at all.

"I knew you would think so." Sakura looked up happily at Sasuke. "What are we going to name her Sasuke?"

"How about Sayuki?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "Sayuki was once the name of a great Uchiha who saved our village on more than one occasion."

"I like it. That's your name then. You're little Uchiha Sayuki." The infant opened her eyes and both of her parent's smiles grew larger. Sayuki had light pink hair like her mother, but her eyes were onyx colored, hinting she probably would have her father's bloodline. "Sasuke would you like to hold her?" Sasuke's eyes got really wide. Contrary to popular believe the young Uchiha had never held a baby.

"Sure." Sasuke had gotten a little paler as his nervousness sunk in. Sakura paid this no mind and gently put Sayuki into his arms. As soon as Sayuki was in his arms Sasuke relaxed. This wasn't so hard after all. "Can I go introduce her?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura who nodded.

"Of course." Beaming, Sasuke carried his baby daughter out into the waiting room. Everyone looked at him when he walked through those doors. "Guess what? I'm a daddy." Naruto and Hinata were the first ones to move. Naruto because he wanted to see what kind of offspring a Uchiha produced and Hinata to make sure Naruto didn't do anything stupid.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked sincerely, not a hint of joking in his voice.

"Uchiha Sayuki." Sasuke said proudly.

"That's quite a kid you got there Sasuke-san." It was Kakashi who had spoken. He was behind Sasuke looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Questioned Sasuke, who was, to say the least, surprised at his teacher's appearance.

"I came to fetch an unfortunate Hyuuga." The Hyuuga who Kakashi was referring to was crawling towards the door attempting to escape. Tenten caught him by the collar.

"Oh no you don't." Neji whimpered as he tried to pull away. "He's over here Kakashi-sensei." Tenten stated.

"Traitor!" Cried Neji. Kakashi poofed over to where Neji was struggling and quickly tied him up. He threw the squirming Hyuuga over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Arigatou Tenten-san. How many pieces would you like him back in?" Kakashi smirked wickedly under his mask.

"One. I would like my child to actually have a father when she's born, thank you." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at her. Was she lying just so he would go easy on Neji or was she really telling the truth. Well she didn't look pregnant, so Kakashi decided going easy was not an option.

"Alright. Ja Nae!" Poof! Kakashi and Neji were gone in a puff of smoke. Tenten simply shook her head and went over to see the new Uchiha with everyone else. She would rescue Neji later if the need were to arise. However that was far from likely to happen.

* * *

"This is awkward Temari." Shikamaru drawled as he was pushed through the doors of the Konoha Hospital.

"Wow you didn't use the word troublesome. That's a first." Temari joked as she shoved the reluctant Nara past staring people and up to the front desk.

"Temari I'm serious. I don't think we should do this. I mean what if Ino is there?" He voiced his worry to her. Nara Shikamaru did not want to be anywhere near the said future Inuzuka for the next twenty years. Her wrath was scary, not as scary as Temari's could be. But still scary.

"Well then you're just going to have to face up to what you did her. It's going to happen sooner or later you know." The lady at the front desk looked up at them expectantly. "Oh right. Umm.. We're here on Uchiha Sasuke's request. Can you tell us where he is?" The lady sighed and nodded.

"Second floor. Third door on the left." She said in a monotone that suggested that she wasn't too fond of her job.

"Thanks." Temari smiled politely and grabbed Shikamaru's hand. She had to practically drag him to the elevator.

"Temari.." Groaned Shikamaru as she forced him into the elevator.

"Hush. You've come this far and I'm not about to let you back out now." There was a firmness in her voice that made Shikamaru shudder. He knew what would happen if he argued with her. Things would get messy and he didn't like messy.

"Fine. You win." He gave in to her as he gritted his teeth. The elevator doors opened and the duo walked out. Two doors on the left passed them as they strolled down the hallway. Finally the third came into view and they walked through it just in time to get a glimpse of a not so lucky Neji being abducted by Kakashi.

"Go on. Tell them you're here." Temari coaxed. Sighing audibly, Shikamaru grabbed onto Temari's hand for emotional support and pushed away his fears. He cleared his throat and all heads turned his way. Weakly he raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey guys." They all looked stunned. Finally, Sasuke smiled at Shikamaru and the others followed after. Except for Kiba and Ino, who were glaring at him angrily.

"Shikamaru! You live!" Naruto bellowed in utter excitement of seeing his friend again.

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Who's that you have with you Shikamaru?" Inquired Naruto in curiosity.

"Ah.. This is Temari." Temari smiled shyly. She was secretly hoping no one would really take notice of her, but that was a little unreasonable. Of course Shikamaru's friends would want to know who she was. It was stupid to think otherwise and she knew it.

"It's nice to meet you Temari-san." Hinata had joined the conversation now. She was holding out her hand for Temari to shake it. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." A bit uneasily, Temari shook her hand. "And this is my fiancee, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto nodded enthusiastically and put his arm around Hinata, who smiled in turn. "So where are you from?"

"Suna originally, but I live in Konoha now." Temari said with a shrug.

"Hey guys why don't you stop chit chatting and come and see Sayuki." It was Sasuke who had spoken. "Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and I have both agreed on something."

"What?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Will you two be Sayuki's God parents?" Naruto and Hinata were touched. Naruto so much that he had tears in his eyes. He reached up and wiped them away, replacing them with his trademark grin.

"Of course. You didn't even need to ask." Answered Naruto as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Sasuke was just beaming. The normally depressing Uchiha seemed so happy and full of life that it was unreal. Naruto shifted his gaze from Sasuke down to Hinata. He had a pleading look in his eyes as he made eye contact with her. Hinata just sighed a little sadly and shook her head as if to say: _"Not yet. Soon. But not yet."_ "I'm going to go tell Sakura." With that Sasuke spun on his heels and went back the way he came. This left the room in a very uncomfortable silence.

"I suppose I should go find out what happened to Neji." Tenten broken the silence. Tsunade, who most everyone had forgotten about, put her hand on Tenten's shoulder to stop her.

"Before you go Tenten, I would like to speak to you in my office." Tenten knew this had been coming. After her horrible experience last time, she knew this was coming.

"Bye." Tenten waved and then she was gone along with Tsunade. The room sunk back into that horrible silence. Naruto furrowed his brow. He didn't like this. The tension was so thick he could feel it in the air.

"Alright. I can't take this anymore. I know you two are itching to say something to each other, so just say it already." Ino looked at Naruto in surprise, she hadn't expected anyone to catch the unwanted emotions barely flittering across her face. Frowning deeply, Ino started to vent her all to obvious anger.

"Shikamaru you are a jackass. A jackass you here me? All that shit you said back in Tokyo, I don't believe most of it even now. Also how could you? I was pregnant with your child and you just up and left. You didn't even have the decency to even come and see your son when he was born. You could have least been there then." She took a deep breath and shot Shikamaru a death glare. Ino could rant and rant on about this, but she wasn't going to. She was going to keep it short and simple and get straight to the point. "Tell me what's you're excuse huh? What's the truth?"

"Honestly Ino, I don't have an excuse. At one point in time, yeah, maybe I was in love with you. But it didn't last. I never meant to get you pregnant. That was an accident. By the time you told me about it, I had already fallen out of love with you. I tried to give it a second chance though after that. It just didn't work. I found someone else. Namely Temari. What I have with Temari is different than what I had with you. It's strong and enduring, not an infatuation." Shikamaru felt Temari squeeze his hand. "And the reason I didn't come the day Kino was born was because I was afraid."

"That's just not good enough Shikamaru."

"I know. I realize it never will be." A sad expression had adorned Shikamaru's face. "I know you can never forgive me for the things that I have done to you Ino and I accept that. After all I deserve it." Ino looked away and then back again. Her face softened as she looked down at Kino. She had made her decision.

"In any case, whether I forgive you or not, you still have the right to at least meet Kino. But just remember you gave up the right to be his father the day you walked out on me." Ino's expression had turned hard again. Shikamaru just shrugged and, pulling Temari along, walked up to Ino and Kiba.

"May I?" Kiba looked at Ino and she nodded. Hesitantly, Kiba handed Kino to Shikamaru. Shikamaru gazed into the wide open eyes of Kino in complete awe. He had a hand in creating something as beautiful and wonderful as this. He could barely believe it. Not wanting to make himself regret his choices, Shikamaru handed Kino back to Kiba before he got too attached. "Thanks."

* * *

"Tenten I presume you know why you're here?" Tsunade asked the dark haired girl expectantly.

"Yes, I do." Tenten said, the emotion in her voice was plain. She knew talking about this would be painful, just thinking about it was.

"Last time that you were pregnant Tenten you lost your baby very early on." It was a statement of the cold truth.

"Yes and I don't want that to happen again. If Neji had known.." She trailed off as she thought about Neji and how much this would hurt him if he knew.

"From this moment on you are forbidden to use any sort of ninja technique until the end of your pregnancy." Ordered Tsunade in a serious voice. Tenten looked up at her confused.

"What? Why?" She asked as her hand instinctively traveled down to her stomach.

"Because that's what killed your first baby." Tenten's eyes widened in shock. "It's not an uncommon occurrence unfortunately." Tsunade sighed sadly. "Without knowing it a mother can easily use her unborn child's chakra accidently." Tenten gasped. Not long before she had lost her first child she had been sent on a mission. That mission had required her to use large amounts of chakra. Clasping her other hand over her mouth, Tenten began to cry quietly. It was just too much. The memory of that time was just too much. "Calm down Tenten. I know this is hard to except. But don't blame yourself for the loss of your first baby. It was an accident."

"How can I not blame myself when it was my fault?" Tenten cried. Tsunade shook her head, a little frustrated already. Why was this sort of situation so hard to deal with? Tsunade was a medical ninja she should be used to explaining this sort of stuff already.

"You did not know the consequences of your actions, therefore it was an accident making it no one's fault. If you want to blame someone you can blame me for not telling you about this last time. It was irresponsible of me not to tell you and to send you on that mission." Tsunade had a close bond with Naruto and all of his friends so she handled all their medical issues personally. She could not help but to think if she had told Tenten what was standard procedure, Tenten and Neji would have their first child already.

"Tsunade-sama I need to get home. If Neji gets back and I'm not there he's going to get worried." Forcefully pushing everything that had just happened out of her mind, Tenten stood and roughly wiped away tears she knew should never have fallen. She shouldn't have lost control over her emotions like that. Tenten found herself shifting into the indifferent persona she always used while on missions. It was the easiest way to forget.

"Fine, but remember no ninjutsu." Tenten simply nodded with a now expressionless face. Tsunade picked something up from her desk and held it out to Tenten. "Here. This is the picture from your ultrasound today." Gingerly, Tenten reached out and took the picture from Tsuande.

* * *

"I really do want one Hinata." Naruto pouted to Hinata who was setting two bowls on the table. He could see that she was shaking her head.

"I know, but I'm not ready for that." Hinata responded with a hint of sadness and annoyance in her soft voice.

"Yes you are. I know you are." He set down the huge pot of ramen he was carrying on a hot pad on the table. Naruto had decided to cook tonight and had made his own homemade ramen. It was his speciality. "I saw the look of longing on your face when you saw Sasuke holding his baby daughter. You want a baby too Hinata. Just admit it." Hinata turned around to face him.

"I said no. Why can't you just drop it?" Her voice was as firm as steel. Covering her mouth quickly, she looked down at the floor. "Gomen, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I'm not ready for a baby Naruto. Right now the thought still scares me." Naruto tipped her chin up so their eyes met.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm going to be there when it does happen and I will stand by your side through every moment of it. I know you are ready for this and so am I. And I know we both want a baby. So what do you say?" Hinata stared into his deep pools of cerulean. They were so full of emotion. Entranced by his gaze, Hinata was able to see every single emotion flicker through his eyes as spoke to her and she knew he meant every word. She would have known otherwise, but that's beside the point.

"That you are too convincing for your own good." She smirked at him, her fears forgotten. "I give up. You win. Let's have a baby." Naruto's eyes went wide. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Hinata laughed happily as he set her down and enveloped her in his arms.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Naruto said almost as if he were thanking her. His lips met hers and they shared a kiss. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" Asked Naruto.

"Preferably a girl." Hinata declared immediately.

"Alright we will try for a little girl then, but no promises okay?" Naruto smiled as he released Hinata.

"Okay. Don't worry I won't freak out if it's a boy." Hinata smiled back at him. "Or if the baby has a freakish love for ramen."

"Ha-ha. You're funny. Speaking of ramen, ours is getting cold." Naruto pulled out Hinata's chair. "Milady."

"Sir." Hinata sat in the offered chair and Naruto took his seat next to her. He was beaming at her as he served her and himself the ramen.

"Do you think we could have both?"

"Hmm?" Hinata looked at him quizzically.

"Both a boy and a girl." He explained quickly.

"I suppose so. Wait! Do you mean at the same time?" Naruto eagerly nodded at her. "No way. Uh-uh. Not a chance. One at a time buddy."

"Aww.. Oh well one will be enough for now." Hinata was about to respond when an intruding voice worked it's way into her consciousness.

"_**You two are so funny."**_

"_Kit? What do you want now?" _Naruto was looking at her funny waiting for her response. "I agree. One will definitely be enough for awhile. That doesn't mean we can't have more children after our first one."

"More? Did you just say more? Or was I hearing things?" He could barely believe she had said that. Sure he knew after they had their first baby she would probably be easily convinced to have another one. This only proved one thing, she really did want to have a baby as much as he did.

"_**Oh nothing. I was just contemplating on telling you that secret I mentioned before, but I've decided not to." **_Teased the old fox. It was hard to talk to two people at once and Hinata was finding that out the hard way.

"_Then get out of my head."_ Kit laughed loudly at Hinata's remark. "You heard me correctly. I wouldn't mind having more after the first one."

"I love you." He grinned madly at her. "You know nine months is going to be an awfully long time to wait. Especially when you are as impatient as I am."

"_**I'm afraid that isn't possible anymore."**_

"_WHAT? Why the hell not?" _Despite the anger within her thoughts, Hinata smiled at Naruto. "You'll survive."

"But how? It's such a long time to wait." He was sticking out his bottom lip giving her the revised puppy dog look that she just loved to give him. She laughed even as Kit gave her an answer, unfortunately not one she wanted to hear.

"_**Because our continuing infusion with one another no longer allows it."**_

"_I see. Well just shut up then." _She ignored Kit's reply and focused her attention back on Naruto. "Well I can't do anything about it so you're just going to have to wait."

* * *

"Rika I shouldn't be here." Gaara was dressed in an almost entirely black suit and was pulling at his crimson colored tie.

"My family wanted to meet you so why shouldn't you be here?" Rika, in a t-shirt and ripped jeans, had her hands on hips and she was tapping her foot.

"I feel like I'm intruding." Rika laughed heartily at him.

"If you were invited by no means are you intruding Gaara. Although you didn't have to get all dressed up. It's just a family dinner." To Rika this was really no big deal. She already pretty much knew her mom, brother and grandparents would love Gaara. To Gaara this was a nightmare. He felt insecure and all to nervous. He was deathly afraid he was going to make a fool out of himself tonight.

"I wanted to make a good impression." Gaara grimaced as he played with his tie. He hated ties.

"Consider it already made. They're going to love you Gaara don't worry." She intertwined her fingers with his. "Come on. They are waiting for us." Gaara gulped comically and allowed himself to be pulled into the next room.

"Oh you must be Gaara!" An older red headed woman stood up from the table and greeted Gaara and Rika. "I'm Isshin Risa, Rika's mother." Gaara shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Gaara had the feeling this was going to be one of the most stressful nights of his life as Rika began to introduce everyone else seated at the table.

* * *

"The young heir will forever hate us if we do this." A Hyuuga elder stated nonchalantly.

"That is true, but it is necessary. If we do not send her, she cannot become leader of this clan. You know they all must pass the 'test'." A younger elder, about in her fifties, spoke up. She said only the truth. It was something that must be done.

"Ali speaks the truth Riku my friend. All young Hyuuga heirs must face this ordeal. Whether they want to or not. It is clan law. Someday a clan leader my change this law, but as for now it remains the same so it shall be followed." The eldest and wisest elder, Nemo, said without even blinking an eye. "Does anyone disagree?" None of the elders present spoke up if they did. "Then it shall begin."

* * *

_**Word Guide**_

_Nani- What_

_Demo - but_

_Nande- Why_

_Arigatou- Thank You_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry_

_Anou- umm_

_Teme- Bastard_

_Dobe- Blockhead _

_Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting_

_Ja Nae- Good Bye_

_Meina- everyone_

_Baa-chan -Granny_

_Aniki- brother_

_Ohayo - good morning_

* * *

**Amane: **Ta-da! The chapter is done. I hope you liked it. I found some sections of this pretty hard to write! I rewrote that Tenten piece four times! XD

**Sasuke: **Haha you suck.

**Amane: **Shut up Sasuke.

**Sakura: **Yes do shut up or I'll kill you in your sleep.

**Sasuke: **Yeah right.

**Sakura: **Want to make a bet? (Pulls out a very long, very sharp katana. Sasuke's eyes go wide and he runs away screaming.) Hehe. That took care of him.

**Naruto: **She said yes! Finally! I get to be a daddy! (Does a happy jig.)

**Hinata: **Why did I ever give in? This is going to be a nightmare.

**Naruto: **Cause you love me, that's why you gave in. (Hinata blushes and turns away.)

**Hinata: **I don't love you _that _much. (Naruto flees to the corner of woe and begins to sulk.)

**Amane: **Hinata! You just depressed one of the main characters!

**Hinata: **So... I don't see the problem. It's quiet now.

**Amane: **You have a point I suppose.

**Neji: **AMANE I HATE YOU!

**Amane: **That's nice. Here have a snake. (Pulls out rubber snake and throws it at Neji.)

**Neji: **Eeeeeeeee! Get it away! (Runs off screaming for Tenten to save him.)

**Amane: **Okays that's enough for now. Please read and review! It means a lot so please do it! Thank you!


	21. Dwelling Secrets

Hold On Hinata

Chapter 21

Dwelling Secrets

By Hyuuga Amane

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

_"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah"_

_"Good god your comin' up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped"_

_  
"SO FOLLOW ME DOWN" _

"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

"And you should know that the lies wont hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah"

"Good god your comin' up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped"

"SO FOLLOW ME DOWN"

"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Whoa your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

"Whoa Whoa"

"I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of 'em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all"

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah"

"Good god your comin' up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped"

"SO FOLLOW ME DOWN"

"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

"Fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite" 

"How was that Sai-san?" Uchiha Sasuke looked over at his manager, waiting for his response. Sai nodded in approval.

"It's good Sasuke-san. I think it will be an instant hit." Sai smiled weakly at the Uchiha.

"I hope so." Sasuke shrugged. "Oh has Sakura arrived yet Sai-san?"

"Hai. Haruno-san has just arrived. She's waiting outside." Sasuke looked up from his music and gave Sai a hard glance.

"And why exactly is she waiting outside?" Sai focused his attention on something other than the cold-faced Uchiha.

"Well I didn't allow her inside because I didn't think it would be appropriate for her to be in here with a child while you were recording." Sai said a little meekly. A look that could only be defined as a death glare took over Sasuke's features as he realized Sai had only kept Sakura out because she had Sayuki with her. Sasuke pulled the headphones from his ears and slammed them down on his stand. With purpose in his stride he whipped open the recording room door and stormed over to the door to the hallway. He practically pulled it off its hinges as he opened it. Sakura was revealed to be sitting in the hall on a bench singing to a drowsy Sayuki.

"Sasuke, there you are. I was wondering when you would be done." Sakura said in a pleasant tone.

"Sakura I'm so sorry. I didn't know my manager wouldn't let you in. It won't happen again. I promise." Sincerity laced Sasuke's every word. Sakura just smiled.

"Don't worry about that Sasuke. It's fine." Sayuki cooed and reached out her hands. "Oh. I think she wants you."

"R-really?"

"Mmhmmm. You want your daddy, don't you Sayuki?" Sayuki cooed again and waved her hands in the air. "I think that's a yes." Gently, Sakura placed Sayuki in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke lovingly cradled his daughter to him. Smiling happily, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and rested her head on the side of his shoulder. "You make such a wonderful father Sasuke."

"Do you really think so?" Came Sasuke's unsure voice.

"Yes I do."

"Ah, guys I hate to break up this family moment, but Sasuke-san still has songs to record." Sai said hesitantly to the couple and their daughter.

"Alright, alright." Sasuke took Sakura's hand while holding Sayuki in his other arm into the recording room. "Can I?"

"Of course." Sakura said to a questioning Sasuke. Smiling, Sasuke took Sayuki with him into the inner part of the recording room. He slipped the headphones back on with little difficulty and on Sai's cue began to sing.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru I cannot believe you!" Shikamaru cringed visibly; his mother had come to call and it would not be a pleasant visit. "You left Ino for a whore. How stupid can you get boy? You and Ino's marriage was suppose to bring the Nara and Yamanaka clans together! You are a fool of a boy Shikamaru!" 

"Kaa-san please don't call Temari a whore. I really could care less what you say about me, but don't insult Temari." Shikamaru squeaked in a failed attempt to sound intimidating. Temari shook her head at him knowing all to well that Shikamaru's mother wasn't going to listen to Shikamaru.

"I'll call that tramp whatever I want." Nara Yoshino scoffed at her son."

"Excuse me, Nara-san but you don't even know anything about me or even why I was in that situation so I'd like it very much if you would get to at least know me before you judged me." Temari glowered at Shikamaru's mother. Shikamaru, sensing there might be a fight, started towards the door. Temari gave him a threatening look and he rethought his decision.

"I don't have to know you to be able to judge you girl. I've seen your type before and I don't want my son making a bad decision by staying with you." Temari sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I really don't want to fight with you so I'd very much like if you were to leave before I lose my temper."

"I don't have to listen to you." A gust of wind suddenly tore through the apartment Temari and Shikamaru shared and sent a lamp crashing to the floor. "On second thought maybe I will leave." With that Nara Yoshino grabbed her purse and practically fled from the premises.

"Nice work Temari." Shikamaru grinned.

"Shut up Shikamaru." Growled Temari as she picked up the lamp and set it back on the end table.

"What?"

"She's right you know. I am a whore." Temari sat down on the sofa in obvious dismay. Shikamaru sat down next to her and pulled Temari to him.

"You are not a whore Temari. You weren't in that situation because you wanted to be. You were forced to do those things. And anyways that's all in the past now. All that matters now is that you're here now and we're together."

* * *

"Hinata are you sure you're alright?" A worried Naruto asked from the other side of the bathroom door. 

"I'm fine. I've probably just caught the flu or something like that." As she finished she suddenly felt, very, very sick again. Naruto frowned as he heard the sounds of Hinata throwing up yet again. At the stage Hinata's fusion with Kit was at something like a flu bug shouldn't have any effect on her. It didn't make sense. It had to be something else, but what?

"You really think so? You sure it's not something else?" Naruto asked suspiciously as the sounds from the bathroom slowly died away.

"I'm sure it's not something else Naruto. Just go to school without me today. I'll be fine by tomorrow you'll see." Hinata was taking slow and careful breaths now to try to keep herself from being sick again.

"Okay, but if you need me just call and I'll be back here in a flash." There was reluctance in Naruto's voice as he hoped Hinata would tell him to stay with her.

"Alright, I will." Naruto could hear the effort in her voice to keep it sounding strong and calm. He didn't want to leave, but he knew she would be upset if he didn't go to school. So with a sigh, Naruto pulled out his keys and headed out.

* * *

"Hinata is sick?" Neji asked disbelievingly. "That's unusual." 

"I know." Naruto agreed.

"Hey everybody get's sick every once in awhile Naruto. I wouldn't dwell on it much. Hinata will probably be just fine." Kiba said in a carefree voice.

"I guess you're probably right." Naruto sighed. Suddenly, a girl ran into Naruto; knocking them both onto the floor.

"Gomen!" The girl cried as she quickly got up off of Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto grunted as he stood up. He looked down at the girl that had 'attacked' him. She bore a striking resemblance to Hinata. The only thing that was really different was the fact this girl had short messy hair and a more confident demeanor.

"Right then, I'll just be going." The girl slipped away before Naruto could ask her who she was.

"Neji, who was she?"

"I'm not sure, but I know she's part of the main branch of my clan. I've seen her the main branch complex before." Neji frowned. "I've never actually spoken to her before though."

"If you ask me that girl almost looked as if she were Hinata's twin." Gaara stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah she did. She really did." Naruto said with a hard look.

* * *

"This is absolute misery." I've been sitting in the bathroom ever since Naruto left, unable to leave due to being so sick. I think it's almost subsided now and that's good because this is getting ridiculous. As a rule I am never sick. The last time I was sick was when I was four years old. I don't know what's wrong with me but some how I don't think it's the flu. 

_**'Wow you humans can be so clueless.'**_ I frowned as I heard Kit's voice echoing through my head.

_'What is it now Kit?' _Her laugh rang though my thoughts as clear as day. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

_**'I've decided to take pity on you young one and tell you what you wish to know.' **_My mood lightened a little as I realized Kit was actually going to be nice to me for once – well in a way anyways.

_'Finally some good news.'_ Kit chuckled at this.

_**'If you think so.' **_A frown formed on my lips.

_'Just tell me Kit.' _

_**'The source of your illness isn't the flu young one. Young, new, vibrant life is the source. I think you can figure out the rest by yourself.' **_Kit went silent and I knew trying to talk to her wasn't going to amount to anything. I wondered what Kit meant by what she had said and then it hit me.

"Shit." I dropped my hand down to my stomach. It just couldn't be possible. That couldn't be the answer. But I knew that in reality that was the only answer, but I didn't want to admit it. I activated my byakugan and gasped. There was no denying it. I was pregnant. "How am I going to tell Naruto?"

* * *

"Ah this should be it." Hyuuga Nemo stood in front of Hinata and Naruto's door. He rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a pale and somewhat ragged looking Hinata opened the door. Shock danced across her face as she saw who was on the other side. 

"Hyuuga Nemo-sama what a nice surprise." Hinata's face smiled at the elder but her eyes told a different story. The elder could tell Hinata did not want him there and that she was ill.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hinata, but I have important matters to discuss with you." Hinata nodded slowly and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Right, please come in." Hinata led the Hyuuga elder into the living room. Without event asking, Nemo took a seat in one of the armchairs in the room. "Would you like anything to drink Nemo-sama?"

"No that is quite alright Hinata. Now please sit. I have much to discuss with you." The heiress sat down gingerly on the couch. If was possible, Nemo thought the girl might've gotten paler in the few seconds she had been sitting there.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Hinata didn't wait for a reply. She was gone before Nemo could blink and a few seconds later Nemo heard the sounds of Hinata being sick. He grimaced at the sounds. So Hinata was sick, he wondered why. In all the years he had watched over the young Hyuuga Heiress she had only been sick once and that was when she was four years old. Despite himself, Hyuuga Nemo felt bad for the girl. "Gome-"

"Don't apologize Hinata. It is not your fault you are ill." For some odd reason, Hinata blushed slightly and directed her gaze to the floor. The Hyuuga elder didn't miss the small movement of Hinata placing one of her hands protectively over her abdomen. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion at Hinata as new ideas of what this sickness of hers could really be. Nemo shook the thoughts away and decided to concentrate on the matters at hand. "Now please sit and listen."

"Hai, Nemo-sama."

* * *

"That was horror, absolute horror Tenten." Neji shuddered. 

"Neji it was just a movie. You know it wasn't real." Tenten giggled at Neji's look of terror.

"Yeah but that did not make any less scary." Neji pouted at the now all out laughing Tenten.

"You do know Neji that it's the girl that's suppose to freak out during horror movies and the guy is who suppose to comfort them not the other way around." Neji blushed darkly and started mumbling to himself. Tenten's laughs died away. "I'm sorry Neji. I just can't help it."

"OH MY GOD!!" Neji leapt up from the couch in absolute terror.

"Neji what's wrong?" Neji pointed in fear at something behind Tenten.

"Sp-p-pider!!" Tenten's jaw dropped and before she could stop it, laughter issued from her mouth.

"I-it's n-n-ot fu-funny! Tenten s-stop l-laughing!" Tenten dropped to the floor with laughter. "Tenten! Kill i-it!" While still laughing, Tenten grabbed a pen from the coffee table and chucked it at the spider that was lurking on the wall. It hit it dead on; pinning the spider to the wall and obviously killing it. "Thanks Tenten." Neji smiled in relief.

"No problem, but now you owe me one." Neji's smile melted from his face and it was replaced by a devious smirk.

"Oh? And just how would you like me to repay you?" Neji offered Tenten his hand and she took it. He pulled her too her feet. Tenten's face held a smirk of her own as she pushed Neji down onto the couch. "Ahh, I think I know exactly what you have in mind." He pulled Tenten down and crushed his lips to hers; catching her temporarily off guard. She kissed him back with an intensity that he knew only he could match.

* * *

"A spider? He was afraid of a spider?" Ino burst out laughing and so did Sakura and Hinata. 

"I'm serious. He really did freak out. It was so funny." Tenten giggled as she played with Kino who was sitting in her lap.

"Oh wow. That cousin of mine is something else. I don't know how you can put up with him sometimes Tenten." Hinata grinned a little fox-like.

"Trust me Hinata there is another side to Neji that I can guarantee only I have seen." Hinata stopped laughing and gave Tenten a funny look.

"I can't even imagine that side of Neji, let alone want to know about it." Hinata stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger at her mouth. "Yuck."

"I knew you'd say something like that Hinata." Tenten said a matter-a-factly. "You know something Hinata? You and Naruto are the only ones who do not have a baby or a baby on the way."

"So? It's not that big of a deal. Naruto and I aren't ready for children. It's as simple as that." Hinata shrugged, but her cherry red blush was kind of hard to miss.

"Ah-huh. Regardless of that line of bull you just spat out girl, at the rate you and Naruto are going you're gonna have a baby whether you want one or not." Ino said what the other girls could only view as the cold hard truth.

"She's right you know. It's going to happen sooner or later Hinata. Do you really think any of our pregnancies were planned?" Sakura asked as she cradled her baby daughter Sayuki in her arms.

"Actually, Neji and I were kind of trying for a baby." Added Tenten a little meekly.

"What? Really? You never told us that before." Sakura looked baffled at Tenten's small confession.

"It never really seemed relevant before I guess." A strange sadness was in Tenten's eyes as she spoke, but luckily for her no one noticed it.

"Okay, you guys win. I'll tell you the truth." Hinata started to open her mouth but stopped. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them the whole truth yet. After all, shouldn't Naruto know he's going to be a daddy before her friends knew?

"Just spill it girl." Demanded Ino in a playful, yet stern voice. Hinata sighed.

"Fine. Right so Naruto and I have talked about the _baby_ _issue_. Several times actually, but just last week I… well… I agreed to have one with him. So we're trying for one now, but no such luck so far." The other girls looked shocked to say the least.

"It's about time." Sakura laughed softly.

"Shut up Sakura." Hinata said with untold emotions burning in her eyes.

"Geez, fine I will be."

"Gomen, I don't know why I said that Sakura. I don't know what got into me all of a sudden." Hinata was blushing lightly in embarrassment. Why did she just snap at Sakura like that?

_**'Oh I know, I know! Pick me Sensei!'**_ Hinata barely stopped herself from grimacing at the sound of Kit's annoying voice.

_'Now is not the time for this Kit. Can't you see I'm having a conversation with my friends?'_ Hinata really wished the fox was tangible so she could throw something sharp and pointy at her.

_**'Yes I can see that, but I thought that you would like to know that the source of your snappiness is mood swings!' **_That made sense, but that didn't mean Kit absolutely needed to tell Hinata that small tidbit of information now.

"Hinata are you alright?" Hinata looked up at Tenten who was waving her hand infront of her face.

"Yeah, why?" She already knew that she had probably appeared to be spacing out and her friends didn't know why. Hinata mentally cursed the fox that called herself Kit.

"You were really zoned out for a moment there and your eyes went kind of funky too." Ino explained.

"What do you mean my eyes went funky?" What had happened? Hinata wanted to know.

"Well when you spaced out they changed color." Hinata's eyes went wide. She was manifesting some of Kit's chakra when she spoke with her. Oh that was not cool, not cool at all.

"It was probably just a trick of the light. I wouldn't really worry about it too much." Hinata lifted her arm as if to look at her watch. "Oh would you just look at the time? I should really get home. Bye guys." Before she could be stopped, Hinata was out the door and into the safety of the corridor on the opposite side.

_**'You know they will figure out that you're a Jinchuuriki sooner or later Hinata. It would be better just to tell them than to let them figure it out on their own.'**_ Hinata could feel her face flush with anger at Kit's advice.

_'Kit I would very much like it if you were to just stop talking to me.' _Hinata sensed that Kit was about to say something and a low growl issued from her throat. Kit made no sound afterwards.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Hinata whirled around to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"I was just leaving. It's been a long day and I just really wanted to get home." Hinata smiled as best she good, but she found the simple expression was difficult to make with so much anger swirling around inside of her.

"I see. Well have a safe trip home and say hello to Naruto for me will you?" Just by the look on Sasuke's face Hinata could tell he didn't really believe her. She was just glad he wasn't going to ask questions.

"I will and I'll tell Naruto you said hi." With a quick turn, Hinata strolled down the hallway to the closest window. She slid it open and jumped into the evening air. A feeling of relief seemed to slam into her as soon as her feet touched the next rooftop. Just to be out of the Uchiha complex made her anger slip away for some reason. Maybe it was because she was away from her friends and she knew her secrets would be safe for another day.

* * *

"I just really don't know how you've been able to deal with it your entire life Naruto. I've only been a Jinchuuriki fro a couple of months and I'm barely able to deal with it." Hinata sighed and laid back on the bed Naruto and her shared. 

"I've had to live with being a Jinchuuriki for as long as I can remember Hinata, so I guess I just don't know any other way to live. You on the other hand had a normal life up until you got shot and I made that deal with Kyuubi." Naruto grimaced at the memory of that particular day in their lives. It was one day he would never wish to repeat.

"Yes I suppose that makes since." Hinata rolled onto her side and laid her head on Naruto's bare chest.

"Is something bothering you Hinata? You seem a little on edge tonight." His question caught her off guard and she looked up at him in surprise. She should have known better than to be able to hide something from Naruto. But no matter how happy Hinata knew Naruto would be at the news of her pregnancy she just couldn't bring herself to tell him yet.

"No, nothing is bothering me." The hand Hinata had placed on Naruto's chest seemed to instinctively drop down to her stomach protectively. Naruto missed the small action that could have given her away.

"Are you sure?" Hinata could hear the worry in his voice and try as she might she could not screen it out.

"Yes I'm sure." Came her weak reply.

* * *

"Nemo-sama I really don't want to do this. It seems wrong." A girl with short, dark, messy hair said to the Hyuuga elder. Nemo frowned at the girl. 

"Fine then. We will find someone else to seduce the Uzumaki boy. But I had really hoped you would do the deed, after all you do look just like your sister." The girl lifted her face up into the light to reveal not only a dark look but also the chiseled features of the girl Naruto had run into the day before.

"I won't do it. But I would like to know why you are doing this to Hinata. You know as well as I she doesn't deserve it." The girl's look was as hard as steel and demanded an answer.

"It is what is necessary now. I gave her the chance to choose to face the test by choice. But she predictably refused. Our goal now is to make Hinata feel betrayed; to make her want to run away by any means possible. The test will give Hinata an easy way of escape." Nemo saw the anger in the girl's face and the desire to stop this from happening. "And if you tell your sister any of this I swear that you will receive the caged bird seal. So you had better keep your mouth shut."

"Fine, but when Hinata finds out what you've done to her I won't be the one to save you." With that the girl turned and stormed from the elder Hyuuga's presence.

* * *

**Word Guide**

Nani- What

Demo - but

Nande- Why

Arigatou- Thank You

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry

Anou- umm

Teme- Bastard

Dobe- Blockhead

Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting

Ja Nae- Good Bye

Meina- everyone

Baa-chan -Granny

Aniki- brother

Ohayo - good morning

* * *

**Amane: **I'm sorry for my lateness with this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me. The transition between school and summer plus currently not having my personal computer has not agreed with me. 

**Naruto: **Well at least you _finally_ updated. Hehehe… I know Hinata's secret.

**Hinata: **What? Who told you?

**Naruto: **Nobody told me! Didn't you know? I READ MINDS!!!

**Hinata: **Yeah right, now who told you?

**Naruto: **I told you I read minds.

**Hinata: **I don't believe you.

**Naruto: **Why? Oh why do you never believe me? (flees to his corner of woe)

**Amane: **Pathetic.

**Hinata: **I know. It's really quite sad.

**Neji:** Amane you are cruel! You revealed my GREATEST weakness to the entire world!

**Amane: **That was your _greatest weakness_?

**Neji:** I hate spiders! They're scary.

**Tenten: **Weakling! I will pound some sense into you! (pulls out the mallet and starts to savagely beat Neji)

**Amane: **Ouch. I would not want to be him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yes the song in this chapter is "Fake It" by Seeter. Please R&R everyone. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you for reading!


	22. It Isn't So Easy

Hold On Hinata By Hyuuga Amane  
Chapter 22  
It Isn't So Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

A cool morning breeze flitted through a slightly cracked window, causing the curtains to lazily swish a little. With the breeze came a small ray of golden light that intruded into the dark room. Temari opened her eyes in a sleepy manner. She cautiously looked over to the spikey haired man beside her. He showed no sign of stirring anytime soon. Temari let out a audible sigh and yet Shikamaru didn't wake. Sitting up, Temari bent over and placed soft kiss on Shikamaru's forehead. Then, with bitter reluctance, Temari threw off her share of the covers and stepped onto the chilled floor below. Without meaning to, Temari shivered at the cold feel of the floor against her feet. After shaking away her longing to return to the warm bed her and Shikamaru shared, Temari strode boldly, yet soundlessly across the room. Today was important. Temari would have to face it with her head held high or risk failure. And failure, to her, was not an option.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Hinata rolled out of bed. Today was Saturday and a loud knocking on her door had just rudely awakened her. Hinata was, to say the least, fuming with anger. Who in their right mind came knocking on somebody's door at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning? Whoever it was, Hinata decided they were absolutely crazy. Hinata slowly made her way to the source of the agonizing pounding in a sluggish manner. She knew moving faster would make the noise end sooner, but she hadn't the will to make her feet move any faster this early in the morning. Finally, Hinata reached the door and wrenched it open.

"What?" Hinata's teeth were bared to show their extreme sharpness and her eyes were drawn into a terrifying death glare. Despite this the man on the other side of the door just smiled brightly.

"Hinata-san! Ohayo!" The exuberant man known as Rock Lee cried out at the site of Hinata. She growled at him.

"What is it Lee-san?" There was definite malice in Hinata's voice as she spoke. Lee just kept smiling at Hinata. Which was really starting to annoy the Hyuuga heiress.

"I have a favor to ask you Hinata-san. I was wondering if you could baby sit for me today?" Hinata's fury melted away into nothingness as she noticed the little boy who was with Lee. Guilt and embarrassment quickly took its place.

"Gomen, Lee-san for my rudeness. Naruto and I would be happy to baby sit for you."_ 'After all it would be good practice for the future.' _A small smile graced Hinata's face as she stepped aside to let Lee and his son inside.

"Daisuke this is Hinata, the lady I told you about. She's going to watch you today, alright?" Lee had knelt down and was removing the little boy's coat for him. Straightening, Lee hung the coat up on the wall and the proceeded to help Daisuke with his shoes.

"How long will Naruto and I be watching Daisuke, Lee-san?" Hinata had closed the door and was now peering curiously at Daisuke. Lee noticed and smiled broadly. He could tell Daisuke intrigued Hinata. "For the rest of the weekend if that's all right with you."

"Of course. It won't be a problem at all." Hinata was now smiling softly at the little boy and he was smiling broadly back at her.

"Ah… There is one more thing." Lee said with hesitancy.

"Nani?" Hinata snapped her gaze back up to Lee and waited for his answer.

"I was also hoping it would be okay to leave my daughter Lily here as well." Hinata nodded at him with a grin on her face.

"That's just fine. I'm sure Naruto and I will be able to handle it." This was a good thing. Hinata knew Naruto and her needed more experience with children before their own child was born. Hinata almost brought her hand up to her stomach, but stopped herself. It was practically a subconscious movement, but Hinata knew it might give her away and she didn't want anyone to know before Naruto did.

"Arigatou! I'll just go get Lily and the children's bags!" With that, Lee dashed out the door.

"Okay… So Daisuke did you eat breakfast yet?" The little boy shook his head no. "Alright then, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm… Scrambled eggs! With lots, and lots of cheese!" The little boy exclaimed with such energy Hinata didn't think was possible this early on a Saturday morning.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Temari stood at the front gates of a Konoha estate. Deer roamed inside and vines of vibrant green adorned the ancient walls. Something deep in Temari's gut was telling her to turn around and run away from this place, but she stood rooted at the spot staring into the Nara compound. She chose to ignore her instincts and overrode them with a distinct stubbornness that was common in her clan. Temari would do this. She had to do it. Taking a deep breath, Temari took a step forward and pushed open the old gates. With an air of confidence Temari strolled up to the Nara's front door. Temari knocked without hesitation and waited. It wasn't long before the door was opened for her. Temari came face to face with Nara Yoshino.

"What in the hell are you doing here girl?" Yoshino hissed in a threatening voice. Temari didn't flinch or let her expression change at the tone of Yoshino's voice. She strictly made herself ignore it.

"I've come to speak with you and hopefully clear up any ill conceivings you may have of me." Temari kept her voice even and steady. Yoshino looked slightly surprised at her words.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt it if we were to talk with one another." Temari sighed with relief. 

"Arigatou."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

_**His footsteps rang out loudly as he made his way down a familiar hallway. More pictures hung on the wall the wall now. There were faces he did not recognize in them and some that were only frames housing black nothingness. Suddenly the scenery changed. The hallway became wider and longer. More pictures than ever covered the walls, but of these he could make out nothing. A soft voice met his pointed ears and he turned his head in its direction.**_

"Shh… Ren, Hina. Don't worry daddy will be home soon." That was Hinata's voice, but Naruto wondered who she was speaking too. Before he knew it he was moving again. This time in the direction of where he had heard her voice. He found himself facing a doorway shrouded in white light. Shielding his eyes, Naruto walked into the room. Hinata came into view. She was leaning over a cradle. A loving smile was on her face. 

"Hinata?" She looked up at him and her smile grew.

"Naruto, my love. The children have missed you and so have I." Hinata held out her hand to him. "Come." The soft cooing of a baby or maybe two babies reached Naruto's ears. He reached out his hand. His fingers touched hers and the world shattered around him. Pitch-blackness surrounded Naruto. His eyes where quick to find a source of light in a far off direction. He took a step forward. A splash resounded. Looking down, Naruto saw the floor was covered in a red liquid. A sweet intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils. He knew that scent. It was the scent of fresh blood. 

"What in the…"

"You did this you know." Naruto turned to see Hinata standing a few feet away from him with a kunai twirling around her finger. "It's from when you killed them. Naruto, they were innocent children! They were our children! And you murdered them in cold blood!" Tears streamed down Hinata's face. "You killed them. Now I'm going to have to kill you!" Hinata leapt at him, kunai held high. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain. None came. He opened his eyes and a world of black and white was revealed to him. It was their room.

"Hinata?" No answer. "Hinata?" Still no answer. "Hinata where are you?" Panic took over Naruto's mind and he began to thrash through their apartment searching for someone he was afraid he would never find.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Hinata? Where are you?" Naruto burst into the kitchen. His skin was soaked with a cold sweat and his eyes were wide with pure terror. "Hinata?" He whipped his head around, but his eyes saw nothing. They stared blankly, focusing on nothing. Frightened, Hinata ran to Naruto and enveloped him in her arms. He failed desperately trying to get loose, but she held him tight and refused to let go.

"Wake up! Naruto wake up. It's only a nightmare. I'm right here." Hinata felt Naruto's body violently shudder beneath her touch. She looked up to see tears glistening on Naruto's face along with a look of absolute fear.

"Hinata… The dream, it was so real." His arms tightened around her, almost crushing Hinata in their grasp. "I…"

"It's okay it's over now and I'm here." Hinata placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's collarbone and laid her head on his shoulder. "It will be alright."

"I'm just glad you are here Hinata. You know I would fall apart without you." Naruto pulled away from Hinata a bit and then tilted her chin up. He bent down and kissed Hinata passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Eww! Kissy stuff! That's icky!" Daisuke had appeared and was pointing at Naruto and Hinata. The two quickly separated.

"Yikes! Hinata, who is that kid? How did he get in here?" Naruto had sprung backwards and was proceeding to cower against the wall.

"Oh this is Daisuke. I kind of agreed we would baby sit him and his little sister for the weekend." Hinata explained to the distraught Naruto. Daisuke had walked up Naruto and was examining him closely with a suspicious eye. 

"Hinata-neesan! This man is strange looking! I think you should stay away from him. He's probably an evil monster in disguise!" Naruto frowned at the little boy.

"I am not a monster." Pouted the blonde to the four-year-old boy.

"But you look funny! So you must be a monster!" Proud of his logic, the boy poked Naruto in the nose.

"Ouch! Oh you've done it now! You're really going to get it." Naruto jumped to his feet and scooped up Daisuke. He swung the little boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "It's tickling time little man!" Hinata watched in amusement as Naruto carried Daisuke out into the living room, set him on the couch, and began to tickle him with great vigor. The little boy laughed and so did Naruto. Hinata smiled. Naruto was a natural with kids. She almost laughed when she realized that was probably because Naruto was still a kid himself at heart. 

"Naruto be nice. After all he's only a little boy. He doesn't know any better." Naruto stopped the tickling and looked up at Hinata. A board grin was plastered to his face and his eyes sparkled with mirth. He shook his head at her and leaned down to whisper something to Daisuke. The little boy's laugh chorused through the room with Naruto's. It was obvious the two were up to something. Hinata could only fathom what. It was only seconds later that she found out what they were up to. In a blink of an eye Hinata was swept up into Naruto's muscular arms and carried to the couch.

"He may be a little kid, but you, love, are not." He whispered in her ear. Hinata's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Naruto trapped her on the couch. His quick hands expertly started to tickle her in all the wrong places. In other words everywhere she was ticklish! The room pealed with Hinata's laughter as Daisuke joined Naruto in the tickling. Hinata grabbed at Naruto's hands but she wasn't quick enough. The man was skilled in the art of tickling that was for sure. Finally, when Hinata was breathing in gasps, she let a deep, menacing growl escape from her lips. Naruto stopped at the sound of the growl and pulled Daisuke away from Hinata. He knew that Hinata had reached her limit and wouldn't tolerate being tickled anymore. If they were to keep tickling her, well let's just say they would have one mean Jinchuuriki on their hands and that would not be pretty.

"Thank you." Gasped Hinata as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was scary Hinata-neesan! Are you a monster too?" Daisuke asked in a very childish and innocent voice. Hinata laughed softly at his remark.

"No I'm not a monster and neither is Naruto."

"But you sounded like one just now! And Naruto-kun looks like one!" Daisuke glared at Hinata with suspicion displayed on his face and harbored in his eyes. "Wait you kind of look like one too! You're both monsters!" Hinata and Naruto both flushed lightly with angry, but they managed to push it away with ease. After all, Daisuke was a little boy and didn't really mean anything by it.

"Daisuke listen to me. Hinata and I are not monsters." Naruto said firmly with his hand on the boy's shoulder and gaze on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive Daisuke."

"Haha! I knew you weren't monsters! I was only messing with you!" Laughed the little boy known as Daisuke. Naruto's eye was twitching erratically in annoyance.

"Dispite his dispostion I think I like the little twerp." Naruto smirked. "But he had better stop with this monster stuff, otherwise.. Well lets just say Daisuke will be getting tickled a lot while he's here." Hinata shook her head lightly at her blonde lover.

"You know you think it's kind of cute." She accused as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm just kidding." Hinata opened her mouth to say something more but stopped. She clamped her hand over her mouth and dashed to the bathroom.

"Hinata?" Naruot tried to grab at her hand as she flew by, but he missed by millimeters. With a sigh he got up and followed her to the bathroom. The sound of wretching could be clearly heard echoing from within. He knocked lightly. "Hinata are you alright?"

"Fine. Just fine!" There was icey sarcasim in her voice. Naruto didn't know why this kept happening to Hinata and was getting increasingly more worried with every passing day. He silently wondered if that worry had anything to do with the reocurring nightmare he had been having for the last couple days. Each night it grew a little more vivid and detailed than the last. It was disturbing. He pushed away those thoughts and concentrated on the moment at hand.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to finish breakfast?" He waited for her reply and eventually he got one.

"Yes to both!" Hinata squeaked to him.

"Alright." Naruto turned and headed back towards the warmly lit kitchen, pausing only to dispose of his shirt in a nearby hamper.

"Naruto! What's wrong with Hinata-neesan?" Daisuke asked him in a childish worried voice.

"Oh, she's fine. Don't worry about it. She'll be back out soon." Daisuke accepted the explaination readily and scrambled out into the living room. Naruto mumbled lightly under breath. "At least I hope so anyways."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"So you're saying that Hinata seems to be just getting sicker as time goes by?" Inquired Sasuke as he twirled a marker in between his fingers.

"No, not exactly. She doesn't seem to be getting any worse, but she doesn't seem to be getting any better either. I just don't know what to do. I can't stand seeing her so miserable." Naruto sighed as he scribbled his signiture on the cover of one of Anbu 7's ablums. He really wasn't paying attention to which one it was. The brunette he handed it too squealed her thanks and ran to a small group of girls across the room.

"Have you taken her to see the doctor?" Sasuke handed one of his signed cd's to a grinning fangirl.

"I've tried. She won't go." Growled Naruto unhappily to Sasuke.

"That's odd." Sasuke's forehead burrowed in thought. "Ah! Maybe she knows what's wrong with her and she just doesn't want to tell you. At least not yet anyways." Naruto gave Sasuke a disbelieving glance and let out a small laugh.

"Maybe, but I think that's unlikely. Unless it's something really serious I couldn't ever see Hinata doing that. I suppose it is possible though." Naruto pursed his lips. Just what would be so serious that she wouldn't feel comfortable telling him about it? That was a question he planned to get the anwser to.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"So?" Sakura said.

"So what?" Asked Hinata in bitter annoyance.

"Why have you been sick lately?" Ino filled in.

"I don't know." Hinata growled with a nasty glare on her face. Ino and Sakura had constantly been bringing up that particular question for the past hour as they chatted together. Predictably, Hinata was on edge because of it.

"Oh come on. It's kind of obvious that you're lying Hinata." Ino snapped back at the glowering Hyuuga.

"I'm not lying." The anger was becoming prominent in Hinata's voice. "I don't have a reason to."

"You are lying. We can tell. We've been you're friends for years do you really think we can't?" Questioned Sakura with a nasty tone in her voice.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this. Just go. Both of you." Hinata was glaring daggers at Sakura and Ino.

"No. We don't have to." Ino stated a matter-a-factly. Hinata's glare sharpened and her frown deepened as she sprang to her feet.

"Actually, you do. This is _my_ home and I said get out!" Hinata's eyes shifted to a firey orange color, making both Ino and Sakura gasp. Hinata paid them no mind and instead just bared her teeth and growled. Sakura moved to get up, but Ino held a hand out to stop her.

"We're not going to leave Hinata." Ino said firmly. Ino didn't notice Hinata's fingernails growing into sharp claws nor the twin slashes on her right cheek and the one on her left, but Sakura did.

"Ino this is foolish. Obviously there is something wrong with Hinata." At this Hinata's eyes made contact with Sakura's making her shudder involuntarily.

"There is nothing wrong with me dammit!" Hinata looked as if she was ready to attack Ino. Luckily for Ino, Hinata didn't quite get the chance. The door opened to the apartment and Naruto and Sasuke strolled through the door. Sasuke noticed what was going on first and immediatly got Naruto's attention.

"Holy shit. Naruto something's wrong with Hinata." Naruto looked up and his eyes went wide as he saw Hinata. In less than a blink of an eye Naruto had Hinata pinned up against the wall. She struggled in his grip and clawed at his arms.

"Hinata calm down." Hinata didn't stop struggling against his grip, infact she fought harder. It was all Naruto could do to hold her. Supressing a sigh Naruto allowed Kyuubi's chakra to flow into him. To the shock of the other people in the room Naruto's features became much like Hinata's only with slight differences. "Calm down love. It's okay, just calm down."

"I can't!" Hinata snapped at him as she continued to fight against his grip.

"You can't or you won't?" Hinata's fierce eyes bore into Naruto's eyes and she let out a deep growl. "Come on baby, just calm down." Naruto tightened his grasp on Hinata as she continued to attempt to get loose. "Stop it." His voice was inhabited strongly by authority and love. Hinata paused and suddenly realization swept across her face. The enhancements to her features melted away leaving only her fanged teeth and pointed ears. Her hands gripped the front of Naruto's shirt tightly as she bit her lip. Tears rimmed her eyes and threatened to spill at any second. Naruto gently released his hold on her revealing bloodied holes in her arms. They healed almost instantly leaving only patches of drying blood behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't.. I couldn't control it." Naruto wrapped his arms around her trembling form and pulled her close to him.

"It's alright. I know." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and Hinata began to cry into his shirt. Holding Hinata close, Naruto turned to Ino and Sakura. "How did this happen?"

"We kept asking her why she had been sick and she got mad." Ino explained still a bit scared.

"I think we pushed her a little too far. She asked us to leave." Sakura continued calmly.

"Naturally we refused." Shrugged Ino. She had obviously began to regain her high and mighty attitude.

"That's when Hinata started to.. well you know." Naruto nodded at them, understanding exactly what they meant. But that didn't make him any less angry with them.

"I see. Next time I suggest that you leave when Hinata asks you to." There was malice in Naruto's voice as he picked Hinata up into his arms. "Now please if you don't mind I think Hinata and I are going to turn in for the night." This was their cue to leave, but Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke stayed rooted to the spots where they stood.

"I think we deserve an explaination as to what just happened." Ino boldly declared to Naruto.

"Don't you think you've done enough? How about you just leave and pretend this never took place? Now get out!" Naruto bellowed in anger. Why were they being so damn stubborn?

"Girls go on ahead. I'll talk to Naruto." Seemingly reluctant, both Ino and Sakura retrieved their things and left the apartment. "Naruto can I tell Sakura about you and Hinata? I think she deserves to know. Hinata really scared her tonight. I could tell. She will ask me what really happened here tonight and I would like to give her an honest anwser."

"Yeah go ahead and tell her. Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else." Sasuke nodded and retreated out the door. Relieved that everyone was finally gone, Naruto carried Hinata down the hall and into their bedroom. She wasn't crying anymore, but Naruto could see that she was still very upset with herself. He set her down on the bed and Hinata lay very still there in the dark. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No. I don't." Hinata rolled over onto her side and somewhat instinctively pressed her hand to her abdomen.

"Hinata I really would like to know what's wrong. You've been acting a bit strange lately, not to mention you've had a mysterious illness that you won't tell me the source of." A frustrated growl escaped Hinata's lips at Naruto's words.

"There is nothing wrong with me and I don't have a clue as to why I've been sick." Naruto climbed onto the bed with her and pulled her to him.

"You are lying to me." He whispered to her.

"Please Naruto just drop the subject. I really don't want to talk about it right now." Hinata told Naruto in a soft voice.

"But you will tell me?"

"Yes, but only when the time is right." A part of Hinata was screaming at her to tell Naruto now. Deep down Hinata knew that part of her was right. She should tell him now, but she just couldn't get her mouth to form the words. Why was she so afraid to tell Naruto about the baby? It was the thing Naruto wanted most right now, so why couldn't she bring herself to tell him? It just didn't make any sense.

"I think I can live with that."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"She is so oblivious to what is going on around her." Frowned Hinata's shorter haired near dopplehanger as she sat on a ledge watching events unfold in Hinata and Naruto's apartment. "It's really quite sad I can't do anything to help her."

"What are you babbling about cousin?" Neji appeared beside the girl the unnamed girl.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud is all." She almost sighed in relief when Neji excepted her excuse.

"Why are you out here anyways Hitomi?" Inquired the older Hyuuga. Finally her identity was revealed.

"Oh you know, the usual Hyuuga business. Being used as a lackey and what not." Hitomi said a little sarcasticallly.

"I see. You know I don't understand why you let them control you like this Hitomi." A cold laugh issued from Hitomi as Neji finished speaking.

"You know I don't have a choice. I either do as they say or I get the caged bird seal you know that." Hitomi spat out. "I hate doing this stuff. I especially hate spying on Hinata. Unfortunately, that's what I'm mostly being forced to do now a days."

"You know if you just tell Hinata she'll put a stop to it."

"Ha! Yeah right! That's likely to happen. Oh look it's a spider!" Neji leapt up and started screaming frantically.

"Where? Where?" Hitomi simply rolled her eyes and dissappeared into the night.

"I wish you luck Hinata, my sister. You're gonna need it."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Hitomi?" Hinata jolted awake. She could have sworn she just heard her sister. Hinata shook her head, she had to be imagining things. She hadn't seen Hitomi in over a year there was no way she would be here now. But yet Hinata was almost certain she had heard Hitomi's voice.

"I'm surprised you realized I was here Hinata." Hinata sat up and scanned the room. No one was there besides her and Naruto. Her imagination was really getting the best of her. Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. With a yawn Hinata slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothing, Hinata found herself in the kitchen. She almost cried out when she saw a near mirror of herself sitting on the kitchen counter reading a novel.

"Hitomi?" Hinata's voice was questioning and very unsure.

"The one and only." Smirked the other girl as she jumped off the counter.

"I can't believe it." The sisters hugged each other briefly. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just good." Hinata looked at Hitomi and tapped her finger to her lips.

"If I remember right that's code for_ "I've been like shit. The stupid council is making me do things I don't want to and I'm pissed off about it." _right?"

"Exactly. Now what about you? How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Quite happy actually." Hinata shrugged. "Oh crap!" Hinata sped back down the hallway and into the bathroom. She didn't bother to close the door. Hitomi joined her only seconds later and closed the door for her. Hitomi hoisted herself up onto the counter.

"So mind telling me what this is all about?" Hinata, finished for the moment leaned up against a wall and wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"Well it's quite simple really. Naruto and I recently took our relationship to the next level and this is the result of that." Hinata sunk to the floor and directed her gaze to the celling.

"So you're pregnant then?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes and this is the only part I don't like about it."

"Have you told this Naruto guy yet?"

"No. I really should though. He's so worried about me and a baby is one of the things he wants most." Hinata sighed. "Regardless of that I'm still afraid to tell him."

"I suppose that's only natural Hinata."

"Yeah I guess so. Well I feel much better now, I should really start breakfast." Hinata stood up slowly and made her way over to the sink. She turned the water on and washed her hands. She also grabbed a bottle of mouth wash from the shelf. After pouring a little in a cup she swished it inside her mouth.

"I'll help." Hitomi smiled as Hinata spat and moved to leave.

"You don't have to Hitomi."

"Nah I want to."

"Alright if you insist." Hinata led her sister back into the kitchen and they began to prepare french toast, bacon, and eggs. Soon the two were laughing and talking nonstop, even finishing each other's sentences.

"Hinata-nee- Whoa! There's two Hinata-neesans!" Daisuke, clad in green pj's, gawked at Hitomi and Hinata. They both laughed at the exact same moment.

"No, no Daisuke I'm Hinata and this is my sister Hitomi. If you look closely you can tell the difference." Hinata explained to the four year old. His features morphed into a look of suspicision. Then without warning he shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Hitomi-neesan, Hinata-neesan when will breakfast be ready?"

"About 10 minutes." They said at the same time. Daisuke's jaw dropped and he ran from the room. Both girls started to giggle despite themselves.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He cried as he ran down the hall. Naruto met him at the door of his and Hinata's bedroom.

"Shh. Quiet or you'll wake your little sister." Naruto scooped Daisuke up and put him on his shoulders. "Now tell me little man what is it that is so urgent?"

"It's Hinata-neesan. There's two of her!" A lopsided smiled graced Naruto's face.

"I'm sure you were just imagining things Daisuke. There is only one Hinata." Naruto told Daisuke as he walked down the hallway.

"But there really were two of her!" Exclaimed the excited little boy.

"Alright I'll prove it to you. When we get around the corner and into the kitchen there will only be one Hinata." As he finished Naruto rounded the corner and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Daisuke was telling the truth.

"I told you so!" Daisuke said proudly as Naruto put him down on the ground.

"Okay what's going on here?" Naruto strolled up to Hinata and caught her by the waist. "Please tell me I'm not seeing things." Both Hinata and Hitomi laughed.

"Naruto this is my twin sister Hitomi." Hinata introduced Hitomi to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto offered his hand and Hitomi gingerly shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Hitomi smiled.

"You're going to have to let me go if you want me to finish breakfast." Naruto's arms didn't budge, instead they remained placed around her waist. Hinata couldn't help but to lean into him.

"You smell different than usual today. Your scent is deeper, richer than it was before." A small pout danced on Naruto's lips. "It has something to do with why your sick doesn't it?"

"I honestly don't know."

_**"You're dense young one." **_Came the amused voice of Kit.

_"What is it this time?"_ Hinata thought in a very annoyed tone.

_**"Well shouldn't it be obvious as to why your scent has changed?"**_ Kit teased.

_"Oh you can't be serious."_

_**"Oh I'm quite serious. I'm sure Kyuubi knows this change in scent quite well. I'd say if you don't tell your mate what your hiding from him soon Kyuubi will tell him for you."**_

_"Oh just shut up."_

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Tomorrow Tsunade-sama will be sending that Uzumaki brat on a mission. During that time Hinata will be vunerable. We'll have a week to strike." The Hyuuga elder declared for the rest of the council to hear. "Failure will not be an option." Hitomi sat in the corner of the room; a sad expression dwelled on her face. Hinata was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to help. All she could do was watch the events unfold and hope her sister would be strong enough to figure out what was going on.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Word Guide**

Nani- What

Demo - but

Nande- Why

Arigatou- Thank You

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry

Anou- umm

Teme- Bastard

Dobe- Blockhead

Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting

Ja Nae- Good Bye

Meina- everyone

Baa-chan -Granny

Aniki- brother

Ohayo - good morning

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Amane: **First off I apologize. I promised an update a long time ago, but I kept you waiting. The chapter has been written for quite some time, but do to my computer's stubborness I've been having difficulty accessing the internet. Well the chapter is up now and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is one of the last of Hold On Hinata. I'm only thinking of doing one or two more.

**Naruto: **What?! You're going to stop writing about me and Hinata? But.. But.. you told me that Hinata and I were going to get married and make lots of little Naruto's!!!!

**Amane: **(eye twitches) I never said I was going to stop writing just that the first installment is practically done.

**Naruto: **Oh! Yay I still get to marry Hinata! (Skips away throwing daisies in his wake.)

**Hinata: **How odd...

**Sakura: **I know your secret! Mwhahahahaaaa! Now I'm to tell the whole world! Just try and stop me!

**Sasuke: **(Slaps duct tape over Sakura's mouth.) Sorry about that, she's had too many happy pills today!

**Sakura: **(Muffled yelling.) Saawwsuukee yyooooouuu wiiillll dieieieieieiieieeeeeeee!!! (Pulls out a giant mallet and smashes it into Sasuke's face.)

**Amane: **Oh my... Anyways, welcome to the mad house Hitomi.

**Hitomi: **I think I want to leave.

**Hinata: **Leave? I don't think so. Get her Naruto! (Naruto stops his creepy skipping and dashes after Hitomi.)

**Hitomi: **Traitor!! (Naruto pounces on Hitomi and chains her to the floor.)

**Naruto: **Can I eat her?

**Hinata: **No.

**Naruto: **Aww... No fair. (Begins to pout.)

**Amane: **Okay... Anyways thanks for reading and please reveiw!!


	23. The Grand Illusion

Hold On Hinata By Hyuuga Amane  
Chapter 23  
The Grand Illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Shit!" Hinata jolted awake; a kunai slipped into her hand soundlessly. It only took her a few moments for her to realize that the weapon wasn't needed and she dropped it nonchantantly on the bedstand beside her. "Damn her Tsunade." Hinata arched her eyebrow in curiosity and crawled over behind the swearing blonde man. She wrapped her arms around his waste and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What is it?" She inquired as she peered down at the scroll he held in his hands.

"Tsunade is sending me on a mission after our concert tonight. A mission that could take one to two weeks to complete." He growled with annoyance and anger. Naruto sighed and hung his head. "I don't know if I could stand to be away from you for that long."

"You'll be fine. Besides you could always ask Tsunade to send somebody else instead." Naruto sighed again as he removed her arms from his waist and turned to face her. Hinata could see the anger and most of all the sadness in his cerulean eyes.

"No. I'm afraid I can't ask to not go. She wrote on the bottom of the scroll _"P.S. I won't let you out of this one!"_" Naruto's voice reached hilarious notes as he imitated or better yet mocked Tsunade. Hinata frowned. Whatever mission the Hokage wanted Naruto to go on must be important. Either that or Naruto hadn't been going on many missions lately. This thought made Hinata grimace when she realized she hadn't been on any missions lately either. She gritted her teeth. Hinata knew she _couldn't_ go on any missions for a while. It wasn't a matter of choice.

"Well that sucks." Before she had the chance to even utter another word, Naruto crushed his lips to hers. Hinata mentally gasped as she found herself flung down on the bed. Naruto's tongue was dancing across her lips, begging entrance. She granted it to him as she began to roughly kiss him back. It seemed like hours before they broke apart. When they did Hinata gasped for air to fill her all too empty lungs. "What was that for?"

"We only have a day before I have to leave for a couple of weeks, so I figure we should make the best of it." Naruto said with the devious smirk Hinata loved to see on his face. A devious smirk of her own appeared on her face as naughty thoughts began to race through her mind.

"I like that idea." Hinata pushed Naruto over and straddled him. Before he could react she already had him in a tight lip lock.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Are you serious?" Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and anger. "Hinata and Naruto are both Jinchuuriki? Some how I find that bloody hard to believe!"

"It's true." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Sakura glared at him.

"Alright I believe you. But for how long?" Sakura asked the cool headed guy before her.

"Naruto has been one almost his entire life. Hinata has only been one since she got shot." Sakura gaped at him. This just wasn't possible. Wouldn't Hinata, one of her best friends, tell her if she were a Jinchuuriki? Sakura was surprised her dark haired friend had even been able to get away with it. She had always thought Hinata to be a horrible lier. What else was Hinata hiding? The girl must have more secrets. Maybe she could pry a few out of her.

"I know what you're thinking Sakura and I wouldn't do it." Sasuke had his arms crossed and was giving the pink haired girl an all knowing look. "Hinata would only get angry with you again. Next time Naruto might not be there to save you from her wrath."

"Fine. I won't ask her anything." Sasuke was probably right. Without Naruto what could stop Hinata from tearing her limb from limb? Sakura knew that she didn't have a chance against her shy friend. When it came to a match of strength and skill; Hinata blew her out of the water.

"That's a relief." Sasuke picked up Sayuki from her cradle and held her gently in his arms. It was amazing she hadn't woke up with all the noise her parents were making. "Now are we going to go on that family outting or what?"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"And that, class, is the importance of a woman's upper region." Kakashi said as he finished a long winded and very disturbing lecture. Neji had fallen to the floor sometime during the speech and was now curled into the fetal position. Many other students had looks on their faces that clearly said _"I'm scarred for life!"_. All this just made Kakashi chuckle in amusement. Suddenly, a crumpled piece of paper smacked into the side of Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi-sensei that was perverted! You should be ashamed." Naruto was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and Hinata's hand clutched tightly in his. Kakashi chose to ignore the fact Naruto had thrown a paper ball at him and he had just called him a pervert.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san why are you late?" Kakashi with all seriousness in his voice.

"We were enjoying our time together before I have to leave for a mission tonight." Naruto boldly stated to the now dumbstuck teacher. Kakashi was quick to recover. A sly and dirty look slid across Kakashi's face.

"Was your _enjoyment_ Icha Icha Paradise worthy?" Kakashi asked in a sweet and all too innocent voice. A whimper escaped the crumpled form of Neji and Hinata and Naruto both turned completely red.

"Kakashi-sensei that's really not any of your business." Hinata mumbled, barely audible as she fell back on her shy side.

"Please just take your seats." The both nodded and seperated as they went to their proper seats.

"You're late." Tenten whispered to Hinata. At the sound of Tenten's voice Hinata almost jumped right out of her seat.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Why are you here? You aren't in this class." Hinata was quick to ask Tenten. Tenten smiled and drew a picture in her notebook. Hinata tried to get a look at it, but Tenten was careful to keep it covered enough to block her view. Finally, she handed the notebook to Hinata. On the page was a superior drawing of Neji curled up in the fetal position. Hinata found it very difficult to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. The word reconnaissance was written above Neji's picture. "You are evil, you know that?"

"Yep and I love every minute of it." Hinata couldn't help it, she laughed. It only took a few seconds for Tenten to join her. The funny thing was nobody noticed as they were all too busy throwing things at Kakashi. Why? They had no clue, but they knew that no matter what it was he did he deserved it.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"That was so bad. You're lucky you missed Kakashi's little rant." Tenten laughed. She was fortunate to only have one class with the perverted sensei, but Hinata wasn't so lucky. Some how she had ended up having two classes with him. Tenten was in one of them but not normally in the other.

"I'm glad I did after seeing what it did to your poor boy friend." Giggled Hinata with a somewhat evil edge. Hinata sat down at their normal lunch table. She stared at her food; it was very uninviting. Very grey, sticky, goopy, and nasty smelling. Hinata stuck her tongue out. "Yuck. I'm not eating this."

"Me neither. I don't know about you, but it's likely to make me violently ill." Tenten mused as she pushed the tray of nasty away.

"Heh.. It would probably do the same thing to me." Tenten gave Hinata curious glance. "What?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Hinata flushed realizing what she had just implied. She avoided making eye contact with Tenten.

"Just don't tell anybody Tenten. That means nobody, not even Naruto." Tenten's jaw fell agape in shock at what Hinata had just indirectly admitted.

"Have you told anybody else yet?" Hinata shook her head no. "How long have you known?"

"Since the I was missing a couple weeks ago. I haven't been able to get rid of the morning sickness since." Guilty explained the Hyuuga heiress to her best friend. "I haven't told anyone yet, not even Naruto." She chose to leave out the fact she had told Hitomi. "I feel really bad though. He's so worried about me, but I just can't work of the courage to tell him."

"Not to sound like a nag or anything but I think you should tell him. I know it's difficult, believe me I've been there, but I'm sure he'll be estatic about it." Urged Tenten.

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Especially since Hitomi showed up the other day." The last bit Hinata mumbled and Tenten was barely able to catch it.

"Hitomi? Your sister? What would she have to do with any of this?" Tenten questioned, obviously intrigued.

"Well when ever Hitomi pops back into my life, no matter how briefly she stays something bad always happens afterwards. It's like a curse." Hinata sighed and poked the grey mass that was suppose to be food with her fork.

"I'm sure that's not true Hinata. You're just imagining things probably." Hinata shook her head no.

"No I'm not. Something bad _always _happens."

"Hinata I'm sure everything will be just fine. I wouldn't worry about it." Tenten didn't realize just how wrong she was.

"I hope you're right Tenten. I really do." Unfortunately, neither did Hinata.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"I still don't understand why you have to do this Nemo-sama." Hitomi practically growled at the old Hyuuga; malice laced her every word. He looked up at her. His old eyes were hollow, cold, and uncaring. He seemed to be looking right through Hitomi. It almost made her shudder.

"It is what must be done to keep our clan alive." Hitomi glared at him.

"Bullshit!" She roared. "I know better than to believe that line of bull! You know damn well you don't have to do this! You just enjoy watching other people suffer!"

"That is true. I do enjoy other people's suffering." Nemo smiled. It was a sick and creepy smile reserved only for the twisted and the insane. Hitomi hated that smile. She wanted nothing more than to go punch that stupid expression right off his pale face. "Regardless, your sister must undergo the test. It is ritual. All Hyuuga heirs must face it in order to become the clan leader. If your sister chooses to go about it the hard way and suffer; so be it."

"Hinata already told you that she would undergo the trial! Just not right now!" Hitomi bellowed in his face.

"That's the problem. If she doesn't do it now, she will never do it." Nemo stated as if he was completely sure that's what would happen.

"You can't know that." Hitomi whispered coarsely. She was beginning to realize that she was going to lose this battle. That was something she should have known from the start. She never won. Worry for her twin seeped into every part of her being.

"It has to be now. The only thing standing in her way of leaving is Uzumaki Naruto and tonight he's leaving for a mission. That leaves Hinata vunerable to be bent to the council's will."

"And in order to do that you're going to trick Hinata into believing Naruto has betrayed her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Exactly. Oh yes one more thing. Every heir always takes some one with them to the trial. You, Hitomi, are going with Hinata." Nemo revealed to Hitomi. She bared her teeth at him in response.

"When we get back, she will kill you. Hinata will kill you Nemo-sama. You can count on that."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Ya ready to go Hinata?" Naruto asked me, sucessfully pulling me away from my thoughts. I had to tell him tonight. I just had to. I almost told him then and there, but for some reason I stopped myself and offered him a lopsided smile.

"As ready as I ever am." I knew what was coming next. It was kind of a ritual of ours. We always did it right before we went on stage. He bent down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. It was soft and slow. Unfortunately, it was also a little short. I hid my dissapointment from him because I knew there would be plenty more after the concert.

"Lets go." I simply nodded and ran out onto the stage with him.

"HELLO KONOHA!!!" It always surprised me. How loud my voice became as I stepped onstage and the roar of the immense crowd surrounding me. The last time I was here. I wasn't part of Anbu 7. No instead I was just another fan in the crowd who happened to actually know Anbu 7 personally and lived with Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah I was just a fan then. Thinking back, I guess I'm surprised at how much my life has changed since then. At that point in time I barely knew Naruto and I still had a childish crush on him. Oh.. How that small crush has developed into something so much more. Now I can't imagine my life with out my blonde lover. I'm just so completely in love with him.

"HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT?" My soul mate, yes I said soul mate, bellowed to the crowd. How can I think of him as anything else? I knew half of Konoha was watching me right now, but I touched my hand to my abdomen. The small, new life growing inside me right now is proof of our feelings for one another. I let a devious smile light up my face as I turned to address the crowd once more.

"ARE YOU READY?" The crowd let out the loudest roar yet. That was our cue to start. The crowd seemed to sense this and the music started. I lifted my mic up to my darkly painted lips and let the first note issue into it.

_"See the devil on the door step now.._

_My.. Oh.. My.._

_Telling everybody just how to _

_live their lives.."_

_"Sliding down the imformation highway.._

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools.._

_Time is ticking and we can't go back.._

_My.. Oh.. My.."_

_"What about the world today?_

_What about the place that we call home?_

_We've never been so many.._

_And we've never been.._

_So alone.."_

_"Keep watching from your picket fence!_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense!_

_You say we're not responsible!_

_But we are!_

_We are!"_

_"You wash your hands!_

_You come unclean!_

_You fail to recgonize the enemies within!_

_You say we're not responsible!"_

_"But we are!_

_We are!_

_We are.."_

_"One step forward.._

_Making two steps back.._

_My.. Oh.. My.._

_Riding piggy on the bad boy's back for life.."_

_"Lining up for the grand illusion.._

_No anwsers for no questions asked.._

_Lining up for the excution.._

_When you know it's not right!"_

_"Keep watching from your picket fence!_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense!_

_You say we're not responsible!_

_But we are!_

_We are!"_

_"You wash your hands!_

_You come unclean!_

_You fail to recgonize the enemies within!_

_You say we're not responsible!"_

_"But we are!_

_We are!"_

_"__**It's all about power..**_

_**By taking control..**_

_**Breaking the will..**__"_

_"__**And making the soul..**_

_**They suck us dry..**_

_**Til there's nothing left..**__"_

_"__**My.. Oh.. My..**_

_**My.. Oh.. My..**__"_

_"What about the world today?  
What about the place we call home?_

_We've never been so many.._

_And we've never been.. _

_So alone.."_

_"So alone!"_

_"Keep watching from your picket fence!_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense!_

_You say we're not responsible!_

_But we are!_

_We are!"_

_"You wash your hands!_

_You come unclean!_

_You fail to recgonize the enemies within!_

_You say we're not responsible!"_

_"But we are!_

_We are.._

_We are!"_

_"__**It's all about power..**_

_**By taking control..**_

_**Breaking the will..**__"_

_"Keep watching from your picket fence!"_

_"__**And making the soul..**_

_**They suck us dry..**_

_**Til there's nothing left..**__"_

_"__**My.. Oh.. My..**__"_

_"We are!_

_We are!"_

_"__**By taking control..**__"_

_"We are!_

_We are!"_

_"__**It's all about power..**_

_**By Taking control..**__"_

I ended the song and caught my breath. The first song went well. That was always a sign that the rest would as well. "HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT KONOHA?" The whole room erupted in a thunderous cheer. It made me smile. Tonight was going to be good night. I could feel it.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

I know I'm not suppose to be here. One because I don't have a ticket and two because I'm suppose to be in my room going over plans for Nemo-sama. But I couldn't miss this. I have never seen my sister's band perform live before. Having every cd is not the same thing as a live performance. My sister looks so happy up on that stage. It's a shame that it's going to be a very long time before she's this happy again. I can't help but to feel bad. God.. I know I should feel bad. I know exactly what those stupid old farts are going to do to her and I chose to sit here and do absolutely nothing. Why? Because I'm bloody scared of getting the Caged Bird Seal. I've seen what can be done to a person with and I don't want that done to me. It's extremely selfish. I know that. Just like I know I should march right up to Hinata after the concert and tell her everything. But I won't. It's not that I can't. I _won't_. She's going to pissed as hell at me. That's okay. I'll deserve it after all.

I'm going to be forced to spend quite some time with Hinata once she is forced into the trial. She'll have plenty of time to kill me. Which I'm sure she will want to do. I'm not going to let her though. Once she passes the trial she can free me from my servitude to that stupid council. That's also selfish of me. Heh.. I really am the bad twin. Hinata has always been sweet, innocent, and shy and I've always been rude, cruel, and brash. We're complete opposites, but we get along nicely. In the end though, I'm still the bad twin. If I were good I'd have the courage to stop all this from happening.

I envy you Hinata. You are free, brave, and in love. You have everything I will never have. Maybe that's part of the reason I've chosen not to help you. When it comes down to it I'm jealous of you. That's why, no matter what I tell myself - no matter what excuse I make up, I don't want to help you.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Are you sure you have to go?" Hinata whispered to Naruto as held her in his arms.

"I don't have a choice. I'd stay if I could." Hinata didn't notice, but tears were threatening to fall from Naruto's glassy eyes. Naruto had a strange feeling, he didn't know why, that tonight would be the last time he saw Hinata in a very long time. Hinata shared this depressing hunch with Naruto. Neither was aware that they shared the feeling.

"I need to tell you something before you go." Hinata murmered into his shirt.

"What is it is?" Hinata opened her mouth to tell him what she had been preparing to tell him all night, but she faltered. She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Just that I love you and to come home quickly." Naruto sensed this wasn't what she wanted to say. He decided then and there he would get it out of her once he returned.

"I love you too." They shared one last passionate kiss and tears spilt from both their eyes. They made the kiss last as long as possible; savoring every part. Finally, they broke apart and Naruto vanished into the dark night. He whispered one las thing before he disappeared. "Good bye Hinata." Hinata stared into the darkness for what seemed like days before she turned and went back inside. Tenten met her at the door.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Hinata began to cry harder at this and Tenten hugged her friend.

"No. I didn't." Hinata had just let Naruto go on a mission she felt he'd never return from and she never told him. She let him go and she never told him.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Word Guide**

Nani- What

Demo - but

Nande- Why

Arigatou- Thank You

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry

Anou- umm

Teme- Bastard

Dobe- Blockhead

Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting

Ja Nae- Good Bye

Meina- everyone

Baa-chan -Granny

Aniki- brother

Ohayo - good morning

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Amane: **I would have to admit this chapter is shorter than usual. I think.. I'm not sure I can't tell how many pages with this program.. Ah well.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next and final chappie!

**Naruto:** You got rid of me! I'm going to die! Die! DIE!!!

**Hinata: **I'm sure she's not going to kill you off love. Right Amane? (Evil glint in eye and kunai in hand.)

**Amane: **(shudders) No of course not. I wouldn't dream of it!

**Hitomi: **I can't believe it! You actually made me the bad twin! I am so not the bad twin!

**Hinata: **Actually..

**Hitomi: **Hinata don't make me kill you.

**Hinata: **You're evil! (Takes off running in the opposite direction.)

**Hitomi: **(Gives chase with a very, very sharp katana in hand.)

**Amane: **I think Hitomi fits in quite nicely. Don't you Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Yeah.. She's insane. She fits.

**Hinata: **I agree! (She suddenly turns and pounces on Hitomi. Her features are morphed to show her demon side and she's doing unspeakable violence to Hitomi.)

**Sasuke: **Did you ever think that Hinata might really be the real evil twin?

**Amaen: **Of course not. She's much too nice. Okay thanks for reading! Please review! It will help me get the next chapter up faster! The more you review the faster I update! So please review!!


	24. The Final Act

Hold On Hinata

By Hyuuga Amane  
Chapter 24  
The Final Act

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

**

* * *

**

EDIT - **Author's Note: **The sequel for Hold On Hinata is entitled This Photograph Is Proof and the first chapter is up.

* * *

"Hinata you're spacing out again." Hinata's head snapped up as Tenten pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." It had only been two days since Naruto had left for his mission, but to Hinata it felt painfully like years. She just couldn't stop her thoughts from straying into the fond memories she had of the blonde man.

"You were thinking of him again weren't you?" Tenten asked with a plain smirk on her face. Out of all her friends Hinata could relate to Tenten the best. She didn't really know why, she just could. That's why, regardless of what Sakura thought, Hinata considered Tenten her best friend.

"Yeah. I just can't keep him from invading my thoughts." Tenten laughed in amusement. She knew the feeling all too well. Neji himself had left for a mission only the day before. The fact that Tenten wasn't going with Neji on that mission suddenly made everything about her pregnancy all too real. Before it had almost been like a dream of some sort, but now it was _real_. It was really happening. It made the whole thing so exciting, but yet so frightening at the same time. "It's not funny ya know."

"Oh I know. I get just exactly what you mean. I've sort of been having the same problem eversince Neji left yesterday." Hinata smiled sadly at Tenten.

"It's almost hard to believe how much we each miss our different guy, huh?"

"Yeah, almost." Agreed Tenten as she picked at the bowl of ramen on the counter infront of her. "Please remind me why we decided to get ramen for lunch?" Hinata gave Tenten a slightly hurt look. "Nevermind. I think I remember why now."

"Ya out to. I only told you four times already." Hinata joked in a playful voice, envoking laughter from her best friend. It didn't take long for the dark haired girl to join her. A figure passed the ramen stand. Hinata barely caught his form out of the corner of her eye. Her laughter ceased as if it never exsisted in the first place as she took in the man's features. Spikey blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pointed ears, fanged teeth, and whisker marks on his cheeks. A blonde woman held tightly to his hand. Hinata's bowl fell from her hands and shattered as it hit the floor; spilling the contents all over. Then she blinked and the man was gone.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Tenten's worried voice asked.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." That had been Naruto. Hinata was sure of it. But where did he go? And who was he with? Maybe Hinata had just been imaging things. Yeah that had to be it. There was no way that could have been Naruto. But either way, it left Hinata a little disturbed.

**

* * *

**

"She got caught in the genjutsu." Reported an overly eager Hyuuga boy. Hitomi didn't know how old he was or even what his name was. All she knew was that he was a branch house member and he was eager to prove he was worthy of being in the Hyuuga Clan. A small part, rapidly getting larger, of Hitomi wanted to whack the boy over the head, call him a fool, and send him home. Unfortunately for the boy, she couldn't do that.

"Good. Now all we have to do is watch and wait." After Hitomi had realized she had no real desire to help Hinata the night before, she had requested that she be able to help with the task she had once been so against. She didn't just get the permission to help; she was put in charge. That suited her just fine. Just fine indeed.

"Understood Hitomi-sama." A small smile forced its way onto Hitomi's face. Little did she realize that the smile that currently adorned her features was not so unlike the one of Nemo-sama's which she so much despised. As Hitomi stood there watching her sister begin her suffering, a part of her began to die. A part she could not afford to lose.

**

* * *

**

"Aww.. Sasuke don't you think this is cute?" Sakura held up one of the most frilly and pink item of clothing Sasuke had ever seen. He almost gagged.

"Forgive me for saying this Sakura, but I think if you decide to expose Sayuki to that particular dress she will be scarred for life! That thing is just plain scary girl!" Sasuke covered his sleeping baby daughter's eyes as if to prevent her from seeing the dress in Sakura's hands. It was kind of pointless since Sayuki's eyes were already closed, but Sasuke did it anyways.

"I'm just kidding Sasuke. I would never buy something like this for Sayuki." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and Sakura laughed at him.

"Thank goodness." Sasuke spotted something on a shelf just behind Sakura. Before he could stop himself, he had strolled over and picked it up.

"I love my Mommy, but Daddy is my favorite?" Sakura gave Sasuke a disbelieving look.

"What? I think it's cute." Sasuke gave Sakura a pleading look.

"I don't know.." Sayuki opened her eyes sleepily. Sasuke was quick to notice this and brought the baby girl up so their cheeks were touching. A large pout graced Sasuke's lips.

"Please Mommy?" Sayuki seemed to be pouting now too and Sakura just couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Alright. Fine." A broad smile broke out on Sasuke's face.

"Do you hear that baby girl? Mommy says yes." He lifted Sayuki up into the air and spun around in a circle. Sayuki giggled and waved her arms at her father. Sakura smiled with joy seeing the two people she loved most in the world so happy. How could anything in Sakura's life be anymore perfect than the happiness in this very moment? Suddenly, Sasuke stopped spinning and laughing. "Neji? What in the world are you doing here man? Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" Neji? Sure enough there was Neji sheepishly walking up to them after being spotted.

"Well I was on a mission, but I finished it early. I want to buy something for Tenten to surprise her when I get home." Neji stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I didn't really expect to see anybody else here."

"We didn't really either." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah we're just having some fun together as a family." Sasuke grinned and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "And there's no better way to do than buying I love my Daddy t-shirts." Laughed Sasuke.

"I -" Neji stopped.

"NEJI-SAMA!!!!!" A teenage boy with an Anbu 7 sweat shirt was running towards Neji.

"Oh no! It's a stupid fanboy!!! I gotta go!" With that Neji sped off in the opposite direction of the crazed fanboy.

"NEJI-SAMA WAIT!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" The boy ran right past Sasuke and Sakura without giving them a second glance. That made them both sigh in relief. But they were soon alerted to the sound of a snapping camera. They turned around to see none other than a crapload of paparazzi taking pictures of them.

"Let's pay for this and go home Sasuke." Sakura said. There was an undertone of disappointment and anger in her voice.

"Alright. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise." Sakura nodded and the two made their way to the check out line. There was nothing like paparazzi to ruin a good day.

**

* * *

**

It's now been three days since Naruto went on his mission. I saw something pretty strange yesterday at lunch. But today.. I something even stranger. The thing is I don't know if it's real or if I'm just imaging things. I can feel myself becoming paranoid and I'm beginning to doubt my trust in Naruto. Twice now I could swear I saw him with a blonde haired woman. But always before I could get a better look the guy I keep seeing dissappears. It's literally I look, I blink, he's gone. What is wrong with me? Why am I seeing this stuff?

**Start Flashback**

_"I'm sorry about the other day. I really didn't mean to get so mad at you two. I just couldn't stop myself." Hinata apologized to Sakura. Sakura smiled at her and shrugged._

_"It's okay. I understand what happened now. So it's really no big deal. No hard feelings here." Sakura picked up a cd and scanned the cover. _

_"Thanks." _

_"Don't worry about it. We are friends after all." There was a bitter tone in her voice._

_"You want to know why I never told you I was a Jinchuuriki don't you?" Sakura turned to look at Hinata and gave her a sly smile._

_"Yep. You guessed it." _

_"You didn't even have to ask me and I knew that's what you wanted." Hinata frowned._

_"Yep. At least this way I can honestly tell Sasuke I didn't ask." Sakura smirked and Hinata gave her a curious look. "What? He said I shouldn't ask as in with words. Mind speak doesn't count."_

_"Mind speak?" Hinata stiffled a giggle._

_"Yeah you know where the person just knows what you want without you having to even say a word." Sakura explained to Hinata in a sing song voice. _

_"Right.. If you say so. I think you've been watching too much Star Trek." _

_"Stop avoiding the subject and spill it girl." Sakura pretty much demanded._

_"Okay, okay. I didn't tell you because I honestly thought you and everyone else would well.. be afraid of me or worse hate me." Sakura laughed out right._

_"That's the reason?" Hinata nodded. "Hinata I have been your friend since we were three. Do you really think I would stop being your friend just because you became a Jinchuuriki?"_

_"No.. I suppose not." _

_"What about the others? Do you think they would stop being your friends?" Sakura asked seriously._

_"No. I don't." Hinata admitted reluctantly._

_"Then you should tell them too. If they decide to not like you anymore, then they were never really your friends to begin with." Sakura was just all too right and Hinata knew it._

_"Maybe I will, but you should know I kind of already told Tenten."_

_"Really? When?" Hinata carefully avoided Sakura's penatrating glance._

_"Two weeks after it happened." It was the truth. She had told Tenten then. Tenten hadn't cared at all. She had told her that she shouldn't worry about it. That it was because of Kit that Hinata was alive today and she shouldn't be ashamed of that. Then Tenten had sprung into a lecture on how great power came great responsiblity. It pretty much turned out to be a rant about how much she loved Spiderman in the end. But it had made Hinata laugh and it cheered her up._

_"You serious?" Sakura looked baffled and a tad hurt._

_"Well I have known her since I was born." Hinata said sarcastically with a laugh. A familiar voice chose to meet Hinata's well trained ears at this moment. That was his voice. Naruto's voice. But why would Naruto be in a music store when he was suppose to be on a mission? Hinata turned around to see the blonde man she knew so well chatting and laughing with the same blonde haired woman she had seen him with yesterday. Today was a little different. Instead of holding hands the two had their arms around each other's waists. The blonde woman seemed to make eye contact with Hinata. She tilted her head up and whispered something in the man's ear. Then Hinata blinked and once again they were gone. She stood staring at the spot she swore she just saw Naruto and another girl with her mouth hanging agape. An expression of pure shock and disbelief was plastered all over her face._

_"Hinata you home in there?" _

_"Huh?" Hinata asked Sakura as she tried to push what she had just seen out of her mind._

_"Hinata are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I've had enough shopping for today. I should probably head home." _

_"Whatever you say. Go right ahead." Hinata walked away without another word. Her mind was occupied by upsetting thoughts and her body seemed to be nothing more than a ghost as she made her way home. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong._

**End Flashback**

I don't understand. None of this makes any sense. Naruto wouldn't do this to me. Naruto wouldn't betray me. Would he?

**

* * *

**

It has now been an entire week since our plan has been set in moment. With every passing day my sister grows more distraught. With every moment she becomes more vunerable. It is almost time. Almost time to wrap up this little deed. There is one final step to this part of our plan and it will be carried out tonight. If everything goes well.. Hyuuga Hinata will disappear from Konoha tonight.

"Is everything ready for tonight Hitomi?" Nemo-sama asked me. I held my head high and smirked at the old man.

"Everything is perfect Nemo-sama."

"Good. You have pleased me Hitomi." Like I care. The stupid approval of the elder sitting before me means nothing to me. I hate this man more than anything. "You may go." I don't waste a second. I'm gone before the old man can draw another breath. I am looking forward to tonight. I just can't wait to see the look on my sister's face. I really can't.

**

* * *

**

"Will that be all Miss?" Hinata nodded as she tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently. She wanted to go home. It was late, she was tired, and her big, comfortable bed sounded really inviting at this very moment. "That will be 2033 yen please." Rolling her eyes slightly, Hinata handed the man the money and picked up her bags. "Miss you left your change."

"Keep it. I don't need it anyways." With an air of annoyance about her, Hinata left the shop and started her walk home. She had only gone a few blocks when she heard voices coming from a nearby alley. One sounded familiar. Going against her instincts, Hinata crept over to the alley. She was careful not to make any noise what so ever. It only took her a few seconds to reach the edge of the alley way. She took a silent breath and looked around the corner. The alley was pitch black, but she still heard the voices coming from within. Her hands quickly made several signs and she performed a small jutsu to allow her to see in the dark. In a flash the world lit up around her. Everything became as clear as day. Pleased with her work, Hinata directed her attention to the alley. Her eyes went wide at the sight that was revealed before her. It was Naruto and that girl. They were talking. More like arguing actually. Their words met Hinata's ears.

"I can't do this anymore Naruto." The woman said.

"Why not?" Naruto growled to her in obvious annoyance.

"Because I know about your _girlfriend_." She hissed at him. The anger was evident in her voice.

"You mean Hinata?" A cold laugh issued from Naruto's throat. "She is nothing to me. Hinata is just a toy to me. Something to mess around with whenever I want."

"Oh?" The woman sounded intrigued now. "So if I asked you to, you would dump her right now?"

"In a heart beat." Naruto smirked.

"God I love you."

"I know." Naruto crushed his lips to the woman's in a bruising kiss. Pushing her into a nearby wall Naruto used one hand to pin the woman's wrists do and he used the other to explore her pants. The woman moaned and Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Not caring if she was heard or not Hinata grabbed her bags and ran. Using all the speed and power she could muster Hinata leapt to the top of the closest roof top. When she was safely back in her apartment she collasped in the nearest chair and began to cry.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Hinata slammed her fist into the wall. A loud cracking sound resounded through the room as a large crater took shape around Hinata's clenched fist. "NAURTO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY?" Hinata stood up with so much force the chair she was sitting on tipped over. Charkra was leaking out from the pissed off shinobi in a great wave creating a large threatening aura around her. "HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Again her fist made contact with the closest wall. This time it went straight through leaving a gaping, smoking whole in its wake. "How can you do this to me Naruto? How?" Hinata fell to her knees. Tears were rolling down her face in streams. Her hands hit the ground and one by one so did her tears. "Do I really mean so little to you?" The world around Hinata began to swim. A few seconds later she hit the floor; unconscious.

**

* * *

**

"Well that should take care of that." Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes off. It really wasn't worth the effort since they were so blood stained, but he did it anyways. "I'm glad I'm finally done with this stupid mission. I can't wait to see Hinata again." He smiled at the thought of the love of his life. With a small yawn, Naruto picked up his pack and swung it over his shoulders. Without warning a feeling of intense sorrow and anger washed over his being. He crumpled to the ground with a groan. What was going on?

_"What the hell is this? Kyuubi if you know you had better tell me!"_

_**"I didn't think you would ask." **_The Kyuubi chuckled.

_"Don't mess with me fox! Just tell me!"_

_**"It's your bond with your mate." **_The nine tails anwsered simply.

_"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_**"Boy.. Oh.. Boy.. Well when you first mated with your mate, you created a bond with her like all fox demons do. This bond is like empathy. You know you feel what they feel. That sort of thing. Anyways, this particular bond gets stronger with time. What you are experiencing now is a result of your bond with your mate." **_The Kyuubi explained in a very bored tone.

_"Oh God.. What has happened to Hinata?" _Naruto forced himself away from his thoughts and picked himself up from the ground. The emotions filtering through him were heart wrenching and intense. He had the sudden urge to cry. Shaking that feeling away the best he could, he jumped into the nearest tree and started his journey back. The only thing going through his head was: _"Lord don't let me be too late to stop whatever's happening."_

**

* * *

**

It's late. Very late. I'm being rash and I don't give a damn. I'm leaving this place. I need to get away from here! Don't you see? All the memories.. I can't stay here! I have to leave or I'll go mad! I realize that if I just pick up and run away from the village I'll become a wanted woman. No that's not something I want. I'll take a different way out of this place. The trial. Yes the trial of a Hyuuga heir. It is said that it took some years to return. The perfect escape and I'm going to use it. It won't be permanent. I will have to come back someday. But that day will not be in the near future. I'd leave a note or something for Naruto, but he doesn't deserve it. Not after betraying me. I will leave tonight. For how long I am uncertain. But I will leave and no one will be able to stop me.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hitomi that's who opened the door. She dressed in flannel pajama's, but I can tell she wasn't sleeping. Hitomi is wide awake, almost as if she were waiting for me. Normally, this would have bothered me and made me on edge. But not tonight. No not tonight.

"I'm here to see the elders." I hear my own voice ring out into the cool night. It is raspy and emotionless. My sister visably shudders at the sound of it.

"Hinata it's late. Why don't you come and see the elders tomorrow. I'm sure you can wait until then." Overly sweet and caring - that's what my sister sounds like right now. Fake. Oh yes that's what that would be described as isn't it? Fake.

"No! It cannot wait! I must see them now!" There is a look of shock on her face now. I know it's an act. Does she really think she can fool me with that? I'm her twin. I know when she's putting on an act. Right now I don't care. I just ignore it.

"Fine then. I will take you to them." With that Hitomi turned and started to walk down the hall. I followed her. I didn't need her help to get to where the elders were. I knew the path there all too well. As a child I spent much time there with my tutor Nemo-sama. Even as a small child I was never free of worries or fear. Especially not fear. My days consisted of training, classes, and beatings. I had little time to myself. That was just the way of things. "Hinata we are here."

"Yes I know!" I snapped at Hitomi before I even thought about it. I decided right there and then to embrace my cold, emotionless personna. In that moment I became the Hyuuga Hinata my enemies know on the battlefield. "Accompany me inside." Deviod of all emotion, all feeling I entered the council chamber.

"Hinata-sama you grace us with your presence. Might I be so inclined to ask why?" Nemo-sama asked me.

"I have come to except the trial." I let my eyes meet his so he could see I was dead serious. "I wish to leave immediately."

"As you command Hinata-sama. You will not regret this." The old man motioned for Hitomi to come forward. I glanced at her as she obeyed. "You will occupany your sister as her guard Hitomi. Do not fail her." My sister's expression faltered, but only briefly. It was as if what the old man had since had surprised her.

"I understand Nemo-sama." A tone cold as ice that could rival my own.

**

* * *

**

The gates of Konoha loomed over Naruto as he finally, after two days at top speed, arrived home. A group of people, who he wasn't sure yet, stood waiting for him. As he came closer he recognized them as his friends. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his very bones. Hinata was not among them. He silently hoped that she was just running late and had not joined the rest yet.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted him.

"Sasuke tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Sasuke frowned at Naruto and looked away. "God damn it Sasuke! Tell me!"

"Naruto, Hinata has disappeared." Sasuke said quietly as he still refused to look Naruto.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Growled Naruto, not believing a word Sasuke had just said.

"It means Hinata _is_ gone Naruto and nobody knows why!" Tenten shouted at him. The look on Tenten's tear stained and angry face told only the truth. Hinata was gone.

"I was too late.." Murmured Naruto as he fell to his knees. Hinata was gone and he had been too late to stop it from happening. "Lord if only I had been here sooner."

**

* * *

**

"This is it?" Hinata dropped her bag on the bed provided for her. "This is where the trial is?" Nemo-sama nodded.

"Not far outside this village there is a small cave. Our clan symbol is embedded on a stone outside. Inside is the trial. There are 13 stages. Each requires a intellegent mind and impossible chakra control. Every one of them becomes harder than the last. There is no time limit. Also there are ancient barriers around this village and a part of the woods. Once a Hyuuga heir enters this place, they cannot leave until the trial has been beaten." Nemo-sama carefully explained to the young Hyuuga.

"So I am a prisoner here until I finish the trial?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"I have no problem with that since I have no intentions of leaving until I finish." Growled the moody Hinata.

"So be it." Nemo-sama turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh and if I were you I would wait until your child is born before even attempting the trial. The chakra needed is too great. You would kill the child if you tried before." With that Nemo-sama left. Hinata was alone then and all her choices came bearing down upon her like ravenous wolves. Falling onto her bed, Hinata began to cry.

**

* * *

**

**Word Guide**

Nani- What

Demo - but

Nande- Why

Arigatou- Thank You

Gomen- Sorry

Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry

Anou- umm

Teme- Bastard

Dobe- Blockhead

Moshi Moshi- Japanese phone greeting

Ja Nae- Good Bye

Meina- everyone

Baa-chan -Granny

Aniki- brother

Ohayo - good morning

**

* * *

**

**Amane:** Ahh.. It was so short! I wanted it to be longer, but it just didn't work out like that. Well I hoped you liked this last and final chapter of Hold On Hinata. I still don't have a spell checker so if I spelled something wrong in the chapter and you notice it, don't hesitate to tell me!

**Naruto: **Hinata! You stealed my Hinata! She was mine! Mine I says!

**Amane: **Erm.. Naruto Hinata is right there. (Points to cage in corner.)

**Hinata: **Let me outta here!

**Hitomi: **No can do! Mwahahahahahahahaaa!! I will kill you now!! (Pulls out her very sharp, and very long katana and starts poking it through the bars.)

**Naruto: **NOOOOO!!! (Tackles Hitomi and begins to rip her limb from limb.)

**Sasuke: **Is he eating that?

**Amane: **I think so..

**Kiba: **Ouu.. Food.. (Joins Naruto.)

**Neji: **NEVER FEAR!! NEJI IS HERE!! (Pulls out shotgun.) I know just how to deal with wild dogs!

**Amane: **Oh boy..

**Tenten: **(Whacks Neji in the back of the head with a giant mallet.) He's no problem now. Enjoy your dinner boys! (Drags Neji away by the hair.)

**Amane: **Cannibals.. Why cannibals? Ugh.. Anyways thank you for reading and please I beg you don't kill me! The 1st chapter of the sequel is also out! Please read and review!


End file.
